Alyssa Black
by malfoy44
Summary: Et si ... Le seigneur des ténèbres avait eu une fille avec Sirius Black. Et si cette fille se nommait Alyssa Tom Jedusor Black. Qu'est-ce qu'il en advient ? Venez lire et découvrir l'histoire d'Alyssa Black. 1er chapitre réécrit le 7/04/2009
1. Où tout commence

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling, sauf quelques persos à moi ^^

**Note de l'auteuze :** Ceci est une réécriture, plus à mon style d'aujourd'hui, de ma fic. Je vous livre le premier chapitre. Bonne lecture !

**P.S :** Ne pas tenir compte des livres. La trame sera à peu près la même, mais il y aura beaucoup d'incohérences.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue :** _Où tout commence..._

oO**0**OooO**0**OooO**0**OooO**0**OooO**0**OooO**0**OooO**0**OooO**0**Oo

Nous sommes au temps où Tom Jedusor était encore à Poudlard, lorsqu'il ne se faisait pas encore appeler Lord Voldemort.

Lors d'une nuit sans lune, alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux noir comme l'ébène et aux yeux vert glacial faisait des recherches, pour vaincre la mort, à la réserve, interdite aux élèves, de la bibliothèque, il découvrit un livre très poussiéreux qui couinait faiblement produisant un son plaintif. Intrigué, il fronça les sourcils et le retira de son emplacement. Le livre émit un long soupir de soulagement.

Tom ouvrit le livre au hasard et parcouru la page du regard. L'écriture était penchée et régulière, mais très soignée. L'encre verte brillante aux reflets changeant tira un faible sourire fier au jeune homme. Il allait refermer le livre, qui était apparemment un livre de potion, lorsqu'une recette plus ou moins sortant de l'ordinaire attira son attention.

« RECETTE POUR QUE DEUX HOMMES QUI S'AIMENT AIENT UN ENFANT. »

Il leva les yeux, vérifiant que personne ne venait fouiner dans la réserve, et reprit sa lecture, une lueur d'intérêt brillant dans le fond de ses pupilles onyx.

**«** **INGREDIENTS :**

- Une patte de Lézardimus complicatus

- Une goutte de salive de Draconus pimentatus maximmus

- Du sang de Gigantimus humanoïde extravertus

- Une pierre de lune

- Un bézoard

- Une griffe de Tigerus caninus maxima

- Une langue de Farfadetum malicius espieglimus

- Du jus de graine de Bubobulb

- Du pus de Bubobulb

- 200g d'œils de Scarabées

- 205ml de sirop de térébenthine

**TEMPS :**

2 H 00.

DÉROULEMENT :

Remplissez votre chaudron aux trois quarts avec de l'eau et faites la bouillir à grands feux avant toute chose. Lorsque l'eau bout, baissez l'intensité du feu au minimum avant de râper la griffe de Tigerus caninus maxima pour en saupoudrer la préparation. Gardez-en 1 pincée pour la fin. Versez 15 mL de jus de graine de Bubobulb avant de rajouter la goutte de salive de Draconus pimentatus maximmus. Mélanger le tout dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre 10 minutes exactement. La préparation devrait prendre une couleur bleutée si vous avez correctement suivi les instructions. Jetez la patte de Lézardimus complicatus avant de prendre la pierre de lune dans une pince et de la tremper 2 minutes dans votre potion. Retirez la et versez les 200g d'œils de Scarabées après les avoir préalablement piler en une fine poudre noire. Mélanger dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre pendant 3 minutes. Laissez mijoter le tout 30 minutes à feu doux avant de rajoutez 205ml de sirop de térébenthine et la pierre de lune. Couper en fine lamelle la langue de Farfadetum malicius espieglimus pour ensuite les jeter dans la préparation. Versez le sang de Gigantimus humanoïde extravertus en faisant bien attention à ne pas faire de gouttes autour du chaudron. Trempez le Bézoard dans le pus de Bubobulb avant de rajouter le tout dans votre préparation en touillant régulièrement pendant 5 minutes. Émincez la patte de Lézardimus complicatus avant d'en saupoudrer votre potion. Mélangez le tout 5 minutes 3 fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre et 1 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Laissez bouillir votre potion à grand feu pendant 20 minutes avant de le baisser et de laisser mijoter le tout pendant les 45 minutes restantes. »

Il referma le livre, se disant que ça pourrait toujours servir et continua les recherches qu'il était venu faire. Son esprit rapide analysa toutes les possibilités de vaincre la mort et décida que les horcruxes en étaient le meilleur moyen. Il repartit, satisfait, avec deux livres sous le bras. L'un contenant les informations qu'il désirait sur les horcruxe, l'autre, rempli de recettes louches, mais tellement utiles.

Plus tard, 30 ans après qu'il soit devenu Voldemort, le si redouté Seigneur des Ténèbres, il fit prisonnier un individu tout à fait intéressant. Sirius Black âgé de 21 ans et membre important de l'Ordre du Phénix, société secrète fondé par Dumbledore avec pour but de vaincre Voldemort. Sirius, animagus non-déclaré, fouinait au Q.G de Voldemort pour trouver un moyen d'y faire pénétrer ses collègues aurors. Lucius Malefoy, le bras droit du Seigneur des ténèbres, le captura alors qu'il repartait. Il siffla et le pauvre Sirius fut entouré d'une vingtaines de mangemorts, les fidèles de Voldemort, armés jusqu'aux dents.

Sirius fut amené au-devant de Voldemort et celui-ci, après un bref regard à l'ancien Gryffondor, congédia ses fidèles. Lucius protesta mais dû s'incliner après un _Doloris_ de la part de son maître.

Une fois les mangemorts partis, Voldemort observa Sirius qui, faussement décontracté, s'était adossé à un pilier de la salle et toisait son adversaire d'un air moqueur. Les yeux de Voldemort rougeoyèrent sous l'affront, mais il ne pipa mot. Il jeta _Impero_ sur Sirius avant de lui ordonner de s'avancer. Sirius obtempéra. Á deux mètres du trône où était assis Voldemort, il s'arrêta. Le seigneur des ténèbres se leva et descendit lentement les marches. Il voyait, dans les yeux de Sirius, la lutte qui se déroulait. Il essayait de contrer l'Imperium. Voldemort en rajouta une dose et la rébellion invisible s'arrêta, la volonté de Sirius étant mise hors circuit.

Pendant deux mois Voldemort garda Sirius prisonnier. Il le torturait de toutes les manières possible. Seulement, sans s'en rendre compte, il s'attacha à l'ex rouge et or. Ressortant le livre de potion de Poudlard, il concocta la potion. Il la fit boire à Sirius avant de s'unir à lui.

Pendant les 9 mois qui suivirent, Sirius fut enfermé dans une chambre, délivré du sortilège de l'Imperium, mais incapable de sortir. Son ventre s'arrondissait jour après jour et il fit semblant d'être sous le charme de Tom Jedusor en lui opposant des fausses impressions lorsque celui-ci fouillait son esprit. Au terme de la grossesse, Sirius mit au monde une ravissante petite fille qu'il prénomma Alyssa.

Il s'en occupa pendant deux mois, puis, ayant retrouvé son apparence normale et son énergie, ainsi que sa baguette que Voldemort, trompé sur ses sentiments, lui avait remise, il planifia son évasion. Il prit un couffin dans lequel il installa Alyssa et auquel il jeta un sort pour ne pas qu'elle tombe, avant d'attacher le couffin sur son dos. Il sortit du manoir Jedusor en annonçant qu'il allait faire prendre l'air à Alyssa. Arrivé aux limites de la propriété, il cria "Je t'emmerde Voldemort !" et se transforma en chien avant de courir vers la liberté.

Après deux jours de course, un labrador noir arriva en vue de Godric's Hollow, épuisé, affamé et portant un bébé, lui aussi affamé, sur le dos. Il s'affala devant ce qu'il savait être une demeure incartable et attendit que les propriétaires de cette maison, à savoir Lily et James Potter, le découvre. Il s'assoupit.

Il se réveilla lorsqu'il entendit des pleurs discrets de sa petite fille qui était restée sur son dos. Jetant un regard à droite et un regard à gauche, il se leva et se cacha derrière un buisson avant de se retransformer et de décrocher la petite Alyssa qui pleurait à chaude larme, mais sans faire aucun bruit. Il la sortit du couffin et la berça. Peu à peu elle se calma, regardant son père en babillant joyeusement. Sirius esquissa un sourire amusé et tendre qui se transforma en un sourire de pur bonheur lorsqu'il vit un jeune homme aux cheveux noir en bataille et aux yeux noisette qui lui faisait signe de venir.

Enjambant le buisson, il prit le couffin d'une main, sa fille dans son autre bras, et il courut vers son meilleur ami. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil inquiet autour de lui avant de le faire rentrer, et de rentrer à son tour, dans le manoir qui venait d'apparaître. Une fois à l'abris, Sirius déposa le couffin à terre et fit un grand sourire à son meilleur pote. Il le serra dans ses bras, heureux de le revoir, tout en faisant gaffe à ne pas écraser sa fille. James manifesta bruyamment sa joie de revoir son presque frère. Il s'extasia aussi devant la petite Alyssa. Cette dernière avait les traits de son père...enfin, les traits de Sirius Black. Sauf les yeux, ses yeux étaient noirs comme l'onyx, mais il y avait des tas d'étranges reflets colorés qui chatoyaient dans son regard.

Intriguée par tout se vacarme, Lily Potter, anciennement Evans, sortit de la cuisine avec un petit garçon de 2 mois dans les bras. Une expression de joie et de soulagement apparut dans ses yeux et sur son visage en retrouvant Sirius avec qui elle s'entendait bien et qui avait disparut mystérieusement environ 1 ans et 2 mois. Elle passa le petit garçon, prénommé Harry, à James et serra chaleureusement le nouvel arrivant dans ses bras. Elle sourit tendrement devant Alyssa et invita tout le monde à se rendre au salon.

Une fois installé confortablement, Alyssa nourrie et endormie dans ses bras, Sirius entama son récit. Il n'omit rien. Ni le fait qu'il avait été privé de sa virilité pendant 9 mois, ni le fait qu'il avait été plus qu'intime avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ni le fait qu'il avait gueulé "Je t'emmerde Voldemort !" avant de s'échapper définitivement. Il expliqua également qu'il avait prit Alyssa avec lui parce que, même si elle était issue des gènes de Voldemort, elle n'y était pour rien et méritait de vivre normalement... Ou du moins aussi normalement qu'elle le pourrait.

Lily avait les larmes aux yeux à la fin de ce récit et James serrait les poings pour ne pas aller démolir Voldemort sur le champ. Sirius eut un bâillement et son ventre grogna. Lily mit la table et Sirius mangea avec James et sa femme avant qu'ils n'aillent tous se coucher, Sirius dans le sofa du salon tenant Alyssa contre lui dans une étreinte protectrice.

Le lendemain, Dumbledore, averti par James, arriva et salua Sirius avec bonne humeur et soulagement. Il s'était beaucoup inquiété de ce que Voldemort ferait à Sirius. Il baptisa Alyssa puis Sirius lui raconta son aventure.

Le soir vint vite. Sirius, touchée par la confiance de son ami, accepta de devenir le parrain du petit Harry, et James, en retour, accepta d'être celui d'Alyssa. Lily se proposa pour être la marraine de la petite fille et Sirius accepta.

Puis, un soir d'Octobre, Voldemort arriva, prévenu par Peter Pettigrow (c'est fou ce qu'il porte bien son nom celui-là, il est petit et il est gros^^) et tua James Potter avant de se tourner vers Lily. Il lui offrit une chance de vivre, mais Lily refusa de laisser son fils se faire tuer sous ses yeux et se sacrifia, offrant ainsi une protection ancestrale à son fils, un bouclier d'amour. C'est ainsi que, lorsque Voldemort lança le sort mortel au petit Harry Potter, âgé d'un an à peine, il fut mis en échec et son propre sort se retourna contre lui, le laissant dépourvue de vie, ou du moins, en partie.

Tout le monde crut que Sirius était le gardien du secret des Potter alors il était forcément coupable, sauf que Sirius connaissait la vérité. Et quand il arriva aux ruines de la maison des Potter, il ne trouva que Harry, qui sanglotait tout seul. Une plaie luisante en forme d'éclair était dessinée sur son front. Sentant la rage l'assaillir, il chercha Pettigrow pour voir s'il allait bien. Il le trouva fier. Mais Pettigrow eut une lueur inquiète dans le regard en voyant Sirius, et il s'enfuit dans le Londres moldu. La haine prit possession de son cœur et il traqua Pettigrow jusque dans une petite ruelle sombre et malodorante moldue. Des personnes, des moldus, sortirent voir d'où provenaient les cris et les injures. Et là, un éclair violet ébloui les yeux du narrateurs. Quand ça redevint visible, Sirius Black se tenait debout au milieu de miettes de moldus. Un doigt humain, celui de Pettigrow, gisait au sol à côté du sorcier. Il riait comme un dément. Mais d'un rire jaune. D'un rire nerveux, presque hystérique, évacuant la tension accumulée ces dernières heures.

Les aurors arrivèrent et traînèrent un Sirius riant comme un malade, mais n'opposant aucune résistance, jusqu'à un camion moldu chargé de l'emmener à Azkaban, la prison sorcière gardée par les détraqueurs, sans aucun jugement.

Dumbledore confia Harry Potter à sa tante, Pétunia Dursley anciennement Evans, et à son oncle, Vernon Dursley. Il chercha où Sirius avait bien pu mettre Alyssa et la trouva, endormie et suçant son pouce devant une photo de James et Lily tenant Harry dans ses bras et souriant à l'objectif, à droite de Rémus qui faisait des coucou à l'appareil, lui-même à droite de Sirius qui portait la petite Alyssa dans ses bras et qui lui faisait des chatouilles. Sur la photo, tous étaient heureux et souriant. Et Alyssa dormait paisiblement, un sourire joyeux sur les lèvres, comme si elle avait joué avec son père et qui l'avait chatouillé et fait rire aux éclats avant de s'endormir d'un coup.

Il prit la petite fille dans ses bras et la confia à une famille moldue qui, il le savait, avait une petite fille qui possédait des pouvoirs magiques. Cette famille, c'est la famille Granger.

Onze ans plus tard, les deux jeunes filles étaient comme sœur et s'entendaient à merveille. Durant leur enfance, elles avaient fait nombre de bêtises ensembles. Elles furent surprises en voyant deux hiboux frapper au carreau de leur chambre. C'était ZE lettre. Celle qui leur annonçait qu'elles étaient des sorcières inscrites à Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne.

Hermione, car c'était son nom, et Alyssa allèrent acheter leurs affaires sur le Chemin de Traverse (La baguette d'Alyssa était en Bois de rose, 28.75 cm, avec une écaille de dragon et de l'essence de flamme de lion cracheur de feu mêlée à du venin de chimère. Le vendeur expliqua que la baguette avait son propre caractère), avant de se rendre à King Cross le 1er Septembre à 11h00 tapante. Ou plutôt à 10h50 le temps de trouver le train...

* * *

**Note de fin :** Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Vos appréciations sont les bienvenues =) La suite arriveras dans un mois où deux, le temps que je me fasse des chapitres d'avance... Bizoux !

**malfoy44**

oO**0**OooO**0**OooO**0**OooO**0**OooO**0**OooO**0**OooO**0**OooO**0**Oo


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur :

**Note de l'auteur**** :**

**C'est une fanfiction sur l'univers d'Harry Potter. Les magnifiques décors et les merveilleux personnages de cette fanfic' sont de J.K ROWLING. Le personnage d'Alyssa Black est de mon invention, son histoire comprend des personnages de J.K. ROWLING mais dont j'ai légèrement modifié le passé. J'ai Incrusté quelques personnage de la série de Roman "La roue du temps" de Robert JORDAN. Pour les fautes d'orthographe (dont je pense que mon récit en sera parsemé) je vous demande de ne pas trop vous formalisez. Elles seront en partie corrigées par l'ordinateur. Quant à la trame de mon histoire, soyez indulgents je vous prie car c'est ma première fic'. Les chapitres ne seront peut-être pas très long car cela dépendra de mon inspiration du moment. Si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose dans mon récit, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Ceci étant fait, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère de tout mon cœur que vous l'apprécierez.**

Ce chapitre est court, mais, je ne voyais pas où couper dans le suivant, donc, bonne lecture.

Réponses aux reviews :

- Amy : Merci, je met ce prochain chapitre tout de suite ainsi que deux autres car je vais partir en vacance trois semaine.

Hermione et moi étions un peu perdue, nous ne savions pas où se trouvait la voie 9¾. Tout à coup, j'aperçut un petit groupe de personnes devant nous. Ils étaient six. Six rouquins et un petit brun. Ils étaient aussi chargés que nous et se dirigeaient vers un mur. Effarée, Je les vis courir vers un mur situé entre les voies 9 et 10. Ils traversèrent le mur sans aucun problème. Je donnais un coup de coude à Hermione et je fonçais vers le mur. Nous le franchîmes en même temps. Nous débarquâmes sur le quai de la voie 9¾. On monta dans le train et je me mis en quête d'un compartiment libre. J'en trouvais un dans le fond. Je m'y installais puis Hermione vint me rejoindre. Elle avait été voir le conducteur pour savoir combien de temps durerait le trajet. Elle s'installa de même. Peu de temps après, un jeune garçon joufflu vint dans le compartiment demandant s'il restait de la place. Il s'appelait Neville Londubat. Le voyage se déroula sans encombres jusqu'à ce que Trévor, le crapaud de Neville se décida à explorer le train. Hermione partit avec Neville faire le tour des compartiments pour savoir si quelqu'un l'avait vu tandis que moi je restais dans le mien au cas où Trévor reviendrait. Peu de temps après, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et je crus que c'était Hermione qui revenait. Je me levais d'un bond et je dis: «

- Ah! Bah! dis donc, vous avez été plutôt rapides………»

Les mots moururent sur mes lèvres car je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas Hermione et Neville qui revenaient. Je me rassis lentement, les regardant avec méfiance. Comme ils ne parlaient pas, se contentant de m'examiner, je me calais bien confortablement dans mon siège et j'en fit autant. Il s'agissait de quatre garçons plus grand que moi par la taille. Il y en avait deux qui ressemblait à des gorilles ainsi que deux autres. L'un des deux autre était brun, plutôt pas mal, avec des cheveux courts hérissés sur la tête maintenus par du gel. Il avait les yeux d'un vert glacial. Ses lèvres, plutôt gourmandes, s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur quand il vit que je le dévisageais. Le second était blond platine avec la même coupe de cheveux que le premier. Ses lèvres étaient fines et bien dessinées, leur couleur rouge sang contrastait avec la pâleur de son teint. Ses yeux, gris acier, ne laissaient paraître aucune émotion. Il était du reste bien fait de sa personne et conscient de l'être. Il remarqua à son tour que je le regardais et il m'adressa un sourire narquois. Son regard froid captura le mien. Il présenta d'abord ses potes et termina par lui. J'appris ainsi qu'il s'appelait Draco Malfoy, que son pote, le brun pas mal, s'appelait Blaise Zabini et que les deux gorilles, eux, avaient pour nom Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle. Je me présentais à mon tour. Il allait parler quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître Neville, le brun de tout à l'heure, un des rouquins que l'on avait aperçut sur le quai tout à l'heure, avec qui se disputait Hermione. Les quatre garçons se retournèrent en même temps, me masquant par la même occasion à la vue des autres. Hermione, arrêtant de se disputer un moment avec le rouquin, dit: «

- Où est Alyssa? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous?

- Je suis là Hermione, dis-je en me levant.

- AH! Mais eux, qu'est-ce qu'ils font là?

- Du calme! Lança Draco. On est juste aller venu faire le tour des compartiments pour savoir si quelqu'un avait l'heure et, apparemment, Alyssa ne l'a pas. C'est pas très évolué dans ce compartiment, venez les mecs, on s'arrache! »

Sur ces mots, ils quittèrent le compartiment. Hermione me demanda, anxieuse: «

- Ça va?

- Oui pourquoi?

- Je ne sais pas, ils étaient pas net.

- Ah! Bon?

- Enfin bref, Alyssa, je te présente Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. Harry, Ronald, je vous présente ma presque-sœur Alyssa Black. Je la considère comme ma sœur car on a grandit ensemble.

- Black? ! Demanda Ronald Weasley, C'est le nom d'un grand criminel envoyé à Azkaban! Je croyais qu'il n'avait pas d'enfant? !

Hermione, Harry et moi avons demandé ensemble:

- Qui est Black?

- Sirius Black, c'est le plus grand criminel de l'histoire après tu-sais-qui ! Vous ne le connaissez pas?

- Non! On n'a pas vécut dans le même monde que toi ces onze dernières années.

- Ah! ? Bah! C'est pas grave, oubliez ça. Bon alors, Alyssa, je te présente mon rat Croûtard. Croûtard, voici Alyssa.

- Enchantée Croûtard, dis-je en riant. »

Le voyage continua comme ça sans encombre jusqu'à Poudlard. Quand le train s'arrêta, nous nous dépêchâmes d'enfiler nos robes de sorciers et nous descendîmes du train. Sur le quai, une silhouette gigantesque dit d'une voix forte : «

- Les premières années par ici s'il vous plaît. »

Nous suivîmes le flot de premières années qui se dirigeait vers le géant. On traversa le lac dans les barques et on se retrouva à attendre grelottant sur le pas de la porte du hall d'entrée. Une dame en robe pourpre vint vers nous en rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez. Elle avait dans ses mains sa baguette magique. «

- Très bien, les premières années, je suis le professeur McGonagall, suivez-moi pour la répartition. »


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur :

**Note de l'auteur**** :**

**C'est une fanfiction sur l'univers d'Harry Potter. Les magnifiques décors et les merveilleux personnages de cette fanfic' sont de J.K ROWLING. Le personnage d'Alyssa Black est de mon invention, son histoire comprend des personnages de J.K. ROWLING mais dont j'ai légèrement modifié le passé. J'ai Incrusté quelques personnage de la série de Roman "La roue du temps" de Robert JORDAN. Pour les fautes d'orthographe (dont je pense que mon récit en sera parsemé) je vous demande de ne pas trop vous formalisez. Elles seront en partie corrigées par l'ordinateur. Quant à la trame de mon histoire, soyez indulgents je vous prie car c'est ma première fic'. Les chapitres ne seront peut-être pas très long car cela dépendra de mon inspiration du moment. Si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose dans mon récit, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Ceci étant fait, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère de tout mon cœur que vous l'apprécierez.**

_Résumé: Alyssa et Hermione ont fait la connaissance de Ronald Weasley? Neville Londubat, Harry Potter et la bande à Draco Malfoy comprenant lui-même, Blaise Zabini et deux gorilles du nom de Crabbe et Goyle. Elles sont ensuite arrivées au château et attendent pour la répartition._ «

- Très bien, les premières années, je suis le professeur McGonagall, suivez-moi pour la répartition. »

Nous suivîmes le professeur MacGonagall à travers le hall du château. Elle ouvrit la porte et nous entrâmes. McGonagall nous dit de rester là. Elle s'avance vers la table des professeurs et prit un tabouret sur lequel était posé un vieux chapeau miteux. Une déchirure près du bord s'ouvrit en grand comme une bouche et le chapeau se mit à chanter. Il avait une voix grinçante. Puis quand il eut finit, McGonagall s'avança avec, dans la main, un parchemin. Elle dit : «

- Très bien. Les premières années, quand je vous appellerais, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur ce tabouret et mettrez le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Je commence : «

Abbot, Hannah !

POUFSOUFFLE ! Cria le Choixpeau.

Al'Meara Ninaeve !

SERDAIGLE !

Al'Thor Rand !

GRYFFONDOR !

Al'Vere Egwene !

SERDAIGLE !

Aybara, Perrin !

GRYFFONDOR !

Black, Alyssa !

Le Choixpeau eut beaucoup de mal à se décider. Finalement, Il m'envoya à :

GRYFFONDOR !

Bones, Susan !

POUFSOUFFLE !

Boot, Terry !

SERDAIGLE

Brocklehurst, Mandy !

SERDAIGLE !

Brown, Lavande!

GRYFFONDOR !

Bulstrode, Millicent !

SERPENTARD !

Cauthon, Matrim !

GRYFFONDOR!

Crabbe, Vincent !

SERPENTARD !

David, Lia !

GRYFFONDOR !

Dawson, Hector !

SERPENTARD !

Finch-Flechtley, Justin !

POUFSOUFFLE !

Fournier, Teddy !

GRYFFONDOR !

Gagnons, Émilie !

SERPENTARD !

Goyle, Gregory !

SERPENTARD !

Granger, Hermione !

GRYFFONDOR !

Heffort, Lydia !

SERPENTARD !

Idéel, Séléné !

SERPENTARD !

Javoine, Lanfear !

SERPENTARD !

Kaith, Rahvin !

SERPENTARD !

Keita, Semhirage !

SERPENTARD !

Kiray, Graendal !

SERPENTARD !

Leita, Asmodean !

SERPENTARD !

Leitha, Sammael !

SERPENTARD !

Londubat, Neville !

GRYFFONDOR !

MacDougal, Morag !

POUFSOUFFLE !

Mandragoran Al'Lan !

POUFSOUFFLE !

Malfoy, Draco !

SERPENTARD !

Moon, Marianne !

SERDAIGLE !

Nott, Lucas!

SERPENTARD !

Parkinson, Pansy !

SERPENTARD !

Patil, Padma !

SERDAIGLE !

Patil, Parvati !

GRYFFONDOR !

Perks, Sally-Anne !

SERDAIGLE !

Potter, Harry !

GRYFFONDOR !

Taim, Mazrim !

GRYFFONDOR !

Temapon, Logain !

GRYFFONDOR !

Trakand,Elayne !

POUFSOUFFLE !

Trakand, Gawyn !

GRYFFONDOR !

Trakand, Galaad !

GRYFFONDOR !

Turpin, Lisa !

POUFSOUFFLE !

Ward, Moiraine !

POUFSOUFFLE !

Weasley, Ronald !

GRYFFONDOR !

Xyfon, Elaida !

POUFSOUFFLE !

Zarine, Faile !

POUFSOUFFLE !

Zeive, Alanna !

POUFSOUFFLE !

Zabini, Blaise !

SERPENTARD !

Une fois la répartition terminée, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et prononça deux mots : « Bon Appétit ! ! ! » Tout le monde applaudit et les assiettes se remplirent de délicieuses victuailles.


	4. Chapter 4

Note de l'auteur :

**Note de l'auteur**** :**

**C'est une fanfiction sur l'univers d'Harry Potter. Les magnifiques décors et les merveilleux personnages de cette fanfic' sont de J.K ROWLING. Le personnage d'Alyssa Black est de mon invention, son histoire comprend des personnages de J.K. ROWLING mais dont j'ai légèrement modifié le passé. J'ai Incrusté quelques personnage de la série de Roman "La roue du temps" de Robert JORDAN. Pour les fautes d'orthographe (dont je pense que mon récit en sera parsemé) je vous demande de ne pas trop vous formalisez. Elles seront en partie corrigées par l'ordinateur. Quant à la trame de mon histoire, soyez indulgents je vous prie car c'est ma première fic'. Les chapitres ne seront peut-être pas très long car cela dépendra de mon inspiration du moment. Si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose dans mon récit, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Ceci étant fait, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère de tout mon cœur que vous l'apprécierez.**

_Résumé : Une fois la répartition terminée, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et prononça deux mots : « Bon Appétit ! ! ! » Tout le monde applaudit et les assiettes se remplirent de délicieuses victuailles._

Quand le banquet de début d'année fut terminé, les préfets demandèrent aux première année de les suivre. Chaque maison se sépara dans le hall d'entré. Les Serpentards se dirigèrent vers les cachots, les Serdaigles montèrent aux 2ème étage, les Poufsouffle, eux, allèrent dans les tour ouest du château et nous, les Gryffondor, nous montons au 7ème étage. Le portrait qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune représentait une grosse dame dans la force de l'âge. Le préfet murmura le mot de passe et nous laissa entrer dans la salle. Une fois le trou recouvert par le portrait, le préfet s'adressa à nous : «

- Le mot de passe pour rentrer dans la tour est "anges ou démons?". La tour Est est interdites aux élèves. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et je vous retrouverais demain matin pour la distribution des emploi du temps. Soyez à 9h00 dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Les dortoirs des garçons sont à gauche et ceux des filles à droite. »

Il partit ensuite et un brouhaha remplit la salle peu à peu. Je cherchais Hermione du regard et je la vis en grande discussion avec Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. Comme je n'aime pas m'incruster quand les gens parlent entre eux, je fis comme si je ne l'avais pas vue et je montais dans mon dortoir. Je vis tout de suite où j'étais placée. Ma valise et mon chat m'attendaient. (Je ne vous avais pas dit que j'avais un chat? Oh! Pardon! En tout cas maintenant c'est plus ou moins fait. Je reviendrais dessus en temps voulu pour l'instant sachez qu'il est une femelle qui s'appelle Demoniak. Eh! Oui, c'est un drôle de nom mais bon……) J'étais située tout au fond, à droite. Au moins, je n'aurais pas de problèmes pour dormir les matins où on aura pas cours. Je cherchais la salle de bain du regard et j'y allais. Je me fit couler un bain où je restais 25 minutes. Puis, je sortis du bain et je me mis en pyjama. Je constatais que personne n'était encore venu dans le dortoir. Je m'allongeais donc dans mon lit et je m'endormis.

DRIIIIING!! DRIIIIING!! DRIIIIING!! «

- Grmmmblgr!! Zut! Il est d'ja l'heure, Hermione?

- hummm?

- Rien. » Je pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ouvris un œil. Le dortoir était encore sombre. Je pris une grande inspiration et je dis d'une voix forte : «

- DEBOUT TOUT LE MONDE, C'EST L'HEURE !! IL FAUT ÊTRE PRÊTE à 9h00 DANS LA GRANDE SALLE !! »

Hermione m'envoya un oreiller sur la tête. Je le lui renvoyais. Je me bougeais et sortis du lit. Je m'engouffrais dans la salle de bain et en ressortis habillée. Quand je sortis de la salle de bain, les filles étaient enfin levée. Elles avaient une tête pas possible mais elles étaient réveillées. Je dis à Hermione : «

- Je descends, je vais manger.

- D'accord. Á toute à l'heure. »

Je descendis donc dans la salle commune et je vis Ronald Weasley qui discutait avec Harry Potter. Quand ils m'aperçurent, ils vinrent vers moi me dirent : «

- Bonjour Alyssa, tu vas bien?

- Oui, merci, et vous?

- Très bien, répondit Harry.

- Moi aussi, ça va, dit à son tour Ronald Weasley.

- Ok! Si vous attendez Hermione, vous pouvez attendre longtemps, elle vient juste de se réveiller.

- Compris!

- Moi je vais manger, à toute à l'heure!

- Á toute à l'heure. » Je sortis donc de la salle commune et je descendit manger. Je vis que beaucoup de gens étaient déjà levés. Je déjeunais en paix et quand j'eus fini, je remarquais que tout le monde était descendus. Le préfet de Gryffondor se leva et dit : «

- Bien pour les Gryffondor, la distribution de l'emploi du temps se fera dans le hall, près des sabliers. Allez dépêchez-vous.

- Vous venez? Demandais-je à Ronald, Hermione et Harry.

- On arrive, dirent Hermione et Harry. Ronald était toujours e train de manger.

- Ronald?

- Quoi?

- On va chercher nos emploi du temps!

- J'arrive et s'il te plaît, appelle-moi Ron pas Ronald.

- D'accord Ron mais dépêche-toi!

- Ch'arrive, voilà! Dit-il la bouche pleine. Agacée, Hermione lui dit:

- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine Ronald Weasley!

- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine Ronald Weasley! » Répéta deux voix. On se retourna et les jumeaux Weasley étaient juste derrière nous. Ils regardaient Ron avec une expression malicieuse. «

- Tu as entendu Ronald Weasley, faut pas parler la bouche pleine!

- Oh! La ferme vous deux! Dit le principal intéressé.

- Oh! La ferme vous deux! Répétèrent les jumeaux. Tu sais, il faut que tu témoigne plus de respect à tes aînées.

- Fred, Georges! Arrêtez d'embêtez Ronald! Allez donc cherchez vos emplois du temps. Intervint Percy Weasley, le préfet en chef de Gryffondor.

- Très bien monsieur je-suis-le-préfet-en-chef-donc-arrêtez-de-faire-des-conneries !!

- Dépêchez-vous!

- A plus tard Harry! » Les jumeaux firent une grimace à Percy et filèrent en compagnie d'un garçon avec des dreadlocks qui paraissait être en même année qu'eux.

Enfin voilà, c'est comme ça que c'est passée ma première journée dans le monde des sorciers. Je vais avancer un peu dans le temps. (une ellipse je crois qu'on appel ça) Alors nous sommes à la fin de l'année. Harry, Ron et Hermione ont décidé d'aller voir ce que cache Touffu. Ils sont devant la porte.

J'étais à la bibliothèque quand j'ai vu que Rusard arrivait. Je me dépêchais de sortir et je voulu retourner à la tour de Gryffondor mais je me trompais de chemins. Je vis devant moi Harry Ron et Hermione qui couraient vers une porte fermée. Je me dirigeais vers eux. Ils m'aperçurent et s'arrêtèrent. Je leurs demandais :

- Vous allez où?

- On essaient d'échapper à Miss Teigne. Si elle nous voient, elle va prévenir Rusard.

- Rusard est à la bibliothèque. Enfin il y était quand j'en suis partis.

- Alors il va bientôt venir. Miss teigne est partie en direction de la bibliothèque. Viens, on va se cacher là.

- D'accord. » On essaya d'entrer dans la pièce mais la porte était fermée. Hermione se mit devant et murmura : «

- _Alohomora! _» On s'engouffra dans la salle et on referma la porte. Je dis tout haut : «

- Je me demande pourquoi cette porte était fermée?

- En tout cas, si elle était fermée, Rusard ne nous cherchera pas là! Dit Harry.

- Oui c'est vrai…… » Je me tus brusquement. J'avais senti que Rusard s'approchait. «

- Alors ma douce, cherche, cherche donc les élèves qui enfreigne le règlement. Ils ne sont pas là? Hummm, dommage. Allez, viens, on va chercher ailleurs. »

Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa. Hermione regarda derrière nous et se figea. Elle était pétrifiée par quelque chose. Je me retournais vivement et je vis la cause de l'état d'Hermione. Un gigantesque chien se dressait devant nous. Je me souvint alors d'une phrase de Hagrid, le garde-chasse. "_Les chiens aiment beaucoup la musique, tout les chiens._" Je me souvint aussi qu'Hagrid avait offert une flûte à Harry. Je demandais : «

- Harry?

- Oui?

- Tu as ta flûte? Celle que Hagrid t'a offert.

- Euh……oui.

- Alors prends là et joue un air. N'importe quoi.

- Euh……….je suis pas doué pour la musique.

- C'est pas grave joue n'importe quoi.

- Ok. » Harry mit la flûte à sa bouche et fit une note en continu. Touffu, car c'était le nom du chien, s'endormit progressivement. Harry voulut s'arrêter mais en voyant que Touffu remuait ses oreilles, je lui dit de ne surtout pas s'arrêter. Hermione et moi, on dégagea une trappe planquée par une patte de Touffu. Je dis aux autres : «

- Je passe en première?

- Non dis Harry. Prends ma flûte, c'est moi qui passe en premier.

- D'accord! » Je pris la flûte et je jouais l'air de "_la Bamba_". Harry sauta et, une fois en bas, il dit : «

- C'est bon vous pouvez y aller! »

Ron descendit, puis Hermione suivit. Je jetais un dernier regard à Touffu puis, je sautais. Je tombais dans quelque chose de mou. Quand je sentis quelque chose me saisir les pieds, je poussais un cri perçant. Ron me demanda ce que j'avais, je le regardais et dit : «

- La même chose que toi! » En effet, des lianes ou je ne sais quoi commençaient à l'étouffer dans leur étreinte. Harry remarqua la même chose sur lui. Hermione fut la seule à garder son sang-froid. Elle réfléchit intensément puis dit : «

- Je sais! C'est un filet du diable! Dans la froide obscurité il vit, et, dans la chaude lumière il dépérit. Il faut de la lumière et de la chaleur. Comment on va faire? » Elle poussa un cri inarticulé et bascula dans le vide. Elle fut bientôt suivit par Harry. Il lui dit de faire du feu. «

- Mais comment?

- Tu es une sorcière, oui ou non?

- Ah! Oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié. » Je lui hurlais de se dépêcher car je commençais à étouffer. Ron était dans le même cas que moi. Elle fit alors jaillir une flamme de sa baguette. La plante se rétracta d'un coup et j'atterris durement sur le sol froid. Je me relevais vivement, époussetant mon uniforme. ( Mon uniforme était composé d'un chemisier blanc avec les manches ornées de rouge et or, symbole de Gryffondor. J'avais aussi une jupe, noir, avec une ceinture couverte de lion rouge et or. J'ai également une cravate rouge et or. Pour l'instant, mes cheveux ordinairement bien coiffés, retombant avec grâce sur mes épaules en des boucles raffinées, étaient décoiffés. Une légère rougeur due à l'oppressante étreinte du filet du diable, colorait mes joues habituellement pâles.) En tombant, je m'étais fais affreusement mal à la cheville. Je me dirigeais vers les autres en boitillant. «

- Bien, on va où, maintenant?

- Je crois qu'il faut suivre le couloir, dit lentement Harry.

- Oui, c'est sûrement ça, répondit Hermione, il y a des traces de pas qui mènent dans cette direction.

- Reste à savoir quels trucs tordus nous attendent. grimaça Ron.

- Ce n'est pas des "trucs tordus" Ronald Weasley! assena Hermione, c'est des sortilèges de protection. Quant à savoir ce que ça protège, il faudra aller jusqu'au bout pour le savoir.

- C'est quand même complètement tordus! D'abord un chiens gigantesque à trois tête qui nous bave dessus en nous prenant pour son dîner, maintenant un filet machinchose qui veut nous couper la respiration!! Qu'est-ce qui nous attend après? Un ogre tueur affamé et bête comme ses pieds? Ou peut-être une Harpie déchaînée?

- C'est vrai que le "truc" est vachement bien protégé! dis-je.

- Oui, le chien à trois têtes "Touffu" c'est la protection d'Hagrid, le filet du diable, c'est Chourave, et Hagrid à dit que tout les profs ont apporté leur propre protection.

- Donc il nous reste à passer les protections de Rogue, McGonagalle, Dumbledore, Flitwick et Quirell, dit sombrement Harry.

- Sois pas si négatif!! Faut voir le bon côté des choses! On à plus que cinq épreuves à passer! dis-je

- Mouais! » La discussion se termina sur ces mots. On se dirigea vers un couloir qui s'enfonçait plus loin. J'entendis un bruit qui faisait comme s'il y avait des centaines d'oiseaux qui voletaient dans une pièce. Peu après, une porte se dressa devant nous, au détour d'un couloir. Harry, qui marchait en tête, ouvrit la porte. Je vis des dizaines de petits oiseaux brillants qui volaient près du plafond. En m'approchant plus, je vis que ce n'étaient pas des oiseaux mais des clefs qui volaient. Oui, des clefs!! J'aperçut ensuite quatre balais Nous en prîmes chacun un et nous chassâmes les clefs. Harry nous dit qu'il en fallait une toute rouillée. On la pris en chasse et on réussi enfin à l'attraper. Hermione l'inséra brutalement dans la porte et la tourna. On entendit un déclic et la porte s'ouvrit. Lorsqu'on avança, la salle s'illumina d'un coup. Je distinguais nettement un échiquier géant. Derrière cet échiquier, il y avait une porte. Je la montrais du doigt aux autres et on se dirigea vers elle. Au moment où l'on allait l'ouvrir, les pièces du jeu se mirent à bouger. Un cavalier nous barra le chemin. Ron dit sombrement : «

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on joue.

- Nous?! demandais-je

- Oui, si on veut passer, il faut jouer……………et gagner.

- Je suis nulle aux échecs! dis-je.

- T'inquiète moi je suis assez doué.

- Heureusement, ajouta Harry

- Moi de même, je suis une merde aux échecs, rajouta Hermione.

- Bon, Hermione, tu te mettras là, dit Ron en pointant une place du doigt. La pièce qui y était s'écarta. Harry, tu vas prendre place sur le cavalier ici, et Alyssa, tu te mettras à la place de la reine. »

Je hochais la tête et m'installai à la place de la reine. Elle s'écarta avec une révérence. Ron commença à nous donner des instructions. Je du mettre le roi adverse en échec plusieurs fois. Puis, il me plaça à une place stratégique. Il mit Hermione à un autre endroits puis dit à Harry : «

- Quand j'aurais joué, il faudra que tu te place là, dit il en désignant une place du doigt, après, on aura gagné et Alyssa ira récupérer l'épée du roi adverse.

- Ok ! » dis-je. Harry m'approuva. Il se fit assommer par un cavalier adverse et Hermione voulu se précipiter vers Ron. Harry lui dit non. Elle resta donc en place. Harry bougea et nous mirent le roi adverse en échec. J'allais récupérer son épée. Hermione couru voir Ron. Elle nous dit : «

- Allez-y, je reste avec lui. » Nous opinâmes et nous partîmes.

Je me souviens que lorsque nous sommes arrivés au miroir du Rised, ce n'était pas Rogue mais Quirell qui y était. Il a sorti sa baguette et je me suis baissée. Le rayon vert est passé à 2 millimètres de moi. Je me suis relevée vivement et j'ai sorti ma baguette. Alors, Quirell m'a relancé le même sortilège et je me suis écartée. J'ai fais semblant d'être morte. J'ai entendu Harry crier mais il n'a pas pu venir jusqu'à moi. J'ai entendu une voix d'outre-tombe qui à dit à Quirell de me laisser vu que j'étais morte. Puis il a demandé à Harry de lui donner la pierre philosophale. Tout à coup, quand Harry s'est placé devant moi, je lui ai fait un signe discret. Il m'a donné la pierre que j'ai cachée dans ma poche. Puis il y a eu une grande lumière blanche et je me souviens de plus rien. Je me suis réveillée dans l'infirmerie, Avec des tas de friandises au bout de mon lit. Quand Dumbledore vit que j'étais réveillée, il vint m'annoncer que tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Je lui demandais ce qu'ils avaient fait de la pierre. Il me dit que quand il était arrivé, il y avait de la poussière à la place du corps de Quirell et dans ma main, une trace rouge mais il n'y avait pas de pierre. Je m'affolais à l'idée que Voldemort avait récupéré la pierre mais Dumbledore me dit qu'il n'en était rien. Il me prévint également que je vivrais éternellement. «

- QUOI ?!

- Éternellement.

- Ce n'est pas possible !

- Si. Vous en êtes la preuve.

- Comment?

- La pierre à fondu dans votre main et s'est incrusté dans votre corps. Elle s'est répandue dans votre sang. Lorsque vous souhaiterez transformer du plomb en or, vous n'aurez qu'a posé la main sur ce que vous voulez changer et la magie opérera.

- Ce n'est pas possible!

- Rien n'est impossible.

- Mais…

- Mais rien. Reposez vous maintenant. Il faut que vous soyez prête pour le banquet de fin d'année.

- D'accord. Á plus tard professeur.

- Soyez en forme pour le banquet miss Black. »

Il repartit. Je restais seule sur mon lit blanc d'infirmerie à me demander comment ça se faisait que la pierre s'était intégrée dans mon corps. Une visite de l'infirmière me fit me sentir moins seule. Puis, vers la fin de la matinée, Draco et sa bande de serpentard vinrent à l'infirmerie. «

- Alors c'est vrai?

- Quoi?

- Tu va être éternelle.

- Á ce qu'il paraît, oui.

- Bon c'est pas tout mais je suis venu ici pour un but précis. Pas que ça me dérange de faire un brin de causette avec toi, mais j'ai des choses à faire. Bonne journée Black.

- Toi aussi Malfoy.

- Juste un avertissement, si tu continu à traîner avec Potty, la belette et miss je-sais-tout, tu va devenir comme eux.

- C'est à dire…?

- Une sang pur contaminée.

- Eh! bien je ne te retiens pas. Va faire ce que tu as à faire! dis-je avec humeur.

- Comme tu le sens ! Allez venez, on s'arrache. »

Ils partirent en direction du bureau de mme Pomfresh. Je restais donc la seule l'infirmerie vu que Harry était sortit ce matin. Je dus m'endormir car lorsque je me réveillais, c'était le lendemain matin. L'infirmière me laissa sortir. Je pus aller me préparer pour le banquet. Ce fut énorme. Les serpentards, qui avaient une grosse avance sur nous par rapport aux points, tirèrent une tête de six pieds de long quand Dumbledore annonça qu'il avait des points de dernière minute à distribuer. Nous gagnâmes la coupe avec 100 points de plus que les serpentards. Ce fut la joie générale aux tables des Serdaigles, des Poufsouffle et des Gryffondor. Le soir, en rentrant dans la salle commune des gryffondor, je vis tout le monde faire la fête. Quand ils me virent entrer, Harry, Ron et Hermione me sautèrent au cou. On se dépêcha d'aller dans les dortoirs des garçons ( Car les garçons ne peuvent pas aller dans ceux des filles. Me demander pas pourquoi, c'est comme ça. Si vous voulez savoir, allez lire l'_Histoire de Poudlard_ ou demander-le à Hermione. ) et nous parlâmes de tout ce qui s'était passé le soir où Voldemort à été empêcher de revenir. Puis, Hermione et moi sommes allées nous coucher. Le lendemain, nous étions prêt mais triste de partir. Nous dîmes au revoir à Hagrid et nous montâmes dans le train. Nous étions en route pour les vacances.


	5. Chapter 5

Note de l'auteur :

**Note de l'auteur**** :**

**C'est une fanfiction sur l'univers d'Harry Potter. Les magnifiques décors et les merveilleux personnages de cette fanfic' sont de J.K ROWLING. Le personnage d'Alyssa Black est de mon invention, son histoire comprend des personnages de J.K. ROWLING mais dont j'ai légèrement modifié le passé. J'ai Incrusté quelques personnage de la série de Roman "La roue du temps" de Robert JORDAN. Pour les fautes d'orthographe (dont je pense que mon récit en sera parsemé) je vous demande de ne pas trop vous formalisez. Elles seront en partie corrigées par l'ordinateur. Quant à la trame de mon histoire, soyez indulgents je vous prie car c'est ma première fic'. Les chapitres ne seront peut-être pas très long car cela dépendra de mon inspiration du moment. Si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose dans mon récit, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Ceci étant fait, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère de tout mon cœur que vous l'apprécierez.**

**Vancances annulées donc...nouveau chapitre.**

Voilà, les vacances se sont finies. Nous étions de retour dans le Poudlard Express. Hermione partit voir si Ron et Harry étaient arrivés. Elle revint dix minutes après. «

- Ils ne sont pas là, lâcha t'elle perplexe.

- Ils vont sûrement ne pas tarder, tentais-je de la rassurer.

- Mais tu sais comme ils sont, ils vont toujours se fourrer dans les problèmes. Tu as vu l'année dernière, hein! Et puis……

- Je suis sûre qu'ils vont être là pour le banquet, coupais-je.

- D'accord, j'ai compris, je me tais.

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, protestais-je d'un ton faussement innocent. »

Elle me regarda un instant l'air sérieux puis éclata de rire. Je conservais un peu mon air le plus innocent puis, je la rejoignit. Nous rîmes jusqu'à en avoir mal aux côtes. On rigola pendant un bon quart d'heure, puis, on se reprit. Pendant un moment, on resta silencieuses puis, Hermione me demanda si ça ne me dérangeais pas de restée seule pendant qu'elle allait voir Neville. Puis elle s'en alla après s'être assurée que je ne lui mentais pas pour lui faire plaisir. Je lui assurais que non et elle partit. J'étais donc seule pour un bon moment. Je dus m'endormir car lorsque j'ouvrit les yeux, il était plus de 4h00. Je levais les yeux vers la fenêtre pour voir si Hermione était en vue. J'aperçut un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Je me retournais vivement et je vis que 2 garçons me regardaient d'un air énigmatique. Je reconnus Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy. Immédiatement, je leur demandais : «

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là?

- On est venu dans ce compartiment car c'est le seul qui n'est pas plein, répondit Malfoy.

- Sans blagues! Dis-je.

- Juré! Sur la chose la plus chère qui me tient à cœur…

- Et c'est quoi la chose qui te tient le plus à cœur? Coupais-je.

- Ma dignité de sang pur. Tu as la parole d'un Malfoy.

- C'est un grand honneur car les Malfoy tiennent toujours leur paroles, rajouta Zabini.

- Non, c'est pas vrai? Ironisais-je.

- Arrête de faire l'idiote, ça ne nous plaît pas plus que toi d'être obligés de partager ce compartiment, me jeta Malfoy.

- Parle pour toi! Marmonna Zabini.

- Tu as dit quelque chose, Blaise? Demanda Malfoy.

- Non rien. »

Je me résignais à devoir les supporter tout le voyage et je me calais plus confortablement dans mon siège. Je me rendormis car Lorsque je me réveillais, Malfoy et Zabini avaient déjà mis leurs uniformes de sorciers. Apparemment depuis un bon moment. «

- Tu sais que je te préfère quand tu dors, me dit Malfoy d'un ton ironique.

- Très drôle!

- Tu devrais te dépêcher de mettre ton uniforme, on est bientôt arrivés.

- Tournez-vous, ordonnais-je

- Pourquoi? Demanda Malfoy sarcastiquement.

- Parce que sinon, je vous jette un sortilège de cécité!

- Et c'est quoi ça?

- Un sortilège qui te rends aveugle. Je ne connais pas l'antisort donc je serais toi, je me dépêcherais de me tourner, menaçais-je en sortant ma baguette l'air sérieux.

- D'accord, d'accord, t'énerve pas! Dit-il l'air pas rassuré.

- Grouille!

- C'est bon. Marmonna Malfoy en s'exécutant. Zabini en fit de même. »

Je m'assurais qu'ils étaient bien tournés puis, je mit ma jupe par-dessus mon jean. J'enlevais mon jean ensuite et le pliais. Je le rangeais dans ma valise. Ensuite, je quittais mon gros pull pour enfiler mon chemisier par-dessus mon débardeur. Je pliais mes affaires et les remis dans ma valise à la place de mon uniforme. Malfoy grogna et demanda si j'avais bientôt fini. «

- T'as de la chance que je ne prenne pas mon temps aujourd'hui, d'habitude je suis longue, très longue. Au moins une heure…

- Bon sang, arrête de parler et dis-moi si je peux me retourner! Beugla t'il.

- Ok, pas la peine d'être vénère!

- C'est pas trop tôt! Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que les meufs peuvent-être longues pour se changer! Jura t-il. »

Je ne répondis rien mais je pensais très fort : " Pardonnez-moi ô! Dieu des dieux, roi parmi les rois, grand maître des Serpentards! "() Je rangeais correctement mes affaires et m'assit ensuite. Blaise m'observait l'air impénétrable. Je lui rendis son regard. Nous détournâmes les yeux en même temps. Je pris mon livre que j'avais sortis de ma valise et je m'installais confortablement. Je l'ouvris à la page où j'étais rendue, et je commençais à lire. Malfoy m'observa d'un air renfermé. Zabini, lui, était plus ouvert. Son visage exprimait une attitude zen. Je les ignorais et plongeais dans ma lecture. Peu après, Hermione revint au compartiment. Elle commença : «

- Je suis désolée Lyly, je voulais rester juste le temps de ………… »

Elle se figea et se tut brusquement en apercevant mon "adorable" compagnie. Elle se renfrogna et dit :

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là eux ?

- Eux, ils ont un nom sang-de-bourbe, et…, commença Malfoy.

- Ils sont venus s'incruster parce qu'il n'y a plus de place ailleurs et parce qu'ils avaient la flemme de brutaliser des élèves pour se libérer un compartiment. Ils sont donc venus s'incruster ici. Et ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser pour t'être laissée distraire, je te pardonne d'avance. Dépêche-toi de t'habiller, on arrive, coupais-je.

- Oui, je me dépêche. »

Après un dernier regard mauvais vers Malfoy, elle prit son uniforme et ordonna aux garçons : «

- Tournez-vous!

- Oh! Non, pas encore! Protestèrent t'il en chœur.

- Eh! Si! Pas de chance! Vous auriez du choisir un autre compartiment! Se moqua Hermione.

- Je te jure que tu vas me payer ça Granger! Et toi aussi Black! Promis Malfoy avant de s'exécuter. Zabini en fit de même. »

Hermione était rayonnante. Avoir réussi à avoir le dernier mot avec Malfoy la rendait heureuse et presque euphorique. Elle m'adressa un sourire éclatant, que je lui rendis, et commença à s'habiller.

Arrivé à Poudlard, le train ralentis. Hermione et moi sortîmes en premières car Zabini avait eu la galanterie de nous laissé passer. Harry et Ron n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. Je commençais également à m'inquiéter mais je n'en laissais rien voir. Dans la grande salle, le plafond magique était de la couleur du temps. Il pleuvait des cordes. Nous prîmes place à la table et en attendant la répartition, j'engageais la discussion ave Nick-quasi-sans-tête, le fantôme de Gryffondor. Soudain Hermione me dit : «

- Alyssa!

- Quoi?

- Harry et Ron! Ils ne sont pas arrivés!

- Oui, tu as raison, c'est bizarre.

- Au fait, …

- Quoi?

- J'ai oublié de te dire que la sœur de Ron vient cette année. J'ai discuté avec elle tout à l'heure dans le train.

- Ah! Oui, c'est vrai, je l'ai aperçus.

- Tiens, d'ailleurs, la répartition va commencer.

- Harry et Ron vont louper ça… »

Je me tu car McGonagall avait commencé à appeler les premières années. La Répartition dura un grand quart d'heure. Enfin, Dumbledore nous dit bon appétit et nos assiettes se remplirent. Je vis Hagrid nous adressé un regard perplexe. Je crois qu'il se demandait où étaient Harry et Ron. Quand nous eûmes fini de nous restauré (pour moi c'est quand j'eu fini d'engloutir tout ce qui me passait sous le nez), Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les dortoirs. Devant la porte de la tour, nous croisâmes Harry et Ron. Ils arrivaient apparemment et était vraiment très sales. Hermione leurs sauta au cou. Moi je me contentais d'un visage vraiment joyeux. Je dis :

- Pardonnez-moi, je ne vais pas vous serrer dans mes bras, vous me paraissez un petit peu sales.

- On comprends! Me dit Harry.

- Bon c'est pas tout, mais vous nous raconterez votre arrivée dans la salle commune. J'ai pas envies de dormir dehors ce soir. Dis-je.

- Oui, c'est sûr! Dit Ron.

- Le mot de passe c'est "Rossignol". Intervint une voix masculine derrière nous. »

Je me retournais et vit Fred et Georges qui arrivaient avec Lee Jordan. Ils étaient suivis par huit élèves de deuxièmes années comme nous. Je les connaissais et ils étaient très sympathiques. Il s'agissait de Gawyn et Galaad Trakand, de Logain Temapon, de Mazrim taim, de Rand Al'Thor, de Matrim Cauthon, de Perrin Aybara et de Lia David. Ils parlaient de quelque chose a priori très marrant. Fred me dit : «

- Bah! Alors, on est pas content de nous voir? Au fait, Ron, comment t'es arrivé?

- Je … commença Ron.

- Peu importe pour l'instant, ce qui compte, c'est qu'on ne dorme pas dehors. "Rossignol" dis-je à l'attention du portrait. »

Nous entrâmes, suivi par le petit groupe de deuxièmes années qui nous suivaient. Le portrait se referma derrière eux. Je laissais Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, Georges et Lee Jordan pour aller dire bonjour aux autres. Je me dirigeais vers Gawyn et Galaad en premier. Ils m'accueillir avec de grands sourires. Je le leur retournais. Puis, je dis bonjour aux autres. Ils me demandèrent comment s'étaient passées mes vacances. Je leurs racontais ce que j'avais fais, à savoir que j'avais été en Espagne pour un mois et en Italie l'autre mois. Ils me dirent : «

- Ah! C'est pour ça que tu es super bronzée?

- Oui, en effet, vous êtes drôlement observateurs, répondis-je en riant.

- C'est sûr, je me suis entraîné pendant les vacances, plaisanta Galaad.

- Je vois ça…j'adressait un grand sourire à Galaad puis, je repris : Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant les vacances?

- Moi j'ai été en Tunisie, répondit Rand.

- Nous, on a été au Brésil, ajouta Gawyn an désignant Galaad et lui.

- Et nous, le reste, on a été en France, dans le sud, dit Lia en regroupant dans le "nous" elle, Matrim, Perrin, Mazrim et Logain. »

Soudain, une boule de poil noir me sauta dessus. En riant, je reconnus Demoniak. Elle était heureuse de me voir. Je laissais le petit groupe qui s'était très justement surnommé "les inséparables" et je rejoignit Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, Georges et Lee Jordan. Hermione était fatiguée et alla se coucher. Harry Ron en firent autant. Moi, je me contentais de m'asseoir sur un canapé devant le feu et de caresser distraitement Demoniak. Fred vint s'asseoir à ma gauche tandis que Georges prenait place à ma droite. Lee Jordan était allé se coucher ainsi que "les inséparables". Georges me demanda : «

- Alors, ces vacances?

- Comme ça, et vous?

- Ouais, bof. »

Puis, les jumeaux allèrent eux aussi se coucher après m'avoir dit bonsoir. Je restais devant la cheminée, le regard perdu dans les flammes. Je pensais à mes vacances.

_Flash back :__ (récit à la troisième personne) _

_Alyssa se trouvait sur la plage en Espagne. Elle regardait les nuages, leurs imaginant une forme à partie de laquelle elle imaginait une histoire. Elle bronzait en même temps. Au bout d'un moment, elle se leva et partit se baigner. Elle était seule sur la plage, elle venait de se rendre compte que la nuit était tombée. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, elle avait demandé aux Granger de ne pas s'inquiéter, elle voulait rester seule un moment pour réfléchir aux évènements de l'année passée. Elle était donc pas particulièrement pressée. Elle plongea et nagea un petit bout de temps. Soudain, elle se rendis compte qu'elle n'avait plus ses jambes. Elle paniqua en réalisant qu'elle avait une queue de poisson. Elle vit aussi qu'elle pouvait respirer sous l'eau. Elle remarqua une forme qui nageait dans sa direction. Elle prit peur et voulut remonter à la surface. A sa grande surprise, une voix l'appela par son nom. «_

_- Alyssa._

_- Quoi? Qui m'appelle? Qui êtes-vous?_

_- Chut! N'aie pas peur, nous sommes des sirènes, comme toi._

_- Moi?_

_- Oui, en partie. Mais, il existe de nombreuses autres facettes de toi que tu ne connais pas encore. Mais ce n'est pas à nous de te les révéler. Il faudra les découvrir par toi-même. Nous, nous sommes là pour t'apprendre tes pouvoirs de sirènes. Il faut que tu nous suives dans le royaume des sirènes pour suivre cet enseignement. Tu passeras une journée chez nous ce qui équivaut à une heure de ton temps. Viens…_

_- Je… Comment… D'accord, j'arrive. » _

_Elle se rendit donc au royaume des sirènes et apprit à se transformer quand elle le voulait. Elle rentra chez les Granger et n'en avait rien dit à personne. Elle n'en revenait, comment aurait-elle pu expliquer quelque chose qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas…_

_Fin du Flash back._

( Désolé, je fais encore une ellipse. Voilà, nous sommes au moment où Ginny jette le journal de Jedusor. )

J'étais en train de discuter avec Mimi Geignarde lorsque quelque chose la traversa. Mimi poussa un hurlement perçant et rentra dans ses toilettes, tout en m'éclaboussant copieusement bien sûr! Je ramassais l'objet en question et il s'avéra que c'était un journal noir. Je l'ouvrit et je put lire, en tout petit, _Journal intime de Tom Elvis Jedusor_. Je le feuilletais mais il était vierge. Visiblement, ce Tom n'avait pas jugé utile d'écrire dedans (Ahh! J'ai fais une réplique digne du R.I.S qui passe sur TF1). Entendant des pas dans le couloir, j'arrachais une page et je laissais le journal retombé par terre. Je dis à l'attention de Mimi : «

- S'il te plaît, ne dis à personne que j'étais avec toi en train de parler de tu-sais-quoi, ok? Merci. »

Je sortis en trombe et je me faufilais par une entrée secrète. J'avisais Ron, Hermione et Harry qui entraient dans les toilettes des filles où je me trouvais quelques secondes auparavant. Je courus droit dans mon dortoir parce que je voulais examiner la page du journal que j'avais arraché. Une fois assise sur mon lit, je dépliais le bout de parchemin jauni et je l'observais. Il était très vieux, c'était une certitude. Je pris une plume de balbuzard et la trempais dans de l'encre. J'écrivis : _Je m'appelle Alyssa Black et j'ai 12 ans ½. _La page absorba l'encre après quelques secondes. Pétrifiée de surprise, je vis apparaître ces quelques mots :

- _Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance Alyssa. Comme tu l'as sûrement deviné, je m'appelle Tom Elvis Jedusor. Je préfère que l'on m'appelle Tom. J'ai environs 17 ans dans ce journal. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes à écrire dans ce journal Alyssa?_

_- Je l'ai trouvé dans un endroit plutôt humide et j'en ai arraché une page, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas…_

_- Du tout. Ainsi, tu es en 2__ème__ année? Es-tu de sang pur?_

_- Oui, je suis en 2__ème__ année et oui, je suis de sang pur pourquoi?_

_- Non, pour rien. C'était juste une question comme ça._

_- D'accord, je vais te laisser maintenant, je dois descendre manger. Á bientôt._

_- Bon appétit._

Puis, je repliais la page et la glissais dans ma poche. Comme je l'ai dis, je suis descendu manger. Ensuite, je suis aller me couché après avoir dit bonne nuit aux inséparables et à Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, Georges et Lee Jordan.

( Je vais maintenant aller directement au passage dans la chambre des secrets.)

Je m'étais caché derrière une statue. Je n'avais pas envisagé que Harry puisse découvrir l'entrée de la chambre des secrets. Pourtant, il l'avait trouvé. Il était fourchelang et très intelligent. Je le regardais courir vers un endroit que je n'avais pas encore regardé. Je distinguais une forme sombre étendue sur le sol. Avec horreur, je compris que c'était Ginny Weasley. Puis, je vis un jeune homme très beau sortir journal que Harry avait ramassé. S'ensuit un dialogue dont je n'ai pas tout saisi mais qui dura un petit moment. Ensuite, un gros serpent sortit de la bouche de la statue de Salazar Serpentard, celle-là même derrière laquelle j'étais cachée. Je me recroquevillais un petit peu plus sur moi-même. Puis, Harry partit combattre ce monstre ans les tunnels. Je me précipitais vers Ginny. Elle était d'une pâleur inquiétante. J'entendis le jeune homme me dire : «

- Ainsi, voici aussi Alyssa Black, eh! Bien, que fais-tu là jeune beauté?

- Qui êtes…… commençais-je.

- Qui je suis?

- Tom Elvis Jedusor ? !

- En personne, ou plutôt bientôt en personne. Et toi tu es la fille de Sirius Black?

- Apparement. Mais que fais Ginny ici? Et pourquoi elle est toute pâle? Et pourquoi avez-vous fait sortir le monstre que Harry essaie de tuer? Et…

- Du calme, me coupa t'il.

- Mais…

- Si le Basilic essaie de tuer Harry, c'est parce que je l'ai ordonné, si Ginny Weasley est toute pâle, c'est parce que je suis en train de puiser dans ses forces pour revivre, elle est venue me rejoindre ici de son propre gré.

- Je ne vous croie pas!

- Tu as tort, et tu devrais me tutoyer, je ne suis pas un vieillard infirme.

- Vous…Tu n'es pas réel!

- Que si! Et je sais tout de toi. Sirène et héritière de Sirius Black et de Lord Voldemort. Quand tu m'as dit ton nom, j'ai tout de suite deviné qui tu étais. Ma fille. Car je suis Lord Voldemort.

- C'est impossible!! Mon père est Sirius Black! Pas toi!

- Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! »

Ce fut sur un rire démoniaque qu'il m'adressa sa dernière parole car je partis en courant, accablée par ses révélations. Je laissais Ginny au soin de Harry qui me vit partir en courant sans avoir le temps de faire autre chose que de crier mon nom. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais agis égoïstement. Malheureusement, il était trop tard. Je courus me réfugier dans mon dortoir. Je restais prostrée sur mon lit pendant de long moment, à caresser Demoniak. Puis, un brouhaha venant de la salle commune me tira de mon état léthargique. Je me levais doucement, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Demoniak qui s'était endormie sur mon oreiller, et je descendis lentement dans la salle commune. Beaucoup d'élèves s'étaient rassemblés et étaient en pleine discussion. Je vis les inséparables et j'allais à leur rencontre. Je leur demandais : «

- Que se passe t'il?

- La chambre des secrets existe, et Potter ainsi que les deux Weasley en reviennent.

- Ils sont où?

- A l'infirmerie. Mais… »

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Je couru à l'infirmerie. Arrivée devant la porte, je restais un moment indécise, devrais-je dire que j'y étais aussi, ou bien garder le secret? Finalement, je décidais que je verrais ça sur le tas. J'entrais comme une furie dans l'infirmerie et la première chose que je vis, ce fut Harry, blessé un peu partout, qui me regardais. «

- Tu y étais n'est-ce pas?

- …

- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas arrêtée quand je t'ai appelé?

- …

- Réponds, s'il te plaît…

- Je…Je ne pouvais pas…Je suis désolée…Ginny va bien?

- Oui, mais, que faisais-tu là-bas?

- Rien… »

Je le laissais là, et je repartis comme j'étais venue. Apercevant Hermione plus loin, je marchais à sa rencontre. Puis, je vis qu'elle me regardait bizarrement. Elle commença à parler : «

- Alyssa, Harry me l'a dit, tu y étais, pourquoi… »

Je ne la laissais pas continuer. Tournant les talons, je m'enfuis au dehors, la laissant plantée là. Je ne pouvais pas leur dire, j'étais la fille de deux criminels. Sirius Black, célèbre pour avoir tuer treize moldus, et Lord Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de toute l'histoire. Comment est-ce que je pourrais les regarder en face après ça? Et puis, je me voyais mal leur disant que j'étais une sirène, et qu'il y avait probablement de grandes chances pour que je sois autre chose en plus, encore plus bizarre. Finalement, j'arrivais au bord du lac. Désorientée, je m'y laissais tombé lamentablement. J'étais égoïste. Plus encore, j'étais la fille de deux monstres. Je me laissais aller aux larmes. Je pleurais pendant longtemps, je compensais toutes les fois où j'ai voulu pleurer mais où mes yeux sont restés secs. Je pleurais pour tout ce dont j'aurais du pleurer mais où les larmes sont restées coincées dans mon corps. Je pleurais au point de me déshydratée. C'est ainsi que me trouva Blaise Zabini, pour une fois sans Malfoy. Il vint se placer derrière moi en silence. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il plaça ses mains sur mes épaules que je m'aperçu de sa présence. M'éloignant involontairement, je me retournais vivement. Sans savoir pourquoi, sa présence me faisait du bien. Il esquissa un geste pour s'écarter mais, je me blottis dans ses bras. Là, je me laissais aller encore une fois à mes pleurs. Il me réconforta autant qu'il le put. Je lui en fus reconnaissante et mes pleurs finirent par se tarirent. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et se leva. Il repartit comme il était venu, sans un bruit. Sans le savoir, il avait ôté un poids de mon cœur. Je me levais à contre-cœur et je me dirigeais d'un pas décidé vers le château. J'allais tout dire à Ron Hermione et Harry.

Ainsi, le jour du banquet, nous étions redevenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Tout ça grâce à Blaise Zabini, un serpentard ami de Draco Malfoy, l'ennemi juré de Harry. Bien entendu, je leur avais tout dit sauf ce passage là, et sauf celui du journal de Jedusor. Puis, vint le jour du départ. Cette fois, m'installais dans un compartiment toute seule. J'avais besoins de réfléchir. Hermione le comprit et ils me laissèrent tranquille. Toute seule dans un compartiment vide, je méditais sur ce que j'avais appris cette année.


	6. Chapter 6

Note de l'auteur :

**Note de l'auteur**** :**

**C'est une fanfiction sur l'univers d'Harry Potter. Les magnifiques décors et les merveilleux personnages de cette fanfic' sont de J.K ROWLING. Le personnage d'Alyssa Black est de mon invention, son histoire comprend des personnages de J.K. ROWLING mais dont j'ai légèrement modifié le passé. J'ai Incrusté quelques personnage de la série de Roman "La roue du temps" de Robert JORDAN. Pour les fautes d'orthographe (dont je pense que mon récit en sera parsemé) je vous demande de ne pas trop vous formalisez. Elles seront en partie corrigées par l'ordinateur. Quant à la trame de mon histoire, soyez indulgents je vous prie car c'est ma première fic'. Les chapitres ne seront peut-être pas très long car cela dépendra de mon inspiration du moment. Si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose dans mon récit, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Ceci étant fait, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère de tout mon cœur que vous l'apprécierez.**

_Resumé :__ Ainsi, le jour du banquet, nous étions redevenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Tout ça grâce à Blaise Zabini, un serpentard ami de Draco Malfoy, l'ennemi juré de Harry. Bien entendu, je leur avais tout dit sauf ce passage là, et sauf celui du journal de Jedusor. Puis, vint le jour du départ. Cette fois, m'installais dans un compartiment toute seule. J'avais besoins de réfléchir. Hermione le comprit et ils me laissèrent tranquille. Toute seule dans un compartiment vide, je méditais sur ce que j'avais appris cette année._

Pendant les vacances, moi et Hermione sommes restée chez elle pendant que ses parents allaient au ski. Moi, pour m'entraîner, je suis aller dans la baignoire pour essayer de me transformer. En vérité, je voulais vérifier si j'étais véritablement capable de me re-transformer quand je le voulais. J'ai donc fait couler de l'eau dans la baignoire et je m'y suis installer. Malheureusement, je devais attendre d'être sèche pour me re-transformer et donc, étant dans la baignoire, je ne pus pas me sécher. Je dus appeler Hermione pour qu'elle me sèche. Je ne l'ai pas recommencé. En bref, Hermione a été témoins de mon pouvoir et y a cru complètement. On s'est ensuite mis à ranger toute la maison pour nous occuper. Ce n'est pas que ça m'enchantait mais il n'y avais rien d'autre à faire. Ensuite, Hermione à demandé si ça me disait de faire une méga fête. Evidemment, là, j'étais largement enchanté. Donc, on a appelé les parents d'Hermione et on leur a demandé. Ils étaient réticents au début mais après que l'on ait assuré que c'était nous qui nettoierions, ils ont accepté. On a ensuite préparé des boissons (non-alcoolisées bien sûr) et on a préparé la maison. Ensuite, on a envoyé une invitation à Harry, Ron, Fred, Georges, Lee, Neville, Ginny, Rand, Mazrim, Gawyn, Galaad, Logain, Lia, Perrin, et Mat. Ils étaient tous conviés à la fiesta organisée chez nous. Il nous restait maintenant 2 heures pour tout rendre parfait avant l'arrivée de nos invités. Je m'occupais des décorations, je les replaçais, arrangeait des fleurs qui étaient de travers, je vérifiais les CD, on en avait pris pas mal, pour pouvoir tenir toute la nuit jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Il y avait de toutes sortes, Rap, R'&'B, Soul, etc… Bref, on ne savait plus quoi faire. Puis j'ai eu une idée (je sais, ça ne m'arrive pas souvent, mais bon, pour une fois que j'en ai une). Donc, mon idée était d'inviter aussi quelques serpentards. Hermione était réticente au début, mais je sus la convaincre (je lui dis que c'était pour une bonne cause: réunir les maisons serpentard et gryffondor et que comme ça, au moins nos relations entre maisons s'amélioreraient…) et elle accepta. J'envoyais tout de suite une invitation à quelques serpentards de ma connaissance (vous devinez pas?). Quelques heures plus tard, les premiers invités arrivaient. D'abord Harry, Ron, Fred et Georges, Neville, Ginny, Lee, puis Rand, Mazrim, Gawyn, Galaad, Logain, Lia, Perrin, et Mat. Enfin, les serpentards que j'avais invité arrivèrent. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Fred, Georges, Lee, Rand, Mazrim, Gawyn, Galaad, Logain, Lia, Perrin, et Mat ouvrirent tous des yeux ronds comme des boules de cristal en voyant de qui il s'agissait. Hermione me fusilla du regard car je ne lui avais pas dit de qui il s'agissait. «

- Vous?! Cria Harry.

- Oui nous, répondit calmement Draco Malfoy avec un sourire narquois et railleur, Pourquoi, ça te gène?

- Foutez le camp, vociféra Ron.

- Pourquoi, c'est bien ici qu'il y à une fête, non?

- Vous n'êtes pas invitez! Cassez-vous! Dit Harry.

- Si, on est invités… commença Malfoy.

- C'est moi qui les invités, intervins-je avant que tout ne dégénère.

- QUOI ?! POURQUOI?! Demanda Harry.

- Parce que c'est pour renouer les relations entre les maisons.

- Mais pourquoi EUX? Demanda Hermione.

- Pourquoi je devrais me justifier? Questionnais-je.

- Bref, coupa-t'elle désireuse de ne pas faire d'histoires, puisque ils sont là, autant faire avec.

- Si on est là, c'est pour Black, pas pour vous…

- Malfoy s'il te plaît n'envenime pas les choses, suppliais-je.

- Il arrête, n'est-ce pas Draco? Dit Blaise, qui jusque là était resté silencieux. »

Il se tourna vers Crabbe et Goyle et leurs fit signe d'entrer. Puis il me fit un discret signe de la tête en guise de salut. Hermione et moi escortâmes nos invités jusqu'au salon où nous leurs offrons des friandises et des gâteaux. Puis, je mit la musique et nous nous mîmes à danser. De temps en temps, on s'arrêtaient, et on mangeaient un bout. Au début, j'ai dansé avec Harry, avec Ron, avec Fred ou Georges, je sais pas bien les différencier, avec Georges ou Fred (je vais apprendre à les différencier, promis!), avec Lee… Il devait être dans les minuits et quelques quand je m'arrêtais une première fois. Je m'assis lourdement sur une chaise. Je but une gorgée de sirop d'orange, quand Zabini vint près de moi. Il tendit la main en disant : «

- Tu veux danser?

- Volontiers, c'est sympa.

- Ok, merci. »

Il m'entraîna sur la piste de danse au moment où la musique changea, ce fut sur un slow que nous allions danser. Il m'entoura la taille de ces bras, et je me rapprochais de lui. Pendant qu'on dansaient, le monde s'effaça autour de nous, nous étions seuls. Je ne perçevais plus que sa présence. Soudain, je fronçais les sourcils. Je n'entendais plus la musique. Je relevais ma tête que j'avais, accidentellement bien sûr, posé sur le torse de Zabini. Il en fit autant, sauf que lui, il releva sa tête penchée vers moi (qu'est-ce que je suis petite dis-donc! Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte jusqu'à maintenant). On s'écarta et on regarda autour de nous. finalement, je n'étais pas très loin de la vérité quand j'ai dit que le monde s'éffaçais autour de nous et que nous étions seuls. Tout autour de nous, c'était le néant. Je voulus avancer en dehors du cercle de lumière, mais une force m'en empêcha et me rejeta en arrière dans les bras de Zabini. Furieuse, je recommençais encore et encore, mais à chaque fois, ça se terminait de la même façon: dans les bras de Zabini, qui, amusé de ma réaction envers cette situation, et des conséquences de cette réction, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, à part pour me rattrapper. Mais, à chaque fois, c'était de plus en plus fort. Des hématomes et des contusions commençèrent à apparaître sur mon corps, enfin, sur les parties de mon corps mises à nu par ma tenue, c'est à dire, à commencer par mes bras, mes épaules, mes jambes, mon visage et mon cou, comme j'étais en robe un peu courte (qui m'arrive juste au dessous des genoux). Quand il vit ça, Zabini me retint contre lui. Je voulu me dégager, mais je me heurtais à sa supériorité. Le bel italien (car Zabini est italien, enfin, c'est un métisse, mais bon…) était plus fort que moi, et plus grand aussi. Dépitée, je cessai de lutter contre lui et je me blottis dans ces bras. Il resserra son étreinte autour de moi, dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant mais ce geste me fit mesurer l'horreur de notre situation. Je sentit les larmes me monter aux yeux, aussi, je luttai contre et je me raidis. Il me montra un visage surpris, puis se reprit. Il me dit que tout allait pour le mieux. Cela me rendis encore plus déprimée, car je savais qu'il n'en était rien. Soudain, je me raisonnais. Je m'écartais brusquement de Zabini et je me tournais vers le mur invisible qui nous retenaient prisonniers. «

- Au fait, dis-je, nous sommes des sorciers, non?

- C'est exact, répondit-il.

- Tu as ta baguette?

- Malheureusement, non. Je l'ai laissée avec la tienne avant d'aller danser.

- Crotte!

- Pourquoi?

- Parcer qu'on n'a pas essayé la magie, enfin, JE n'ai pas essayé la magie, parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que tu aie fait grand chose…

- Je te retenais, fit Zabini en souriant d'un air moqueur, et ce n'étais pas une mince affaire…

- Pfff! Idiot, dis-je en soupirant.

- Je plaisante, mais il faut avouer que cette situation m'a pris de court. Comment pense-tu que l'on a atterrit là?

- Aucune idée. Par magie? Ajoutais-je avec malice.

- Aucun doute la-dessus, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus logique.

- Mouais… »

Je me remémmorais les paroles des sirènes. "_il existe de nombreuses autres facettes de toi que tu ne connais pas encore. Mais ce n'est pas à nous de te les révéler. Il faudra les découvrir par toi-même." _Qu'elles avaient dit. Alors, voyons voir ces fameux dons! Me dis-je.

"Voyons si cela peut nous sortir de là!" me dis-je. J'entrais en transe sans m'en aperçevoir. Je me concentrais sur ce qui nous retenais, et j'imaginais que c'était une grande muraille, en bois, qui nous entourait, pas un mur invisible. Puis, je pensais à un boulet de canon qui venait détruire la muraille. Enfin, j'invoquais le feu qui détruisit le reste de la muraille. Je sortis de ma transe, mais je m'évanouis aussitôt, vaincue par la fatigue.

Lorsque je me réveillais, je vis tout de suite le visage inquiet de Zabini au-dessus de moi. Il fut soulagé de me voir revenir à moi. Je me relevais d'un bond et je regardais autour de nous. Il me confirma que j'avais réussit à détruire le mur. On se depêcha de courir hors du cercle de lumière qui nous avait retenu. On couru longtemps. Finalement, hors d'haleine, on s'arrêta. Je m'écroulais à côté de Zabini. «

- Tu crois qu'on est où, là? Me demanda t'il.

- J'sais pas, répondis-je.

- Au fait, comment t'as fais ce que t'as fais tout à l'heure?

- Tu veux vraiment tout savoir?

- Oui.

- C'est une très longue histoire, je te préviens…

- T'inquiète.

- Bon, Ok, alors voilà… »

Je lui racontais tout ce que je savais à propos de moi. Je lui narrais tout ce que j'avais vécut, et il m'écouta attentivement. Quand j'eût finis, il avait la bouche ouverte sous l'effet de la stupeur. Je me relevais vivement, et je lui tendit la main. Il la prit et se releva, encore sous le choc de mes révélations. On se dirigea vers la direction d'où semblait venir des voix, croyant que c'était des voyageurs ou des habitants à même de nous aider. On mit le pied dans une clairière fort grande, verdoyante et fleurie. Mais, à peine avions nous fini de parcourir la clairière du regard et aperçut un groupe d'hommes en noirs que nous fûmes assomés propre et net. Lorsque je me reveillais, un vive douleur me transperçat la tête. Je me rappelais les hommes en noirs, puis, le trou noir. Zabini, qui était étendu à côté de moi, gisait, inconscient, immobile. Je le secouais légèrement et il ouvrit les yeux. Il se releva d'un coup, l'air surpris et vaguement effrayé. Il prononça le mot fatidique. Ou plutôt le mot et le nom : «

- C'est les mangemorts et Vold…Tu-Sais-Qui!

- Quoi!

- C'est les mangemorts et Vold…Tu-Sais-Qui! Répeta t'il.

- Mede!

- C'est rien de le dire, on est en plein dedans, dit-il sombrement. »

Un mangemort vint les voir et dit à Voldie(1) qu'on étaient réveillés. Je soupirait et me levais, malgré les cordes qui m'entravaient les chevilles et les poignets. Par un habile mouvement de contorsionniste, je me ramenais mes poignets, attachés dans mon dos, devant moi. Je détachais avant de demander à Zabini, qui se relevait aussi, de me tourner le dos. Puis, je le détachais. Il détacha ses pieds avant de me délivrer les poignets. Nous espérions nous eclipser discrètement, mais lorsqu'on courrait en sens opposé de là où on étaient arrivés, mais je me heurtais à quelqu'un. En levant les yeux, j'eût du mal à conservé un air farouche tellement ma stupeur était grande. J'ai percuté Lord Voldie(1). Le redouté mage noir. Je laissais échapper un soupir de frustration car Zabini avait été repris par les mangemort et que je ne pouvais pas partir sans lui. Donc nous ne pouvions pas nous échapper tot de suite. Voldie(1) commença : «

- Alors, on veut nous fausser compagnie, ma chére prisonnière?

- Et alors? Tu vas pas en faire tout un plat quand même? !

- Ha! Ha! Ha! On est pleine de surprises ma belle! Tu vas me distraire un certain temps je crois!

- Eh Oh! Papa, tu me fais honte, dis-je d'un ton nonchalemment impassible.

- Qu…qu…Quoi? Co…Comment? S'étrangla t'il.

- Tu vas pas me dire que t'es pas au courant? Là, c'est vexant!

- Mais c'est impossible, Black à été emprisonné et il m'a juré que tu…Oups! Fit-il.

- Je crois bien que tu t'es trahi! Bon, assez joué, je suis ta fille donc légalement ton héritière. C'est pourquoi, j'ordonne à tout les mangemort de s'évaporer dans les minutes qui viennent, sinon, je les écorcherais vif, c'est clair?

- Oui mademoiselle, répondit lâchement Avery.

- Très bien, disparaîssez! Quant à toi, mon cher père, je vais devoir t'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, dis-je gravement après que tout les mangemorts fussent partis.

- Qui est…dit-il sombrement, ne revenant toujours pas de sa surprise de me savoir en vie et en pleine santé.

- Ton retour parmi nous est terminé, ce n'est pas encore cette fois-ci que tu vas re-concquérir le monde.

- Comment?

- Adieu, et à une prochaine fois!

- Non, Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh! Fit Voldie(1) en disparaissant dans un tourbillon de flamme.

- Je crois bien que c'en ai fini cette fois, on peut rentrer, et j'espère bien ne pas avoir à redire que je suis sa fille, c'est horrible…

- Comment t'as fait pour que des flammes te sorte des doigts?

- J'sais pô!

- Bon, on rentre?

- Tout de suite. Je fais un portoloin?

- Oui.

- C'est parti! »

(1)_Voldie Lord Voldemort, mais je parie que vous le saviez, c'est affectueux_

Un peu plus loin, dans sombre caverne malodorante :

«

- Nooooon! Ce n'est pas vrai! » s'écria une forme courbé.

Puis, cette forme s'évanouit dans les airs.

Pendant ce temps, nous étions revenus chez Hermione. Je sonnais avant d'entrer. Une furie brune m'écrasa contre le mur. «

- T'étais où? On t'a chercher partout!

- Oui Hermione, je suis contente de te revoir.

- Oh! Alyssa, on étais tellement inquiets!

- Ce n'est rien, je suis en vie tu vois?

- Oui, c'est rassurant!

- Pas tant que ça, je crois bien que j'ai perdu trois cents cheveux! Et probablement que j'ai les côtes de cassées maintenant!

- Quoi? Pourquoi? Demanda Harry.

- Les cheveux parce que c'est pas pratique les promenade dans les bois au clair de lune, on n'y voit goutte!

- Ah? Et les côtes?

- Ça demande à Hermione de me lâcher.

- Ok! Hermione?

- Quoi?

- Alyssa va mourir si tu continue à la serrer comme ça

- Comment ?

- En la serrant comme tu le fais Hermy ! intervint Ron

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal ?

- Tout d'abord, tu sali son sang pur, mais si tu continue, elle va étouffer et tu seras responsable de sa mort, ce qui te vaudra un petit séjour à Azkaban, Granger! T'étais où Blaise? Ajouta Malfoy.

- Une promenade au clair de lune très agréable ma foi, surtout en si charmante compagnie, se moqua Zabini avec un clin d'œil complice à mon endroit.

- On vous racontera plus tard, pour l'instant, j'aimerais me laver et manger un bout! Coupais-je après avoir échanger un sourire de connivence avec Zabini. »

On s'installa à table, et je mangeais tout ce qui passait à ma portée. Quand j'eût fini, je m'affalais sur ma chaise. Puis, Draco, qui commençais à perdre patience, tapait du poing sur la table. Zabini commença : «

- Tout commence quand on dansait. Le monde s'est peu à peu effacé autour de nous, et quand on s'est rendu compte de ce qui se passait, c'était trop tard. On était dans un endroit totalement noir, et la seule lumière qui y avait, c'était le cercle lumineux autour de nous. Alyssa à essayer de passer de l'autre côté, mais une force invisible la repoussait. Après un bout de temps où on à cherché ce qu'on pourrait faire, elle a fait un drôle de tr…sort, probablement qu'elle l'a inventé, et le mur invisible s'est transformé en bois. Après, elle l'a détruit avec du feu. On est sorti et on à couru. On a été propulsé dans une sorte de fôret. On a couru hors de la forêt et on est arrivé à une clairière, zabini s'interrompit, me consultant du regard. Je prit la suite.

- On a à peine fait deux pas qu'on a été assomé par des mangemorts. Quand on s'est révéiller, l'un d'eux à été prévenir Voldie…euh Voldemort. On a coupé nos cordes, et on s'est tiré, malheureusement, je me suis heurté à Voldi…Voldemort. On a bavardé un peu et il a émit l'hypothèse qu'on pourrait lui servir d'amusement quelques temps. Mais, je lui ai répondu non et j'ai fait croire aux mangemort que Vold…emort leur a ordonné de partir. Après, j'ai renvoyé Voldemort en Enfer.

- Quoi? ! s'eclamèrent tout les autres en chœurs.

- Elle les a renvoyé en Enfer, fit Zabini, et avec brio!

- Non? C'est vrai? Demanda Fred.

- Oui, répondis-je modestement, mais ne vous faites pas d'illusions, il reviendra. Il est très intelligent.

- Zut! Et moi qui croyait que j'allais enfin être tranquille! Pesta Harry. »

La soirée s'est finie ½ heure après, tout les invités sont partis. Hermione et moi rangeâmes les restes de notre soirée que j'ai nommée "désastre au bout de la nuit". On alla ensuite nous coucher et on s'endormit comme des masses.

Et voilà, nous sommes le 1er septembre. Trois semaines après la fête. Mione et moi nous sommes sur le quai du Poudlard Express. On monte dans le train et on se cherche un compartiment tranquille. Finalement, on atterrit dans un compartiment avec un professeur. R.J Lupin, je lis. Bref, le voyage se passe normalement, et quand la dame aux bonbons passe, on se jettent sur les friandises. Le professeur, lui, n'a pas l'air de se réveiller. On se rasseoit. «

- Tu crois qu'il est mort? Demanda Ron.

- Tu rigole! Lançais-je.

- Bah! Pourquoi, ça se peut! Au fait, c'est un prof de quoi?

- Sûrement de DCFM. C'est le seul qui manque.

- Ouais, justement, ça fait une raison de plus pour qu'il meurt. Ce poste est maudit. Par contre, j'ignore pourquoi, fit-il.

- Moi je sais! C'est à cause de mon…de Vold…emort. Fit-je en essaynt d'éviter de me tromper dans son nom. Parce que ça le ferait pas d'appeler un mage noir Voldie! Et ça serais con de leur avouer que Voldie est mon père.

- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il à fait demande Hermione interressée.

- C'est parce qu'il veut ou plutôt voulait ce poste. Il est revenu après l'école, juste après avoir quitter l'école, pour être précise, et il ne pouvait pas exercer ce job parce qu'il était trop jeune. Alors, il a parcouru le monde et quand il est revenu, C'est Dumbledore qui était directeur et qui lui a refusé une nouvelle fois ce poste. Alors, depuis, Dumbledore n'a pas réussi à garder un prof de DCFM plus d'un an.

- Ça se tient, fit Harry songeur. »

Á ce moment là, toutes les lumières du train s'éteignirent. Ginny et Neville arrivèrent. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit et livra la place à une créatures horrible. Il n'avait pas de visage, juste un énorme trou, caché sous une cagoule, par lequel il aspirait l'air. Ce même air devint froid et glacial. J'eût l'impression que toutes idées de bonheur me désertait. Harry s'évanouit. J'aperçut une main luisante, visqueuse, pleine de croûte. Comme si elle s'était putréfiée dans l'eau. Il dût sentir mon regard car il la rangea. Il se tourna vers moi et m'attrapa. Il enleva le bas de sa capuche, dévoilant un vide à la place qu'aurais du prendre la bouche et le nez. Il aspirait l'air autour de moi et je crût que j'allais mourir. Je sentais mon âme s'envoler vers le trou béant qui servait de bouche à la chose. J'eût l'impression de revivre les pires moments de ma vie. Quelqu'un lança d'une voix rauque : «

- Silence! Restez où vous êtes! »

Le professeur Lupin, apparemment réveillé, s'avança à vers la chose avec une lueure menaçante dans son regard, vif, ambré. Son visage était fatigué, mais il était sur le qui-vive. Il abaissa sa baguette et la chose me lâcha. Instantanément, mon âme revint docilement se loger dans ma poitrine. Je m'écartais vivement de la chose et frottait avec dégoût l'endroit où elle avait posés ses mains, vraiment très dégoûtante, sur moi. «

- Personne dans ce compartiment ne cache Sirius Black sous sa cape. Allez vous-en. »

Moi, je me figeais en entendant le nom de Sirius Black. Il s'était évadé apparement. La créature ne bougea pas d'un pouce et tendit une main osseuse et décharnée vers moi en poussant un long râle. «

- Especto Patronum! »

La créature fit volte-face et partit comme si elle glissait sur des patins à roulettes, apeurée par la forme argenté qui sortit de la baguette du professeur Lupin. Je remarquais que Harry s'évanouissait et, avec Ron, je m'accroupis à côté de lui. Lupin sortit du chocolat de sa valise au moment où Harry revenait à lui. Il nous en distribua à chacun une portion généreuse, mais Harry et moi eûrent droit aux plus grosses parts. Je l'engloutis en une bouchée, sous le regard amusée d'Hermione. Je sentis aussi un regard insistant qui me scrutait intensément. Je me retournait et croisait le regard, argenté, du professeur Lupin. Gênée, je détournais les yeux. Un peu plus tard, il sortit pour aller voir le contrôleur. Avant, il me fit signe de venir. J'obéis et on sortit dans le couloir. «

- Tu t'appelle comment?

- Alyssa Black professeur.

- Black…murmura t'il songeur.

- Je suis la fille de Sirius Black, c'est sûrement pour ça que ça vous dit quelque chose. Je crois qu'il s'est évadé il n'y a pas longtemps, non?

- En effet, et tu es sa fille?

- Oui.

- J'ai très bien connu ton père, c'était un de mes amis quand j'étais à Poudlard.

- Vraiment? Il était comment? Vous pourrez me parlez de lui à Poudlard?

- Oui, c'était l'un de mes meilleurs amis, avec James Potter et Peter Pettigrow. Il était farceur et très séduisant, toutes les filles étaient à ses pieds, enfin, une moitié, tandis que l'autre était au pieds de James, mais comme James n'avais d'yeux que pour Lily Evans, donc, elles se sont rabattus sur Sirius, mais elles ne perdaient rien au change, ajouta t'il avec un sourire. Et si tu veux, on se prendra une heure ou deux dans la semaine et on parlera de ton père et de toi.

- Oh! Merci professeur, vous n'aurez qu'a m'envoyer un hibou pour me dire quand vous serez libres, et je viendrais, dis-je avec une lueure de joie dans les yeux.

- C'est entendu, si tu veux, tu pourras amener un album phot vide, je te passerais des photos.

- Merci beaucoup professeur.

- C'est rien, et puis ça me fait plaisir de connaître la fille de Sirius. Tu peux retourner dans le compartiment, je vais voir le chauffeur, je reviendrai après.

- D'accord. A toute à l'heure professeur!

- A toute à l'heure à Poudlard. »

Il se détourna et alla voi le conducteur pendant que je retournais dans le compartiment. Je m'assis sur la banquette un sourire au lèvres. «

- Alyssa? Demanda Hermione.

- Oui?

- Il t'as dit quoi Lupin?

- Il a dit qu'il me parlerais de mon père.

- C'est génial pour toi, mais … euh … lequel?

- Sirius.

- C'est cool pour toi.

- Pourquoi t'as dit lequel Hermione? Demanda Ginny.

- Parce que … euh … parce que …

- Parce que ma mère ressemble à un homme et se conduit comme un homme, mentis-je.

- Mais, tu ne vis pas chez Hermione?

- Si mais je connais mes parents.

- Ahh! »

Tout le monde se tut et on arriva à Poudlard peu après. Je mis mon uniforme avec Hermione et Ginny pendant que les garçons sortaient. On sortit à notre tour et ils rentrènt et se changèrent à leur tour. On descendit du train et on entra dans les calèches.

A peine entrés dans le hall, MacGonagall, Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh arrivèrent et nous prièrent de les suivre, Harry, Hermione et moi. On entra dans le bureau de MacGo. Dumbledore et MacGo retournèrent à la grande salle tandis que Mme Pomfresh nous donna un carré de chocolat, mais je protestait : «

- Le professeur Lupin nous en à déjà donné professeur.

- Voilà au moins quelqu'un qui connaît les premiers soins! Bon, vous pouvez retournez au banquet. Miss Granger, le professeur MacGonagall voudrait vous voir après le banquet, vous reviendrez ici.

- Entendu Mme. »

On sortit du bureau et on entra dans la grande salle. Ron nous dit la bouche pleine : «

- Vous chavez loupé la répartichion!

- Tant pis. Ah! Le repas est servi, dis-je. »

Je mangeais deux pilons de poulets avec des frites. Après le dessert, trèèès copieux! Dumbledore fit son discours. Il nous appris qu'il y aurait des détraqueurs cette année à Poudlard. Ron me dit que c'était ce qui nous avaient attaqués dans le train. Bref, après ça, on regagna le dortoir. Hermione passa voir MacGo et nous rejoignit après.

Le premier cours avec Lupin fut très instructif. C'était aussi très marrant. Les épouvantards, je maîtrisais maintenant. Puis, on eût un double cours de potions. Rogue nous demanda de nous placer par groupe de trois. Malfoy et Zabini me regardèrent. Je dis : «

- Hermione, vous pouvez vous mettre tous les trois ensemble, je vais avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- D'accord. »

Je me dirigeais vers la table des deux serpentards et Blaise me demanda : «

- Alors, y s'est passé quelque chose après notre départ?

- Oui.

- Quoi?

- J'ai dormi comme une souche pendant quinze heures! Je fis.

- Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Fit Draco. Donc y'a rien eu de nouveau?

- Non.

- Miss Black! Arrêtez de distraire vos camarades, intervint Rogue.

- Mais monsieur…

- Taisez-vous ou je vous enlève des points! Coupa t'il

- Bien monsieur! »

Je lui lançais un regard haineux et me plongeais dans la potion que nous devions faire. Draco et Blaise se moquèrent légèrement. Je relevais la tête et les foudroyaient du regard.

A la fin du cours, je laissait Draco et Blaise plantés là et je sortis et rejoignit Hermione, Harry et Ron. On fila en cours de métamorphose et on s'installa tous les quatre à une table. MacGo commença en nous faisant une démonstration. Il fallait changer une théière en tortue. La théière de MacGo fut transformé en une splendide tortue terrestre. Hermione fut la première à réussir une métamorphose, mais elle fit apparaître une étonnante tortue marine. Moi, dix minutes après, je transformait ma théière en une magnifique tortue terrestre. Je tirais la langue à Hermione, et elle me rendis ma grimace. On sorti du cour pour aller manger.

L'année se passa comme ça, sans incident notable, a part quand, lors du match de Quidditch Gryffondor/Serdaigle, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Marcus Flint, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle se firent passer pour des détraqueurs. Et puis la fois où les détraqueurs sont vraiment entrés sur le terrain. Et puis quand Ron a accusé Pattenrond d'avoir manger son rat Croûtard. Et quand Harry, qui avait la carte du maraudeur que lui avait donné les jumeaux Weasley quand il ne pouvait pas aller à Pré-au-lard, aperçut le nom de Peter Pettigrow sur la carte, carte qu'il se fit ensuite confisquer par Lupin. Et aussi quand Trelawney a prédit que le serviteur de Voldemort le rejoindrait. Et en parlant de lui, je vais vous parler de ce soir où l'on a découvert qui était vraiment le serviteur de Voldemort et d'autre choses aussi.

C'était une soirée tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, à part que, ce soir, on allait tuer Buck, l'hippogriffe de Hagrid. Avec Harry, Ron et Hermione, on est allé réconforté Hagrid. Au moment de partir, Croûtard, qu'on avait retrouvé dans un pot à lait de Hagrid, a mordu Ron et s'est échappé. Ron l'a suivi, et nous on a suivi Ron, et on est arrivé près du Saule Cogneur. A ce moment là, un énorme chien noir est sorti de nulle part et à sauter sur Ron. Il l'a emporté dans le saule ou Croûtard s'était réfugié auparavant. Pattenrond, qui nous avait suivi, immobilisa le Saule et Harry, Hermione et moi nous pûmes entrer. On marcha pendant un moment, et, enfin, on déboucha dans une maison. Je reconnu la cabane hurlante de Pré-au-lard. Ron était dans un espèce de lit, avec son rat dans une main et de l'autre, il tenait sa jambe apparemment cassée. «

- C'est un piège! Prévint-il.

- Comment ça? Demanda Harry. »

Il s'ensuivit une longue discussion et l'apparition de Sirius Black. Puis, de Remus Lupin. Je me tenais à l'écart, observant la scène comme une étrangère. Je gardais les yeux fixés sur Sirius Black. Il ne m'avait pas vue et se préoccupait de Harry et de Croûtard. Hermione accusa Lupin de tout un tas de chose, notamment d'être un loup-garou. Lupin admit l'être. Il se passa un tas de truc, et Rogue arriva. Il commença à faire son intéressant et m'énerva tellement que prenant ma baguette, je le désarmait, j'en avais marre qu'il pointe sa baguette sur nous. Enfin, sur eux parce que moi, il ne me voyait pas, j'étais dans une zone d'ombre. Apparemment, je n'avais pas été la seule à le faire, trois éclairs suivis d'une énorme détonation arrivèrent. Rogue fut projeté contre le mur et s'évanouit, un filet de sang coulant le long de son visage. Hermione devint hystérique et ne cessait de répéter "on a attaqué un professeur… on a attaqué un professeur… on va avoir des ennuis épouvantables…". Lupin fixa son regard ambré sur moi et me fit un petit sourire complice. Puis, ils changèrent Pettigrow en homme de nouveau. Il eût les menottes aux mains, et il fut attaché avec Ron et Lupin. Ce dernier parla un instant avec Sirius en privé. Quand il revint, il me fit un clin d'œil et puis Sirius me regarda pour la première fois. Il me sourit franchement et je lui répondis d'un sourire timide. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et déposa un baiser sur mes cheveux. Ça me faisait bizarre de retrouver mon deuxième père dans ces circonstances. Sur le retour, Sirius me garda près de lui et parla avec moi et Harry. J'étais en quelques sorte la cousine d'Harry. Puis, Lupin se transforma en loup-garou car il avait oublié de prendre sa potions. Je me tenais devant lui, le fixant dans les yeux. Il se détourna et s'en prit à Hermione. Sirius, qui s'était retransformé en chien lui sauta dessus et l'éloigna. Peter en profita pour s'échapper. Sirius et Remus entamèrent un combat dont Lupin sortit vainqueur. Il capta un hurlement de louve et s'enfuit de ce côté là. Sans réfléchir, je courus vers Sirius et Harry aussi. J'aperçut les détraqueurs qui avançaient vers nous. Je n'avais pas ma baguette, elle était restée au dortoir donc Harry se chargea de faire des patronus. Hermione qui nous avait suivis essaya d'en faire autant et moi, je me transformait en chauve-souris géante pour attaquer certains détraqueurs. Puis, quelqu'un fit apparaître un patronus très puissant qui repoussèrent les détraqueurs. Je redescendit à terre et essaya de me retransformer. Harry et Hermione s'étaient évanouit et ils ne purent donc me voir. Je me transformait en lionne, en biche, en araignée, en louve et en boule lumineuse avant de réussir à retrouver ma forme première. Epuisée, je sombrais dans l'inconscience. Je me réveillait à l'infirmerie et vis Harry et Hermione qui arrivaient. Déboussolée, je pus constater que Ron aussi était surpris. Harry et Hermione retournèrent dans leur lit en disant qu'il n'avaient été nulle part. à peine avaient-ils regagner leur lit que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit avec violence. Rogue entra, ivre de fureur, et les incendia. Il fut ensuite obliger de sortir sous les injonction de Cornélius fois, ministre de la magie. Harry nous raconta ce qu'Hermione et lui avaient fait. Je fus soulagée en apprenant que Buck s'était envolé, emportant avec lui Sirius. Bon, je l'étais un peu moins quand j'appris que Pettigrow s'était échappé. Mais en somme, ça ne s'était pas trop mal terminer.

On rentra chez nous, le cœur lourd car Lupin démissionnait, mais, une heure avant d'arriver à la gare, deux oiseaux arrivèrent. L'un deux, un petit teigneux était destiné à Ron. En effet, Sirius, se sentant coupable de la perte du rat de Ron le lui avait envoyé, ainsi qu'une lettre pour Harry, dans laquelle il expliquait qu'il pourrait être joignable par Edwige. Il avait également signé le bon de sortie à Pré-au-lard pour Harry. Le second oiseau, un oiseau des îles, très coloré, m'était destiné. Sirius me l'offrait en cadeau d'anniversaire pour mes treize ans, qui soit-dit en passant étaient passés depuis dix mois et vingt jours, mais, c'était l'intention qui comptait. L'oiseau des îles, que je baptisais tout de suite Diabolik, s'entendait à merveille avec Démoniak, mon chat. C'est ainsi que commencèrent les vacances. Ron promit de nous inviter pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch et on rentra dans nos famille, enfin, moi avec Hermione.

Désolé de ne pas avoir posté mon chapitre samedi, mais j'avais du travail (enfin, si aller s'épuiser à la piscine peux être considéré comme du travail) et mon ordi buggait dimanche donc...

Voilà mon pt'it chapitre !!

Alors ?? Bien ou pas ?? Ce serais bien que vous laissiez des reviews pour que je sache si vous avez aimé ou pas et s'il y a des choses à modifier ou à optmiser. Merci

Malfoy44


	7. Chapter 7

Note de l'auteur :

**Note de l'auteur**** :**

**C'est une fanfiction sur l'univers d'Harry Potter. Les magnifiques décors et les merveilleux personnages de cette fanfic' sont de J.K ROWLING. Le personnage d'Alyssa Black est de mon invention, son histoire comprend des personnages de J.K. ROWLING mais dont j'ai légèrement modifié le passé. J'ai Incrusté quelques personnage de la série de Roman "La roue du temps" de Robert JORDAN. Pour les fautes d'orthographe (dont je pense que mon récit en sera parsemé) je vous demande de ne pas trop vous formalisez. Elles seront en partie corrigées par l'ordinateur. Quant à la trame de mon histoire, soyez indulgents je vous prie car c'est ma première fic'. Les chapitres ne seront peut-être pas très long car cela dépendra de mon inspiration du moment. Si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose dans mon récit, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Ceci étant fait, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère de tout mon cœur que vous l'apprécierez.**

Ambre d'Yllistra : Ahah ! mystère...non, ebn fait, j'suis rendu qu'à sa ciquième année. J'ai pas encore écrit la suite. Mais je retiens ton idée.

Résumé : On rentra chez nous, le cœur lourd car Lupin démissionnait, mais, une heure avant d'arriver à la gare, deux oiseaux arrivèrent. L'un deux, un petit teigneux était destiné à Ron. En effet, Sirius, se sentant coupable de la perte du rat de Ron le lui avait envoyé, ainsi qu'une lettre pour Harry, dans laquelle il expliquait qu'il pourrait être joignable par Edwige. Il avait également signé le bon de sortie à Pré-au-lard pour Harry. Le second oiseau, un oiseau des îles, très coloré, m'était destine. Sirius me l'offrait en cadeau d'anniversaire pour mes treize ans, qui soit-dit en passant étaient passés depuis dix mois et vingt jours, mais, c'était l'intention qui comptait. L'oiseau des îles, que je baptisais tout de suite Diabolik, s'entendait à merveille avec Démoniak, mon chat. C'est ainsi que commencèrent les vacances. Ron promit de nous inviter pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch et on rentra dans nos famille, enfin, moi avec Hermione.

Voilà une semaine que nous étions en vacances et on reçut une lettre de Ron. Ils viendraient nous chercher dans deux jours. Je sautais de joie avec Hermione et on prépara nos affaires. Ses deux jours me parurent extrêmement longe en raison de mon engouement pour le Quidditch. Enfin, le feu dans la cheminée se mit à crépiter et à changer de couleur. Des étincelles rouge et bleue jaillissaient des flammes verte. Puis, une tête rousse apparut et laissa la place à un corps. Celui de Ron. Après lui vinrent Harry, Fred et Georges, et Mr Weasley. On discuta un moment, Mr Weasley prit un café avec les parents d'Hermione et on s'en alla après des "ce n'est qu'un au revoir" de la part d'Hermione et de ses parents. On leur promit d'être sage et de ne pas se fourrer dans les ennuis. Je ne précisait pas que c'était toujours les ennuis qui venaient à nous, c'était inutile. Ils risqueraient de nous empêcher d'y aller. Bref, les parents d'Hermione avaient les larmes aux yeux, comme à chaque fois qu'on les quittent pour aller à Poudlard, et Hermione et moi les réconfortaient avec un grand sourire rassurant. Notre sourire d'ange, ce qu'on étaient pas vraiment, mais bon, ils ne sont pas censés le savoir. Ron et Harry passèrent en premiers, après vint le tour d'Hermione et ensuite, Fred passa, puis moi, puis Georges, Et enfin Mr Weasley. On atterrit dans la cuisine des Weasley. Mrs Weasley nous attendaient et nous serra dans ses bras, jusqu'à nous étouffer Hermione et moi. Après d'interminables retrouvailles, Mrs Weasley nous relâcha. Ron nous montra nos chambre. Il partageait la sienne avec Harry, Hermione partageait celle de Ginny et moi, Fred et Georges me laissèrent leur chambre et allèrent dormir dans celle à Percy qui était la plus grande. On se coucha tôt et le lendemain, je fus réveillée par une douce musique que les murs émettaient. J'ouvris les yeux et je vis les murs irradier d'une lumière bleutée. Désorientée, je regardais autour de moi quand la porte s'ouvrit. Elle livra le passage à la tête pas réveillée de Fred. Il souriait bêtement en voyant mon étonnement devant le réveil hors du commun de la chambre. Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur auquel ce fut Georges qui répondit : «

- C'est une invention de notre part! Le réveil douceur!

- C'est génial! M'écriais-je.

- Eh! Oui! Si tu veux, tu peux en commander, on te l'enverra quand on en aura fait d'autre, proposa Fred.

- Combien?

- Bah…On a pas encore décidé.

-Vous me tiendrez au courant?

- Si tu le désire, on pourra même t'envoyer une brochure … euh … quand on aura notre magasin, m'informa Georges.

- Á TABLE!! Cria Mrs Weasley.

- Bon, faut y aller. On te tiendras au courant, m'assura Georges.

- Okay, merci, répondis-je. »

On descendit, moi en T-shirt noir extra large m'arrivant aux genoux et cachant mon shorty blanc, sans aucune pudeur, de même que les jumeaux, en boxers et en jean mais torse nu, dans la petite cuisine où flottait une délicieuse odeur de pains au chocolats tout chauds fait maison. Passant une langue sur mes lèvres sèches, je me pourléchais d'avance. Je piquais la place à un Percy repu et je me jetais sur les pains au chocolats de Mrs Weasley. D'office, j'en ramenais trois vers moi. Je me servis un grand bol de chocolat chaud. J'adressait un grand sourire à Mrs Weasley qui me regardait attendrie devant mon appétit d'ogresse. J'engouffrais un grand morceau de l'exquise viennoiserie. «

- Dé-li-chieux! Commentais-je la bouche pleine.

- Alyssa! Me morigéna Hermione avec une lueur de reproche amusée dans ses yeux chocolat.

- Quoi? Demandais-je avec mon expression la plus innocente.

- Rien, mange… abandonna Hermione avec un petit sourire.

- Á vos ordres chef! Rigolais-je. »

Je ne me le fit pas dire deux fois et je finis mon premier pain au chocolat vite en deux temps trois mouvement.

Vingt minutes plus tard, je descendais à nouveau dans la cuisine, mais habillée d'un pantacourt blanc et d'un petit top, blanc aussi, par-dessus cette fois. Tout le monde descendu, on sortit de la maison et on grimpa une colline. Au sommet nous attendaient Amos Diggory et Cédric, son fils. Ce dernier m'adressa un clin d'œil, et je lui répondit d'un sourire. Ron me regarda bizarrement, sans doute parce qu'il en voulait encore à Cédric d'avoir battu Harry au Quidditch l'année dernière. Moi, je trouvais Cédric plutôt bien fait, mais bon, chacun ses goûts, non? Chacun de nous posa un doigts ou sa main sur le portoloin. Cédric mit sa main sur la mienne et les autres mirent leurs doigts. Harry rajouta son doigts à la dernière minute. Mr Weasley nous dit de lâcher et Cédric prit ma main. Moi, Cédric, Mr Diggory et Mr Weasley furent les seuls à atterrirent debout. Les autres se rétamèrent par terre. Je remerciait Cédric d'un autre sourire. Décidément, je vais finir par avoir des crampes. Il serra ma main un instant avant de la relâcher. Un frisson me parcouru quand il me frôla en passant devant moi pour aller aider Harry à se relever. Je n'y fit plus attention en découvrant la tente des Weasley. Une véritable maison! Géant! Ensuite, on alla au stade. On dus grimper tout les escaliers. J'en redescendit deux pour aller dire bonjour à des connaissances. Quand je remontais, je surprit une conversation entre les Malfoy et les Weasley. Ou, plus précisément Draco se vantait devant les Weasley d'être, je cite, "Assis dans la loge du ministre, invité par Cornélius fois lui-même!". Lucius Malfoy réprimanda Draco en disant "Ce n'est pas la peine de se vanter devant ces gens-là Draco!". Puis, en partant, il menaça Harry. Je fit un croche patte à Draco avant de m'essuyer discrètement les chaussures sur la cape traînante de Lucius Malfoy. Petite vengeance personnelle, mais qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien! Je souris d'un air complice avec Harry, Hermione et Ron en m'asseyant. Je prit les jumelles et je regardais les Vélanes des Bulgares qui arrivais sur le terrain. Verpey s'éclaircit la voix et commença à nommer les joueurs qui arrivaient à la suite des Vélanes. «

- Dimitrov… »

Une silhouette rouge sortit des vestiaires et un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit chez les supporters Bulgares. «

- Ivanova! »

Un deuxième joueur en robe rouge fila dans les airs. «

- Zograf! Levsky! Vulchanov! Volkov! Eeeeeet voici Krum! Hurla Ludo Verpey. »

Ron était en transe. Puis, les farfadets des Irlandais entrèrent sur le terrain à leur tour. Puis les joueurs. «

- Et maintenant, accueillons l'équipe nationale de Quidditch d'Irlande! S'époumona Verpey. Voici Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Morane! Quigley! Eeeeeet Lynch! »

Sept traînée vertes jaillirent sur le terrain. Je tournais un peu la mollette de mes multipliettes (sortes de jumelles magiques chez les sorciers) et je vit que Harry en avait fait autant. Sur les balais des joueurs, je remarquais qu'il y avait, gravé en or, sur le manche "Éclair de Feu". Verpey reprit soudain : «

- Et voici, arrivant tout droit d'Égypte, notre arbitre, l'estimé président-sorcier général de l'Association internationale de Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa! »

L'arbitre, un petit sorcier efflanqué, complètement chauve mais doté d'une moustache qui aurait pu rivaliser avec celle de l'oncle Vernon de Harry (je l'avais vu une fois, à la gare) ou avec celle d'un rancher texan (vous savez les mecs qui dressent des taureau, ceux qui font des rodéo au Texas…), s'avança sur le terrain. Il siffla le coup d'envoi et les joueurs s'envolèrent en flèche. Ils firent un tour de terrain et l'arbitre lâcha le souafle et le vif d'or. Les poursuiveurs livrèrent un combat acharné tandis que les attrapeurs luttaient pour distancer l'autre et attraper le vif d'or.

Á la fin, quand nous sommes rentrés dans la tente, nous étions trop excités par le match pour parvenir à dormir. Plus tard, nous avons entendu du bruit au dehors. Nous avons cru qu'il s'agissaient des irlandais qui manifestaient leurs joie d'avoir gagné, mais c'était pas ça. Mr Weasley nous a dit de courir au portoloin, et c'est ce que nous avons fait. Un moment, on a perdu Harry, puis je me suis perdue aussi. Par malchance, je suis tombée en plein groupe de mangemort. J'ai prudemment reculé, mais je suis rentré dans l'un d'eux qui arrivait par-derrière. J'ai détalé à toute vitesse, mais il m'a immobiliser. J'ai crier, puis, j'ai entendu des cri qui me répondaient, puis, je me souviens que le mangemort m'a jeté un sort, puis, plus rien.

J'ai ouvert les yeux, et j'ai vu flou pendant un petit moment. Enfin, j'ai distingué des visages penchés au-dessus de moi. Hermione vit que je me réveillais et avertit les autres. Je me levais difficilement et me posais sur mes coudes. Hagarde, je demandais : «

- Keskissépassé?

- Quoi?

- qu'ieuu'est ce qui c'est passéuuuuuuuuU?

- C'est une longue histoire…

- Tant mieux! J'ai pas envie de l'écouter, plaisantais-je, non, en fait, vas-y, racontes! J'ai tout mon temps.

- Okay. Alors… »

Hermione me raconta toute l'histoire et il s'avéra qu'ils m'avait cru morte dans un premier temps car j'étais juste en dessous de la marque des ténèbres. Puis, ils ont vu que mon cœur battait encore, donc, j'étais en vie. Ils m'ont ramenée chez les Weasley, puis à Sainte Mangouste, l'hôpital pour les sorciers et sorcières.

Je restais à Sainte Mangouste environs trois semaines, puis, une semaine après ma sortie, on repris les cours. Le nouveau prof de DCFM se nommait Alastor Maugrey, dit "Fol Œil". Il a tout de suite été sympathique avec moi. Avec Neville également. En fait ça a commencé dès le premier cours de DCFM. Il nous a fait nous entraîner a lutter contre les trois sortilèges impardonnable. Je réussit incroyablement bien à contrer l'effet de l'Imperium. Puis ç'a été Harry. Mais, à la fin du cours, Il me retint un instant. «

- J'ai bien connu ton père tu sais, c'était un chic type!

- Euh, cool, mais, lequel?

- Sirius Black.

- Aaah! Okay. Merci professeur.

- De rien. Allez, va! J'ai du travail.

- Euuuh! Professeur, vous pourriez me faire un mot, sinon R…le professeur Rogue enlèvera des points à Gryffondor.

- Tout de suite. Tiens, voilà. Bonne journée.

- Vous aussi. »

Je me dépêchais d'aller en potion. Lorsque j'entrais, le silence se fit. Sans le briser, j'apportais le mot à Rogue. Il me lança un regard mauvais, parce que le mot lui interdisait d'enlever des points à Gryffondor. J'allais m'asseoir auprès d'Hermione, mais il n'y avait plus de place de libre. La seule place de libre, elle était entre Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini. Pas tellement qu'être à coté de Blaise me déplaisait (), mais, c'était plus le côté Draco Malfoy. Grimaçant, j'allais m'y installer. Hermione m'adressa un regard désolé. Je lui retournais une grimace promettant une vengeance dès la fin du cours. «

- Miss Black, ce n'est pas la peine de faire la guenon dans ma classe. Il y a des zoo pour ça! Intervint Rogue, qui, satisfait d'avoir trouvé un moyen de retirer des points à Gryffondor, en enleva 30. »

Je plongeais la tête dans la potion qu'il avait donné à préparer. Dès la sonnerie, je me ruait hors de la classe et je sautais sur Hermione. «

- Tu m'a fait un coup en traître là Mione! Ça mérite un châtiment. »

Sur ce, s'ensuivit une séance de torture aux chatouilles.

Après cette séance de torture, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la grande salle. On s'installa à nos places habituelles et, comme à mon habitude, je dévorais tout ce qui passait à ma portée comme une goinfre. Dumbledore se leva et dit : «

- Je vous prie de me suivre chers élèves. Nous allons accueillir dignement les académies de Beauxbatons et de Durmstrang!

- OUUUUUAAAIIIIIIIIIS! S'écria la salle en chœur. »

On se leva pour aller dehors. Tout d'abord, l'académie de Beauxbatons arriva dans un carrosse tiré par des chevaux volants. Ensuite, l'académie de Durmstrang arriva par le lac noir dans un bateau sous-marin. Dès qu'ils furent arrivés, on nous demanda d'aller dans nos dortoirs pour nous préparez pour le soir. Avec Hermione, on se dit que ce serais bien d'aller s'acheter des nouvelles robes et on se faufila à Pré-Au-Lard par le passage secret. On y resta deux heures, deux heures au cours desquelles on s'acheta plein de robes, de maquillages… Ensuite, on rentra, toujours en douce. Dans la couloir du passage secret, on parlait normalement, et, bien que je marchais à l'envers, j'avais ma baguettes tendue en avant. Et je me cognais contre un torse d'homme. Surprise, je voulut me retournée, mais le quelqu'un m'en empêcha. «

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas discrète les filles, remarqua une voix familière.

- Fred! M'exclamais-je.

- Non, moi c'est Georges, protesta la voix.

- Non, toi, tu es Fred, soutins-je.

- Comment tu fais pour nous reconnaître? Questionna Georges abasourdis.

- J'sais pô. Comme ça, répondis-je.

- Ah! Okay. En tout cas ça marche. Bon, on remonte?

- Ça marche! Acquiesça Hermione. »

On remonta, puis, on sorti. Hermione sortit avec Lee. Georges sortit seul, et moi, je sortit avec Fred. On se dépêcha de retourner à la tour de Gryffondor. Une fois là-bas, Hermione et moi on rentra dans nos dortoirs tandis que Fred, Georges et Lee en firent de même. Hermione mit une de ses nouvelles robe, une blanche à paillette, et moi, je mis aussi une de mes nouvelles robes, mais c'était une robe du soir rouge foncé, en étoffe soyeuse et chaude(Hey! On est en hiver là! Faut pas déconner…). Le haut c'était comme un bustier, ça mettait en valeur mes formes généreuses (Bah! Oui, faut savoir se vendre hein! Après tout, on a le style ou on l'a pas…Moi, je l'aiXD)tandis que le bas c'était une jupe évasée à volants. Il n'y avait pas de jupons en dessous, et tant mieux! Le maquillage d'Hermione consistait en un peu de fard à paupière vert sur ses yeux, avec un trait de crayon noir, du fard à joue et une touche de gloss à la fraise. Le mien, c'était du fard à paupière marron, du fard à joue pêche, du crayon vert et du gloss pêche/nectarine. On descendit, et on vis que nous n'étions pas les seules à s'être bien habillée. D'ailleurs, les garçons aussi.

Après nous avoir félicité sur nos tenues, Dumbledore dit : «

- Accueillons vos camarades, les merveilleuses jeunes filles de l'académie de Beauxbatons. »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit quand des jeunes filles en bleu entrèrent dans la salle. Ron, comme d'habitude, matait sans se cacher. Je réprimait un sourire tandis qu'Hermione lui lançait un regard féroce avec une grimace désapprobatrice. Harry et moi, on échangea un regard, qu'on détourna vite fait avant d'éclater de rire. Les filles de Beauxbatons s'installèrent à la table des Poufsouffle. Puis, un grand silence s'installa. Une musique rituelle retentit dans la grande salle. Les portes s'ouvrirent. Deux rangées de mecs entrèrent dans la salle. Vous imaginez?! Deux rangées de mecs canons! Rien que des mecs canons! Bref, je m'emporte là. En tout cas, les deux rangées de MCDD (C'est pour faire plus court. Ça veut dire Mecs Canons De Durmstrang)défilèrent avec une espèce de danse. Cette fois ci, c'est moi qui matait. Un des garçons plus particulièrement retint mon attention. C'était un beau mec (comme tout les autres). Ses cheveux étaient … il n'y avait pas de couleur particulière. Cela oscillait entre brun par moment, ou blond à d'autre moment. Il les avaient coiffé en hérisson (ses cheveux hein!!D), bien que le gel ne se voit pas. Il avait un corps d'athlète qui n'était pas masqué par son uniforme, bien au contraire! J'étais tellement hypnotisée par cet Apollon que je n'ai pas entendu les autres s'exclamer sur un autre MCDD. Le MCDD brun/blond m'adressa un regard charmeur. Il me fit un clin d'œil auquel je répondis d'un sourire (Aïe ! J'ai une crampe). Hermione me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et me glissa à l'oreille : «

- Vise un peu celui là! »

Je regardais dans la direction qu'elle m'indiquait. Je restait figée de stupeur. Nous nous trouvions en présence de VICTOR KRUM! LE Victor Krum ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'à côté de mon MCDD, c'est un mec moins beau, mais c'est LE plus grand joueur de Quidditch. En voyant le regard brillant d'Hermione je me dis que finalement, mon MCDD à moi, il est bien mieux! En plus, c'est vrai…

Quand ils eurent fini leur entrée, ils allèrent s'installer à la table des …… …………… Serpentards ! Mon MCDD me jeta un coup d'œil en esquissant un petit sourire charmant. Charmant et charmeur. Je le lui rendis, puis Dumbledore commença le discours de bienvenue aux "chers élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbatons venu spécialement pour le Tournoi des 3 Sorciers".

On alla se coucher vers 22h30. Entre temps, j'avais eu le temps de bavarder 10 minutes avec Victor Krum, d'apprendre le nom de mon MCDD (Erik Ivanov), de bavarder 30 minutes avec lui et d'avoir un rencard, toujours avec Erik, pour le lendemain soir. Malgré tout, j'eu encore le temps de bavarder 20 minutes avec Draco et Blaise, et d'insulter Pansy Parkinson (une fille de Serpentard qui ressemble à un bouledogue croisé avec un pékinois).

Á 9h30, le lendemain matin, je, me levais de super bonne humeur (sans doute dû au fait que le visage d'Erik Ivanov, Mon MCDD, m'aie poursuivi toute la nuit, et que ça n'ai pas été pour me déplaire…), je pris une longue douche chaude, puis froide pour bien démarrer la journée et je descendit manger. En chemin, je croisais Cédric Diggory, le seul poudlarien à part moi à s'être levé à 9h30 un samedi matin. On fit un bout de chemin ensemble, mais on se sépara avant la grande salle. Il allait d'abord fait un tour de stade avec son balais. Moi, j'entrais directement. Rares étaient les lève-tôt à Poudlard, donc la grande salle était vide, enfin, normalement. Sauf que quand j'entrais, la salle n'était pas vide. Il y avait une quinzaines de Beauxbatons, deux douzaines de Serpentards, dont Draco, Blaise et, à mon grand malheur Pansy Parkinson dite "pékidogue". Celle-ci, justement, était en ce moment même en train de tailler une bavette avec les quatre Durmstrang qui étaient là. Dont mon MCDD, Erik. Là, c'est trop ! En plus, Erik m'a vue entrer et me jette un regard suppliant. Je m'approche d'eux et je passe mes bras autour de la taille de mon MCDD comme si j'étais sa copine. Je dis à l'intention de mon MCDD : «

- T'as bien dormi ?

- Parrrfait ! Et toi belle Alyssa ?

- Au poil. J'ai même rêvé de toi.

- C'est vrrrai ? Questionna mon MCDD en roulant adorablement les "r".

- Bien sûr ! Lui répondis-je. »

J'ajoutais à l'intention de pékidogue : «

- Tu peux aller me chercher un café s'il te plaît ? Ça serait gentil.

- Tu peux toujours rêver ! Dit-elle en s'éloignant d'un pas furieux.

- Tant mieux ! J'aime pas le café !

- Merrrci Alyssa, me dit Erik, toujours en roulant les "r", dès que pékidogue fut hors de vue, elle commençais à me saouler vrrraiment là. Heurrreusement que tu es arrrivée pourrr me sauver, plaisanta t'il ensuite.

- De rien, c'était plutôt marrant! De toute façon, c'est une chienne c'te meuf'. Et je ne l'aime pas du tout!

- Moi non plus chérrrie. Mais, au fait, c'était vrrraiment vrrrai que tu as rêvé de moi cette nuit?

- Absolument! Vrai de vrai! Bon, je vais manger. Á tout' !

- Á tout' rrravissante Alyssa. Et moi aussi j'ai rrrêvé de toi, fit-il d'un ton séducteur.

- En bien, j'espère…

- Plus qu'en bien, en merrrveilleux, me susurra mon adorable MCDD. »

Je lui sourit, fis la bise à Draco et Blaise, saluai Victor Krum et me dirigeait vers la table des Gryffondor. Je m'installai à côté de Lia David et de Neville Londubat. On mangea dans la bonne humeur. Cédric arriva 5 minutes après que je me soit assise. Il me fit un signe de la main et s'installa à sa table. Peu après Hermione, Ron et Harry arrivèrent. Tout les élèves en âge de participer (16 ans ou plus) mettait leurs nom dans la coupe de feu. Erik, Krum et les autres Durmstrangs, ainsi que Cédric l'avait déjà fait. Harry, Ron et Hermione mangèrent et me rejoignirent après à la bibliothèque où je m'étais installée pour réfléchir à la tenue que je mettrai ce soir pour le bal d'Halloween (bon, d'accord, il n'a pas été célébré en Octobre, et alors?) qui aurait lieu ce soir, le 5 Novembre, et auquel j'y allais avec Erik. J'avais déjà opté pour une robe mi-longue, rouge et noir, avec des boucles d'oreilles en forme d'araignée (enchantée, et donc, elle bougerons ) et des sandalettes noirs à talon aiguille. Je cherchais une coiffure qui irait bien pour l'occasion quand Hermione arriva et déposa mon chat Demoniak sur mes genoux. «

- Coucou Demoniak! Tu te promenais?

- Je l'ai trouvé devant la grande salle.

- Okay. »

Je la caressait distraitement (Demoniak) et Hermione me demanda avec qui elle pourrais bien aller au bal ce soir. Bref, question hautement intellectuelle et autrement plus importante que qu'est-ce qu'il fallait mettre dans le devoir de potion… Sur ces entrefaites, Harry et Ron arrivèrent à leur tour. On décida d'aller rendre visite à Hagrid.

Ça y est, c'est le soir. Je mis ma robe, mes sandales et tout le tralala. J'avais décidé de laisser mes cheveux libres flotter sur mes épaules. Ils étaient ondulés, propres et brillants de mille et une paillettes rouges, or et noires. Mes ongles de main étaient recouvert d'un vernis rouge et or et mes ongles de pieds, qui se voyaient car mes sandales étaient ouvertes sur le devant, ils étaient en noir. Je mit une fine cape de velours bordée de fourrure sur mes épaules. 10 minutes plus tard, Hermione et moi, on descendit. Harry attendait Ginny tandis qu'Hermione y alla avec Ron, juste en ami par contre (). Moi, je descendit dans le hall et je vis Erik qui m'attendait au bas de l'escalier. Il était comme tout les mecs de Durmstrang. Beau et bien habillé. Il me tendit galamment le bras et je le pris. On attendit devant la porte de la grande salle que MacGo nous dise d'entrer. Erik me murmura à l'oreille que Victor Krum avait voulu inviter Hermione mais qu'il n'avait pas réussi à la trouver seule. Et lui, il avait toujours des troupeaux de filles qui lui courait après. Il me demanda si je pouvais faire en sorte qu'elle soit seule à un moment et lui, il ferai en sorte que les filles qui courent après Victor s'éloignent, pour donner le temps à Victor de lui demander de l'accompagner au bal de Noël. Je lui dit "Oll Korrect" (Okay). MacGo ouvrit les portes et dit : «

- Que le bal d'Halloween commence! »

On entra alors dans la salle. Les grandes tables avaient été poussées dans un coin pour laisser une grande piste de danse entourée par des dizaine de dizaines de petites tables rondes. La première danse fut une valse. Erik et moi nous étions l'un des premiers couples à danser. En tout, pour la valse, nous n'étions que sept couples. Moi et Erik, Draco et Séléné, Blaise et Lanfear, Pékidogue et Hector, Dumbledore avec MacGo, Trelawney avec Igor Karkaroff et Hagrid avec Mme Maxime (pour les noms genre Lanfear, regarder la répartition chap. 2). Quand la musique se tut, tout les autres nous applaudirent en cœur. Après quelques valses, tango, salsa et slow en tout genre, la musique changea radicalement de style. Un groupe de musique céleste fit son entrée. Les "Poubelles Astrales" (petit clin d'œil à "_Ange et compagnie"_ de Annie DALTON) commencèrent par jouer du rock métal, et après, ils enchaînèrent tout les styles de musique "djeun's". Erik et moi, on dansa à peu près toute la soirée. Vers 0h00, on sortit prendre l'air. On s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre près d'un bosquet de rose. On parla de notre plan d'attaque pour que Krum puisse demander à Hermione de venir au bal avec lui. Ensuite, à 0h32, on rentra chacun dans son dortoir. Lui au bateau, et moi dans la tour de Gryffondor.

Le lendemain, quand je me levais, je me sentais cool. Je m'habillais après avoir pris une douche de 2 heures et je descendit dans la grande salle, vêtue d'un débardeur blanc et d'un pantacourt noir agrémenté de sandales argentée. Je retrouvais Erik avec un grand sourire. Il m'adressa un sourire phénoménalement (ça existe ça??) heureux. «

- Alors, prête pour l'opération "en couple"?

- Fin prête et toi?

- Idem. On va manger?

- J'croyais que tu mangeais à la table des serpentards?

- Moi aussi, mais on peut changer, non?

- Okay. »

On s'installa à la table des Gryffondor et on mangea en compagnie des Weasley, de Hermione et de Lee Jordan. Krum vint nous rejoindre peu après pour dire bonjour à Erik. Ils eurent un clin d'œil complice et moi, j'entraînait Harry, Lee et les Weasley avec moi. Je les emmenais dehors et dit : «

- J'ai envie d'aller déjeuner chez Hagrid, pas vous?

- Si tu veux. »

Donc on alla manger chez Hagrid qui nous accueilli de bon cœur. Pendant ce temps, Erik entraînait les groupies de Krum avec lui. Et Krum en profita pour demander à Hermione si elle voulait aller au bal de Noël avec lui. Elle fut surprise, mais accepta.

Au fait, vous ais-je dit ce qui avait motivé ma décision pour les noms de mon chat et de mon oiseau? Non, je crois, hein? Bon, en tout cas, si ce n'est pas fait, je le fait maintenant. Pour mon chat, j'ai choisi Démoniak et pour mon oiseau, j'ai choisi Diabolik. Tout cela à un sens. Voyez-vous, un jour, j'ai lu un ouvrage de sorcellerie sur les animaux de compagnie. Ça disait que selon le nom de l'animal, quand celui-ci s'éveillerais de sa torpeur, qui le transformait en un vulgaire animal, il ferait tout pour protéger son maître et son caractère envers les ennemis dépendrait de leur nom. C'est pourquoi, j'ai jugé que Diabolik et Demoniak étaient parfait. Ça me sauveras la vie plus tard, mais je ne le saurais qu'après.

La première tâche des champion eut lieu sur le terrain de Quidditch. Les concurrents durent affronter des dragons. Cédric passa en premier. Il réussit. Fleur Delacour passa en seconde et elle réussit aussi. Victor Krum passa en troisième et il réussit aussi encore. Enfin, ce fut au tour de Harry. Il dut affronter le plus terribles des quatre dragons. Le Magyar à pointe. Une dragonne (puisque c'est des dragonnes) au caractère vicieux. Elle ne voulait pas quitter son œuf, mais Harry usa de son éclair de feu et il réussit.

Le soir, dans la salle commune, c'était la fête. Ron et Harry sen réconcilièrent (Ah! Je ne vous avais pas dit qu'ils s'étaient fâchés? Bah! Voilà, maintenant c'est fait), Harry ouvrit son œuf, qui fit un bruit assourdissant, puis il le referma tellement c'était infernal, et la fête dure jusqu'au moment où MacGo et entra dans la salle et nous disent d'aller nous coucher. En allant me coucher, je jetais un coup d'œil au parc plongé dans l'obscurité. Le navire des Durmstrang était encore animé, sans doute pour fêter la victoire de Krum.

Voici le moment où se déroule le bal de Noël (Désolé, mais si je ne fait pas d'ellipse, il va falloir écrire un bouquin) et j'y allais avec Erik (toujours), Hermione y alla avec Victor Krum, Ron avec Padma Patil, de Serdaigle, et Harry avec Parvati Patil, de chez nous. Les champions ouvrirent le bal, donc, moi et Erik, avec Ron et Padma, on avança dans la salle et on se mit sur le côté pour faire un semblant de haie d'honneur. Quand les champions entrèrent, il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

Bref, (Encore une ellipse! Bah! Oui, on va pas y passer deux cent ans…) La deuxième tâche arriva très vite. Elle consistait à ce que les champions plongent au fond du lac et à récupèrent ce qu'on leur a volé. Harry, avec l'aide de Neville, trouva que la branchiflore lui permettait de respirer sous l'eau pendant une heure, temps que durait l'épreuve. Ron et Hermione furent demandés au bureau de Dumbledore la veille de l'épreuve. Je ne les revit pas après.

Ça y est! La tâche commençait. Harry, Krum, Fleur et Cédric plongèrent. Nous restâmes pendant une heure à regarder l'eau calme du lac. Il y eut une seule interruption, quand Fleur remonta, vaincu par les strangulots. Sinon, rien ne vint troubler la surface tranquille du lac noir. Puis, Cédric remonta avec Cho Chang. Et je compris soudain où étaient Ron et Hermione. Ensuite, ce fut Krum avec Hermione. Puis on attendit qu'Harry sorte avec Ron, mais personne ne vint. Enfin, cinq minutes après, La tête de Ron et d'une jeune fille de l'age à Ginny surgirent de l'eau. Suivi presque aussitôt par Harry, visiblement à bout de souffle. Aussitôt, toute la tribune des Gryffondors sautèrent de joie. Je courus près de Harry pour le féliciter. Quand le résultat fut annoncé, Harry eut du mal à y croire. Il était 1er ex æquo avec Cédric. Poudlard était en tête! Hermione et moi on sauta de joie autour de Harry et de Ron. Je lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue. J'allais aussi féliciter Cédric. Puis, on rentra, chaque Académie dans son logement respectif. Sur le route menant au château, Les deux champions de Poudlard étaient portés comme des héros. Ils en étaient gênés, mais content en même temps. Plus qu'une épreuve, la plus dure sans doute. Toute la nuit, ce fut la fête dans le dortoir de Gryffondor. Sans doute était-ce pareil dans le dortoir des Poufsouffle.

Le lendemain, je fis la grasse mat' jusqu'à 12h30. Quand je me levais, j'eu la surprise de ma vie. Et c'était sans doute la plus désagréable de toute les surprises que j'ai eu jusqu'à maintenant et que j'aurais durant le reste de mon existence. Juste devant mon bureau se tenait un homme. Sombre. Ténébreux. Son imper noir me cachait son visage si bien que je ne le vis que quand il se retourna. C'était le portrait caché de Voldy quand il était jeune. Ce jeune homme était incroyablement beau. Mais d'une beauté ténébreuse. Ses cheveux, sombre comme l'ébène retombaient gracieusement autour de son visage d'ange déchu. Ses yeux obscur eurent une lueur si fugitive que je n'ai pas eu le temps de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Il avait la peau mat d'un homme qui reste souvent exposé au soleil. Il tenait une lettre entre ses mains. Je reconnus avec effarement mon écriture. Il surprit mon regard alarmé et ricana. Ce faisant, il découvrit des dents étonnamment alignées et droite, d'une blancheur incroyable. Il déposa soigneusement la lettre sur mon bureau et reposa ma plume à sa place. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, j'étais comme paralysée par un sortilège. C'était sans doute le cas au vu du regard amusé qu'il posa sur moi ensuite. Il agita négligemment la main en ma direction et je me sentis soulevée de mon lit. Je prit alors conscience que j'étais dans une tenue bien légère. Bah! Oui, mon pyjama se compose d'un débardeur blanc avec marqué en noir "Je suis sexy…" devant et "…et je le sais!" derrière, ainsi que d'un boxer noir avec marqué en blanc "n'y pense même pas!!" à l'arrière. Je rougis et le sourire narquois de l'homme en noir s'accentua imperceptiblement. Il agita sa baguette et une cape, noir également, en sortit et se posa sur mes épaules. Il agita la main, et j'avançais en flottant jusqu'à lui. Il me prit dans ses bras, avec délicatesse et je sentis qu'on bougeait. L'homme referma son imper qui nous enveloppa, si bien que je ne vis plus rien, puis un courant d'air chaud nous souleva.

Je ne me souvint plus très bien de ce qui se passa ensuite, mais comme je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'était incapable de voir où il m'emmenait. Par contre, je parvenais à sentir les muscles de ses bras qui me portais. Je sentis aussi son parfum, un parfum masculin, sauvage, attirant, mais en même temps, effrayant. Je n'en menais pas large ça je peux vous le certifier! Toutefois, quand je sentis qu'on s'arrêtait et que l'homme me posais sur un canapé, je sentis quelques une de mes forces me revenir. Je me levais prudemment, en gardant la cape serrée contre moi. «

- Je te conseil de te tenir tranquille, de toute façon, il n'y a aucune issue. Si tu désire boire ou manger, tu n'as qu'a sonner, et tu auras ce que tu veux.

- Mais, qui êtes-vous?

- Ton frère…

- Quoi?

- …aîné. Alors tiens-toi bien sœurette, sinon, bien que tu sois de mon sang, enfin, en partie, je n'hésiterais pas à sévir.

- Comment ça "en partie"?

- Alyssa, je suis bien né de Lord Voldemort, mais pas de Sirius Black. Ma mère est Aléa Cathfad, le Samildanach ( voir La Moïra d'Henry Lœvenbruck). Tu vois, j'ai de plus grands pouvoirs que toi.

- Euh! Eh! Bien, enchanté de te connaître frérot, mais, là, je dois aller voir mes amis et ne crois surtout pas que je fui, mais… »

Je ne pus pas finir ma phrase, parce qu'il m'immobilisa de nouveau. Il me re-déposa sur le canapé. Ensuite, il sortit sans un regard pour moi. Je soupirai, et je sonnais comme il me l'avait conseillé. Un elfe de maison m'apporta aussitôt à manger et à boire.

Après, je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps je restais prisonnière de mon "frère", mais sûrement quelques mois. J'étais bien traitée, ça oui, mais prisonnière. Quand mon frère revint, j'avais du mal à me rappeler son visage. Il me fit signe de le suivre. Je ne sais pas où il m'emmena, mais c'était dans un cimetière. Il m'immobilisa et m'attacha à un espèce d'autel. Tout de suite après, il s'évanouit dans les airs, puis Harry et Cédric apparurent avec un portoloin qui était probablement la coupe du tournoi des trois sorciers. Je les interpellais et il se tournèrent vers moi. Ils coururent vers moi et essayèrent de me détacher, mais Queudver arriva et tua Cédric avant d'attacher Harry à une pierre tombale. Il déposa la chose qu'il portait dans les bras dans un chaudron disposer derrière la pierre tombale où il avait attaché Harry. Il vint vers moi et me coupa une mèche de cheveux avant de retourner au-dessus du chaudron. Il prononça une phrase inintelligible et jeta la mèche de mes cheveux dans le chaudron. Ensuite, il sortit des ossements de la pierre tombale où était Harry pour les jeter eux aussi dans le chaudron. Puis, il entailla le bras de Harry et récupéra le sang qui gouttait avant de le verser dans le chaudron. Après, il se coupa littéralement la main et la jeta dans le chaudron. Il remua et une forme en sortit. Je sus ce que c'était. Ou plutôt qui c'était. C'était Lord Voldy qui venait de ressusciter. Voldy appela ses mangemorts. Ils formèrent un cercle autour de Harry et de Voldy et on m'oublia. J'en profitait pour essayer de me détacher. Malheureusement, mon frère était encore là. Il m'en empêcha et me retint contre lui. Il me chuchota à l'oreille : «

- Chut! Tiens-toi tranquille! Il ne faut pas qu'ils t'entendent. Fais-moi confiance.

- Quoi?!

- Chut je t'ai dit! J'étais obliger de faire semblant d'obéir à Ses ordres, mais en réalité, je suis de votre côté. Normalement, tu aurais dû passer ces derniers mois enfermés dans un cachots sombre et malodorant mais je t'ai gardé dans un salon confortable. Tu ne peux pas nier que je t'ai traité avec égard, non?

- Euh! Ouais, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Cédric et Harry?

- Diggory est mort, quant à Harry, il s'en sortira, fais-moi confiance.

- Cédric, mort?

- Malheureusement. Allez, silence maintenant. Et suis-moi. »

La discussion s'arrêta là. Je le suivi à regret. Il nous dématérialisa et nous nous re-matérialisâmes dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Plus exactement dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le directeur parut surpris. C'était bien la première fois que je le voyais surpris, et ce serais aussi la dernière. Il ne dit rien, mais son regard en disait long. Il nous fit conduire à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière nous donna une potion de sommeil sans rêves pour nous reposer. Je la bus, et je sombrais dans l'inconscient.

Je papillonnais des paupières et la salle autour de moi m'apparut progressivement. De flous, les contours prenaient forme. Mione et Erik attendaient près de mon lit que j'ouvre les yeux. Sitôt qu'elle remarqua que j'avais les yeux ouvert, elle me sauta au cou et je dus appeler Erik à l'aide. Il riait, mais d'un rire nerveux, qui lui permit d'évacuer tout le stress qu'il avait accumulé depuis que j'avais disparus et qui s'était accru pendant la dernière tâche du tournois. Il appela Ron, qui était au chevet de Harry, encore inconscient, et vint me dire bonjour. Je lui sourit et m'enquit de l'état de Harry. Il me répondit qu'il allais bien. Je demandais ce qui c'était passé depuis mon départ et ils me racontèrent, prenant la parole à tour de rôle. Premièrement, ils ne savaient pas que j'avais été enlevée car il y avait la lettre que mon frère avait écrite posée sur mon bureau. Ça disait que je devais m'éloigner quelques temps pour maîtriser mes nouveaux pouvoirs. Dumbledore leur avait recommandé de ne pas s'inquiéter parce qu'il était au courant pour ces pouvoirs. Ensuite, lors de la dernière tâche, Harry et Cédric avaient disparut avec le trophée. Et ils étaient revenus dix minutes après que je sois moi-même revenue. Harry tenait le corps de Diggory contre lui. Puis, il s'est avéré que le professeur Maugrey n'était pas lui-même. C'était en fait Barty Croupton junior. En parlant de Croupton, le senior est mort, tué par le junior. Bref, Harry a failli se faire tuer par le junior, mais finalement, tout c'est bien passé. Ensuite, bah ! Dans l'infirmerie jusqu'à maintenant.

Je désignais le lit d'à côté et je dis : «

- Mon demi-frère a fait semblant de faire parti des mangemort et…et je connais même pas son nom, je sais juste que sa mère s'appelle Aléa Cathfad et que c'est aussi le fils de Voldy. Euh…de Voldemort.  
- Ah ! Okay. Bon, nous, on doit y aller, MacGo nous a demandé de venir la prévenir dès que l'un de vous se réveillerais. Salut.

- Salut. »

Ils partirent prévenir MacGo et moi, pendant ce temps, je réfléchissais. Á quoi ? Je ne me souviens plus.

Voilà, ça fait deux semaines maintenant que je suis sortie de l'infirmerie. C'est le jour du départ. Erik et moi, on a échangé nos numéros et lui aussi il est reparti. C'est l'heure de monter dans le train. Je hisse ma grosse valise dans mon compartiment avec peine. Mon frère, dont je connais le nom maintenant, ne monte pas avec moi. Il doit continuer la mission qui lui a été confiée. Il s'agit de débusquer une arme plus terrible encore que l'Avada Kedavra que possède Voldy. Celui-ci ne sait pas qu'il l'a, mais si jamais un jour il s'en rend compte, ce sera catastrophique pour le monde entier, autant les moldus que les sorciers. Juste avant de monter dans la train, je lui adresse un geste de la main. Il me répond. Au fait, il s'appelle Erwan. J'allais me détourner d'Erwan quand je vis un éclair vert qui me fonçais dessus. Il sauta et l'intercepta. Il retomba alors comme dans un film, lentement, indéfiniment. Quand il touche le sol je sais que c'est déjà trop tard, il est mort avant même d'avoir conscience qu'il tombait. Il est mort en plein vol. Je bondis vers son corps, mais je ne peux plus rien, il a quitter ce monde pour un autre, peut-être meilleur, peut-être moins bon. Mais il n'est plus parmi nous, ce frère que j'ai à peine connu.

Les aurors ont emporté le corps de mon défunt frère. Je me suis installé dans la cabine, seule, j'ai besoins de réfléchir. Je repense.

_Flash back : __(récit à la troisième personne)_

_Alyssa s'est approché de son frère avec les larmes aux yeux. Elle lui a prit la main et elle a senti une décharge la parcourir. Elle prit la bague qu'il portait à son doigt, comme souvenir. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est qu'il lui a légué son pouvoir. Á présent, elle est le Samildanach. Les aurors arrivent. L'un d'eux, Kingsley Shacklebolt, la prend par les épaules et l'éloignent du corps de son frère, Erwan. Il la conduit dans un compartiment libre et lui dit qu'ils lui enverrons les effets de son frère pendant l'été. Il serais enterré là où son corps ne risquait pas d'être utilisé par Voldemort comme mort-vivant. Le lieu lui serait communiqué au cours des vacances. Il reparti._

_Fin du Flash back_

Je dormais depuis environs dix minutes quand la porte de mon compartiment s'ouvrit. Encore ensommeillé, je grognais : «

- Foutez moi la paix !

- Calme-toi Black, je voulais juste te présenter mes condoléances. Parce que tu vois, entre sang pur, on partage nos peine et nos joie, ou un truc du genre, mais l'essentiel, c'est qu'on est là pour les autres, enfin, quand on considèrent…

- Ta gueule !

- Ça c'est fait ! Intervint Blaise en souriant devant la tête que faisait Malfoy. Alyssa, tu veux qu'on te laisse ?

- Oui, je veux bien.

- Alors on y vas. Malfoy ? Ramène-toi.

- Pfff, tu t'es vu Blaise, tu lui obéis au doigt et à l'œil, comme un p'tit chien.

- Je le fais parce que quand on perd quelqu'un, on a besoin d'être seul. Surtout quand c'est un membre de sa famille qu'on viens juste de rencontre, quand s'attache très vite à cette personne, c'est encore plus dur si elle nous quitte rapidement et brutalement. Allez, on s'arrache maintenant. Et encore désolé pour ton frère Alyssa. Sincèrement. »

Draco et Blaise quittèrent le compartiment en ma laissant seule.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta, une partie de ma peine était passée. Je rentrais avec Hermione chez ses parents, prête pour des vacances géniales.

Voilà mon pt'it chapitre !!

Alors ?? Bien ou pas ?? Ce serais bien que vous laissiez des reviews pour que je sache si vous avez aimé ou pas et s'il y a des choses à modifier ou à optmiser. Merci

Malfoy44


	8. Chapter 8

Désolée, mon ordi Bug, donc, le prochain chapitre attendra, merci de votre compréhension et désolée pour ce fâcheux contretemp

Désolée, mon ordi Bug, donc, le prochain chapitre attendra, merci de votre compréhension et désolée pour ce fâcheux contretemps. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Mon ordi ne bug plus, donc, je vais vous faire une confidence, il me manque encore un paragraphe pour la fin de mon chapitre, mais je ne sais pas quoi mettre, je suis encore une fois extêment désolée, mais je pense que le prochain chapitre, si je n'ai pas trop de devoirs (j'suis en seconde et j'en ai plein ) ), arrivera dans une petite semaine. Merci de votre compréhension.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Le même que les chaps précédents. + Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Voici le nex chapitre d'Alyssa Black. La fin est triste, je suis désolée, mais faut respecter un minimum les livres xD. Bonne lecture !

**Ambre d'Yllistra** : Idée adoptée

**Chap. 8 : Cinquième année.**

_**Résumé :**_

_**Voilà, ça fait deux semaines maintenant que je suis sortie de l'infirmerie. C'est le jour du départ.**_

_**…**_

_**Les aurors ont emporté le corps de mon défunt frère. Je me suis installé dans la cabine, seule, j'ai besoins de réfléchir. Je repense.**_

_Flash back : __**(récit à la troisième personne)**_

_Alyssa s'est approché de son frère avec les larmes aux yeux. Elle lui a prit la main et elle a senti une décharge la parcourir. Elle prit la bague qu'il portait à son doigt, comme souvenir. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est qu'il lui a légué son pouvoir. Á présent, elle est le Samildanach. Les aurors arrivent. L'un d'eux, Kingsley Shacklebolt, la prend par les épaules et l'éloignent du corps de son frère, Erwan. Il la conduit dans un compartiment libre et lui dit qu'ils lui enverront les effets de son frère pendant l'été. Il serait enterré là où son corps ne risquait pas d'être utilisé par Voldemort comme mort-vivant. Le lieu lui serait communiqué au cours des vacances. Il reparti._

_Fin du Flash back_

_**…**_

_**Lorsque le train s'arrêta, une partie de ma peine était passée. Je rentrais avec Hermione chez ses parents, prête pour des vacances géniales. **_

**Á peine arrivés, les parents d'Hermione nous demandèrent de ne pas défaire nos bagages. On alla à l'aéroport et on s'installa dans l'avion. On parti pour trois semaines de vacances en Italie. Le trajet dura quelques dizaines d'heures, en comptant les escales à différents aéroport. On est même passés par l'Amérique, c'est dire s'il y a des gens qui ont envie d'aller en Italie. Bref, quand on arriva en Italie, c'était l'après midi. On alla directement dans l'hôtel où on a réservé. J'ai eu droit à une chambre superbe, grande et luxueuse. La première chose qu'on fit, Hermione et moi, ça à été de mettre nos maillots de bains et de nous précipiter à la plage la plus proche. Ses parents nous regardèrent avec amusement et tendresse. On resta environ 1****h****00 à nager, puis, on se mit à bronzer. Á peu près 2****h****00 après, une ombre nous cacha le soleil. Je levais les yeux pour y découvrir…Devinez qui ?? (Qui est à chaque fois là où on l'attends le moins, accompagnée par un pote, blond, arrogant, froid, dédaigneux, mesquin, beau comme un dieu tout comme son pote d'ailleurs, typiquement Malfoyen, sang pur et fier de l'être… et j'en passe ??) Alors, vous avez trouvé ?? Gagné, il s'agit de Draco Malfoy et de Blaise Zabini. Ils étaient en boxer de bain et dégoulinants d'eau. Une goutte d'eau venant d'une des mèches de Draco, penché sur moi, me tomba sur le bout du nez tandis que je les regardais avec, sans doute, un air ahuri sur le visage. Il sourit et se releva. «**

**- Alors Alyssa, on bronze ?**

**- Oui, moi ET Hermione on est en Italie pour bronzer, répondis-je en mettant l'accent sur le "ET".**

**- Je vois ça, dit-il en matant sans vergogne ce qui lui était offert.**

**- Vous êtes ici depuis combien de temps ? Demandais-je à Blaise en ignorant délibérément la dernière remarque de Draco.**

**- Bah, on est là depuis qu'on à quitter le train. On a transplané directement ici.**

**- Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai. Vous, vous avez des parents sorciers, et donc, vous pouvez faire du transplanage d'escorte. Nous, on est venu par l'avion pour l'Italie qu'on a pris dès la sortie du train. Evidemment, on a mis plus de temps que vous.**

**- C'est sûr !**

**- Bon, faut que je me bronze, ça ne vous dérange pas j'espère…**

**- Pas du tout, me coupa Draco.**

**- …Que je vous demande de nous foutre la paix ? Poursuivis-je.**

**- T'inquiète, on doit rentrer de toutes façons. Nos parents nous attendent. Répondit Blaise.**

**- Salut ! Bonne soirée les mecs ! Lançais-je.**

**- Elle sera moins bonne sans toi, me murmura Blaise à l'oreille, avant de me faire la bise, de la faire à Hermione, qui, surprise par cette marque d'acceptation de la part Blaise, ouvrit de grands yeux tandis qu'il se redressait. »**

**Draco pesta entre ses dents, et après m'avoir fait la bise, il la fit à Hermione. Je pus voir, tandis qu'il se relevait, sa grimace de dégoût et son regard menaçant qui ne présageait rien de bon pour Blaise. Je tendis l'oreille et quand ils s'éloignèrent, je l'entendis jurer et dire à Blaise : « **

**- Ça va pas ?? T'es malade de faire ça !! Tu te rends compte que j'ai dû faire la bise à une sang-de-bourbe après pour ne pas faire croire que les Malfoy sont impolis et indigne ?? Je te jure que je te le revaudrais ! Ptn de mrde !! »**

**Zabini ne répondit pas et je me retournais vers Hermione. Elle avait encore les yeux agrandis par la stupeur. Elle bégaya : «**

**- Ils…Ils m'ont…fait la b…bise !**

**- Blaise n'a pas mauvais fond et en faisant le premier pas, il obligeait Malfoy à faire de même. S'il ne traînait pas tout le temps avec des Serpentards qui pètent plus haut que leurs cl, il serait comme moi tu sais, fis-je.**

**- Ouais, mais quand même ! »**

**Je la laissais exprimer sa surprise et je commençais à somnoler. Je repensais à Erwan. Comme il me manque, alors que je l'ai à peine connu. J'allais m'endormir complètement quand la mer me lécha les pieds. Je me relevais en vitesse, mais, ma serviette était déjà un peu trempée. Je lançais une giclée d'eau à Mione avant de replier mes affaires. On rentra à l'Hôtel juste à temps pour manger. Les parents d'Hermione nous proposèrent de choisir le repas que nous voulions, que ce soit sucré ou non. On sauta de joie. Je commandais une grosse tourte au poulet avec des pâtes Carbonara. Je me demandais, en les mangeant, si mon frère aurait aimé ou pas. Cette pensée me coupa l'appétit. Je reposais le tout et allais me coucher, ne sentant pas les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient le long de mes joues. Hermione me rejoignit peu après et je fis semblant de dormir. Elle le devina sûrement, mais elle me laissa tranquille et redescendit manger. Elle et ses parents remontèrent une heure après et se couchèrent. J'entendis leurs respiration devenir lente et régulière. Je soupirais et séchais mes larmes. J'allais à la salle de bain et me lavais le visage avant de retourner me coucher. J'essayais de dormir, mais en vain. Le sommeil me fuyait. Je regardais l'heure et me retournais. Il était 0****h****00. Je gigotais comme je pouvais, cherchant une position agréable pour me blottir dans les bras de Morphée, mais rien n'y fit. Exaspérée, je regardais l'heure une nouvelle fois. 4****h****00. Je soupirais et sortis de mon lit. Je me lavais, m'habillais (mini robe blanche, accompagnée de sandalettes blanches et boucles d'oreilles pendantes argentées) et sortis prendre l'air en laissant un mot à l'attention d'Hermione et de ses vieux. Je marchais sur la plage, regardant la mer se jeter sur les rochers et produire une écume blanche semblable à la neige en hiver. J'aperçus deux silhouettes au loin et qui semblaient arriver dans ma direction. Je changeais de chemin, obliquant vers la mer. J'ôtais mes sandales et m'assis dans le sable. Je me demandais soudain si mon frère était déjà venu ici, observer ses magnifiques paysages, goûter les spécialités délicieuses de ce pays de rêve ou même admirer les splendides monument historiques, tels l'arène des Jeux du Cirque ou la Basilique Saint Pierre. Ces pensées ne firent que rajouter de la tristesse à mes pensées déjà mélancolique. J'étais vraiment morose. J'essayais en vain de chasser toutes ces sombres pensées quand une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je sursautais et me retournais, manquant de me retrouver dans l'eau si la main ne m'avait pas rattrapée. C'était, encore et toujours, Blaise et Draco. Je remerciais Blaise et me relevais, enlevant les grains de sables de ma robe. Tandis que Draco matait sans retenue, Blaise demanda : «**

**- Déjà levée ?**

**- Pas couchée plutôt, répondis-je à Blaise avant de parler à Draco : Ça va, je te dérange pas ??**

**- Pas le moins du monde. Tu peux te tourner ? Je vois mal…**

**- Pfff. Vous faites quoi ? Demandais-je à Blaise puisque Draco était occupée semblait-il.**

**- On prenait l'air. T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, y se passe quoi ?**

**- Rien, rien. »**

**A peine eus-je fini ma phrase qu'un énorme "Boum" retentit. Juste après, une gigantesque langue de feu se dirigea vers nous. Comme s'ils avaient communiqué par télépathie, Blaise et Draco se jetèrent sur moi de concert et me plaquèrent au sol. Un millième de seconde après, la langue de feu passa au-dessus de nous, passant par l'endroit où s'étaient trouvées nos têtes. Je frémis en pensant à ce qui nous serais arrivé si on étais restés debout. Pendant que Blaise se relevais, Draco profitait de la situation, le nez presque dans mon décolleté (95 C, c'est pas négligeable). Je le poussais légèrement pour me relever, mais ses bras me maintenaient fermement au sol. Le Quidditch avait fait son travail et ses muscles étaient parfaitement développés. Son visage était dangereusement près du mien. Blaise, qui se retournait vers nous après avoir examinés les alentours, sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco. «**

**- Elle est déjà prise mec, debout !**

**- Quoi ?? Elle est prise et on ne m'en a rien dit ?**

**- Bah ! Encore fallait-il que tu le demandes. Allez relève-toi, je crois que tu l'étouffe. »**

**Draco se leva et me regarda bizarrement pendant que Blaise m'aida à me relever. Je repris mon souffle et, de penser à Erik me redonna un peu de joie. «**

**- J'ai regardé, mais je n'ai pas trouvé ce qui à fait ce truc, fit Blaise.**

**- Faut peut-être allé voir, hasardais-je.**

**- Probablement. »**

**D'un commun accord, on alla vers l'endroit d'émission des flammes. Á l'approche du lieu, on découvrit un corps immobile. Mû par un mauvais pressentiment, j'approchais avec appréhension de ce corps inerte. Quand je vis le visage de celui qui était apparemment mort, je laissais échapper un cri d'effroi mêlé à l'horreur et je détournais la tête. Blaise jeta un coup d'œil au corps et vérifia s'il était mort avant de venir me rejoindre parce que je m'étais éloigné. Je levais les yeux en une inutile question muette parce que je connaissais déjà la réponse, et il ne fit que confirmer ce que je savais déjà. Ce corps, abandonné, c'est, ou plutôt c'était Erik Ivanov, mon MCDD. Mon copain. Sans un mot, il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et attira ma tête contre son torse. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et je laissais toutes les émotions forte de ses derniers jours s'échapper.**

**Peu après, Draco vint nous trouver et nous montra du doigt une anfractuosité dans la roche. On s'y réfugia et un homme apparut près du corps d'Erik. Il le secoua sans ménagement et s'adressa à l'autre homme qui venait d'apparaître : «**

**- Il est bien mort.**

**- Tant mieux ! Ce maudit Bulgare allait tout gâcher en avertissant le joyau qu'on arrivait pour l'enlever.**

**- Arrête de l'appeler le "joyau" ! C'est juste une gamine, la fille du maître, d'accord, mais une gamine tout court.**

**- Peut-être mais… commença l'autre. »**

**Il n'eût pas le temps de finir parce que j'avais surgi, folle de rage, et je l'avais envoyé valser à l'autre bout de la grève. Je me retournais vers l'autre, les yeux flamboyant de fureur. Je levais la main et il lévita au-dessus du sol. Ses yeux se révulsèrent au fur et à mesure que je refermais mon poing. Blaise me fit lâcher prise et l'homme s'écroula, mort avant d'avoir touché le sol. Je fit valdinguer Blaise contre Draco qui venait de se lever pour le rejoindre. Ils s'écroulèrent tout deux contre le rocher. L'autre homme venait de réapparaître. Je le fis approcher avec la force de mon esprit, comme mon frère avait fait pour moi, ce frère qui avait d'ailleurs été touché par le sort mortel d'un mangemort. Je le fis parler par la torture. Je n'en dirais pas plus sur ce sujet car c'est le trou noir. Toujours est-il qu'il reparti vers Voldy mutilé et avec un message de ma part à lui remettre. Dès qu'il fut parti, je redevins moi-même. Alors seulement, je me rendis compte de ce que j'avais fait. J'écarquillais les yeux sous l'horreur de la situation et je me précipitais vers Blaise et Draco, qui étaient toujours inconscient. Je les réveillais et me confondis en excuse. Il me rassurèrent et se relevèrent pendant que moi, j'étais toujours à genoux sur le sol, n'arrivant pas à croire ce que j'avais fait. Blaise me souleva par les épaules et me remit sur pied. On s'éloigna de ce lieu maudit et on revint sur la plage. Ils me ramenèrent à mon hôtel avant de s'éloigner vers le leur. J'entendis Draco dire à Blaise : «**

**- C'était qui le Bulgare ?**

**- Son copain. Erik Ivanov. Faut croire qu'il avait eu vent des intention de tu-sais-qui et qu'il voulait avertir Alyssa parce qu'il était pris en chasse.**

**- Désolé pour lui. Et pour Alyssa. La seule chose de positive, c'est qu'elle n'est plus prise maintenant.**

**- Draco !**

**- C'est bon, j'disais ça comme ça, et puis c'est vrai. »**

**Je n'entendis pas la suite parce qu'ils étaient trop loin. Je rentrais dans le hall épuisée. Un hibou vint se poser sur ma main. Je détachais la lettre et lui donnais un bout de pain qui me restait. Il s'envola et s'éloigna dans la pâle lueur de l'aube. Je décachetais la lettre et l'ouvrit. Á ce moment là, Hermione descendait. Je lui lu la lettre : «**

Cher Alyssa,

Je t'invite à passer quelques jours chez moi avant qu'Hermione, Ron et Harry nous rejoignent. Envoie-moi ta réponse par Diabolik (quel choix extraordinaire !) et je passerais te prendre dans un mois. Moi ou un auror. Toute mes condoléances pour ton demi-frère Alyssa.

Affectueusement,

Ton père qui t'aime,

Sirius "Sniffle" Black **»**

**Elle me pressa d'accepter, ce que j'aurais fait de toutes façons, et j'envoyais une réponse positive.**

**Les parents d'Hermione descendirent peu après. On les mit au courant et ils exprimèrent leurs joie de me voir passer quelques jours avec mon père n°1. Un mois après, une auror nommée Nymphadora Tonks arriva. Elle avait des cheveux bleu myosotis. «**

**- Prête Alyssa?**

**- Prête.**

**- On reviendra te chercher dans une semaine Hermione.**

**- Okay, à plus Alyssa.**

**- A plus. »**

**Tonks me donna la main et on disparut dans un "ploc" sonore. Je ressentis les effets du transplanage d'escorte. Horrible. Nous avions atterris devant un grand bâtiment sombre constitué de plusieurs maisons. Soudain, les maisons s'écartèrent, laissant place à une grande demeure antique et c'est là que nous entrâmes avec Tonks. Je vis Sirius qui m'attendait. Il ouvrit les bras et je lui sautais au cou. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis 6 mois car c'est depuis que mon frère m'a "enlevée".**

**Une semaine plus tard, Hermione et les autres arrivèrent. Hermione et les Weasley d'abord, puis Harry. Les jumeaux ont le droit de faire usage de leurs pouvoirs en dehors de l'école, et ça se voit. Deux semaines après, lors d'un repas, Sirius nous apprit que Voldemort avait appris qu'il possédait une arme et qu'il la cherchait. Le plus urgent était donc d'envoyer un autre espion la débusquer avant lui. Ce fut Rogue qui se proposa. Mme Weasley coupa cette intéressante discussion et nous envoya nous coucher. Hermione et Ginny furent mise ensemble, et moi, je retournais dans la chambre que j'ai occupée toute la semaine. Je dis bonne nuit aux autres et je souhaitais bonne chance à Harry pour son audience le lendemain avant de monter me coucher. J'allais m'endormir (et oui déjà) quand j'entendis un "ploc" sonore et je sentis deux poids s'abattre simultanément sur mon lit. «**

**- Ouille !**

**- Oups, je crois qu'on s'est trompé de chambre Fred.**

**- Oui, je le crois aussi.**

**- Dites, ça vous dérangerait de…heu…de re-transplaner ailleurs ou de vous pousser légèrement ? Questionnais-je à tout hasard.**

**- Du tout gente damoiselle, nous nous sommes juste…euh…tromper de destination d'une chambre, fit Fred avec humour.**

**- Eh! Bien nobles chevaliers, il serait appréciable que vous agissiez au lieu de palabrer, rétorquais-je du tac au tac.**

**- Ça c'est fait! Lança Georges en riant.**

**- Bon, et bien bonne nuit Alyssa, dit Fred.**

**- Ouais, bonne nuit, ajouta Georges, et, sur ce, en espérant que tu n'aura pas trop de contusions demain matin, salut ! »**

**Ils transplanèrent en même temps et dans la chambre d'à côté, j'entendis les "Aïe" et les "Ouille" d'Harry et de Ron. Je souris. Je m'endormis peu après. Le choc de la mort d'Erik et d'Erwan était un peu passé. Je commençais à me dire qu'ils seraient toujours vivants pour moi, tant qu'ils seront dans ma mémoire. D'ici deux mois, le chagrin sera peut-être toujours là, mais moins intense, et je pourrais recommencer à vivre normalement.**

**Le lendemain soir, Harry revint le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait été acquitté. C'est que de toutes façons, lancer un sort pour se défendre est autorisé. Mais on fêta ça quand même. Le lendemain, nous devions partir pour la gare. On fit nos adieux et on partit se coucher.**

**Ça y est, nous sommes dans le train. On est dans le même compartiment que Ginny et une certaine Luna Lovegood, une blonde à l'aire rêveur et qui me parut tout de suite sympathique. Neville nous rejoignit ensuite. Le train en effervescence prit de la vitesse et sortit de Londres. Nous repartions pour Poudlard. Ron demanda tout haut : «**

**- Je me demande ce que va être notre professeur de DCFM cette année. C'est vrai quoi ! Se justifia t'il en voyant le regard désapprobateur d'Hermione. On a eu un malade avec la tête de tu-sais-qui derrière sa tête, on a eu un égocentrique, on a eu un loup-garou et un partisan de tu-sais-qui déguisé en auror fou. C'est quoi cette année, un vampire? »**

**J'éclatais de rire, vite suivie de Harry, de Ginny, de Neville et de Luna. Hermione nous regardait avec des gros yeux. C'en fut trop. Je partis dans une crise de rire incontrôlée. C'est à ce moment là que l'être le plus abjecte de la terre, j'ai nommé Draco Malfoy, est entré pour voir ce qui se passait. «**

**- Tiens, t'es encore avec la sang-de-bourbe, les traîtres à leur sang, le balafré, le lourdaud Londubat et une gamine ? Tu vas vraiment finir comme eux, contaminée et atrophiée du cerveau...**

**- Pourtant si je me rappelle bien, tu lui a quand même dit bonjour à la "sang-de-bourbe", Malfoy, rappelais-je.**

**- D'ailleurs j'en ai encore des boutons.**

**- Moi aussi j'en ai, mais c'est parce que tu viens d'arriver, lançais-je avec tout le mépris dont j'étais capable.**

**- Mais dis-moi, tu as souvent l'habitude de fréquenter des larves comme Londubat ? »**

**Je vis Neville se replier sur lui-même. «**

**- Neville, garde la tête haute devant la fouine, elle ne mérite même pas qu'on s'y attarde. Salut Blaise, ça va toi ?**

**- Tranquille et toi ?**

**- Pareil, répondis-je avec un sourire à l'attention de Blaise et une grimace à l'attention de Draco. »**

**Blaise salua Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville et Luna d'un signe de tête. Ils s'en allèrent aussitôt après. Blaise ayant vu que j'étais de mauvais poil, avait emmené Draco. «**

**- Dites, vous avez remarqué, Blaise nous a salué ! s'exclama Harry.**

**- Je sais, lui, il est civilisé et tolérant.**

**- Ah ? Bon. »**

**La discussion s'arrêta là. Finalement, je n'avais pas aussi bien encaissé le choc de la mort de mon frère et d'Erik aussi bien que je le croyais. Je restais fermée à toutes discussions durant le reste du voyage. On descendit, mais j'étais toujours morose.**

**La répartition est terminée. Dumbledore se lève et fait un discours. Un "hum hum" l'interromps. Une grosse dame qui ressemble à un crapauds (comme dans l'attaque des crapauds, vous connaissez pas ? moi non plus) se leva et commença à son tour un discours. Éclairant, selon Hermione. «**

**- Éclairant ? Assommant plutôt ! S'insurgea Ron.**

**- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était intéressant, j'ai dit que c'était éclairant.**

**- Ah ! Oui ? Et ça éclaire quoi ?**

**- Ça veut dire que le ministère à l'intention de s'immiscer dans les affaires de Poudlard.**

**- En plus, Ombrage était avec Fudge lors de mon jugement, ajouta Harry. »**

**Je restais silencieuse. Le banquet de dîner se termina et Ron et Hermione, les préfets, firent signe aux premières années de les suivre. Harry et moi, on monta dans le dortoir directement. Harry me demanda : «**

**- Dis-moi Alyssa. Il y a un truc dont tu voudrais me parler ?**

**- Hein ?**

**- Un truc dont tu voudrais me parler ?**

**- Ah ! Euh ...**

**- Tu sais, tu peux me le dire, ça restera entre nous.**

**- Bah ...**

**- Allez, viens. »**

**Il m'entraîna vers le fauteuil, au coin du feu, et s'assit à côté. «**

**- Alors ?**

**- En fait, c'était pendant les vacances, quand on était en Italie avec Mione. Tu te souviens d'Erik, hein ? Erik Ivanov, de Durmstrang.**

**- Oui ?**

**- Eh bien, un soir, j'étais sortie dehors pour prendre l'air. Hermione était restée à l'intérieur. Je me promenais sur la plage, en pensant à Erwan. Et puis, y a Blaise et Draco qui sont arrivés. Et environs deux minutes après, y a eu une énorme explosion, suivie d'une gigantesque langue de feu. Draco et Blaise m'ont sauvé en me poussant à terre. Quand ç'a été fini, on s'est approché de l'endroit où il y avait l'explosion. Il y avait le corps d'Erik par terre. Puis, deux mangemorts sont arrivés. Ils ont parlés d'Erik comme ... comme d'un moins que rien. Alors, je me suis levée, j'étais emplie d'une rage très noire et très violente, et j'en ai tué un. L'autre, je crois que je l'ai torturé. Mais je sais pas, parce que c'est le trou noir. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est parti en mauvais état et avec un message de ma part pour Voldy. Ah ! Et ils m'ont appelé "joyau". Enfin, voilà. Depuis, j'suis complètement abattue.**

**- Tu sais, ça va passer. Enfin, merci de me l'avoir dit, ça signifie que tu me fais vraiment confiance. J'en suis très heureux. Bonne nuit Alyssa, et ne pense plus à ça, ça va passer tout seul, et au bout d'un moment, ça va juste être un mauvais souvenir. Tu sais, ils seront toujours dans ton cœur.**

**- Merci Harry, bonne nuit. »**

**Je montais me coucher. Bizarrement, ça m'avait fait du bien d'en parler à Harry.**

**Les jours suivant, je fus beaucoup plus ouverte et joyeuse. Il faut dire que le soir, je parlais avec mon père jeune. Vous vous souvenez peut-être de la page de journal de Tom Elvis Jedusor ? Eh bien, voilà avec quoi je correspondais. Le journal en lui-même n'existait plus, mais la page avait gardé cette propriété magique. Je lui parlais de tout ce qui me passais par la tête. D'Ombrage par exemple. C'était un vrai fléau. 6 semaine plus tard, elle était nommée Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard. Et puis, au fil des mois, elle faisait passer des décrets à la pelle. Trelawney avait été renvoyée, Firenze l'avait remplacé et elle voulait encore virer Hagrid. (Ah ! Je ne vous avais pas dit, on est à deux semaines des BUSE ?) Elle cherchait un moyen de le discréditer.**

**Ça y est, c'est les BUSE. On a fini la DCFM, la métamorphose, les sortilèges et les potions. Hermione a fini l'Arithmancie, l'Etude des Runes et l'Etude des Moldus. Nous, on a fini la Divination et les Soins aux créatures magiques. Pendant l'Astronomie, Hagrid a été attaqué. «**

**- Ouh ! Ça se corse, fis-je en regardant avec mon télescope.**

**- C'est sûr, fit Harry à son tour.**

**- Faut pas le laisser ! M'écriais-je.**

**- Attends, regarde, MacGo arrive. Et ...**

**- Oh ! Les cnnrd ! Hurlais-je en interrompant Harry.**

**- Lancer des sorts sur une vieille femme, c'est absolument scandaleux ! Surtout que Dumby n'est pas là ! Argumenta Hermione.**

**- C'est sûr ! Approuvais-je de tout mon cœur. »**

**Puis, tout se passa très vite. Ombrage s'imposa et le château fut invivable. Mr Weasley fut attaqué par un serpent et on passa Noël à Square Grimmauld avec Sirius et les membres de l'ordre. Avec Harry, on participait à un cours de DCFM particulier, dont Harry était le prof et tout le monde fit d'énormes progrès. Ce cours avait été baptisé AD en gros, ça voulait dire l'****A****rmée de ****D****umbledore. Seulement, ce cnnrd de Draco Malfoy a tout balancé à Ombrage. Grrr ! Je vais le torturé et le faire cuire à petit feu, dans une sauce aux oignons et aux poireau avant de le faire frire dans de l'huile bien grasse et bien chaude et de le donner à bouffer aux sombrals. (Quoi ? On dit des sombraux ?). Harry a été emmené chez Dumbledore par le crapaud pendant que Draco immobilisait des élèves. Je m'étais faite avoir comme une sotte. Malfoy avait lancé un **_stupéfix_** et j'ai été touchée. Ils ont ramassé les fuyards et leurs ont enlevé des points et infligé des retenues. Ce fut Blaise qui me trouva. Il me libéra et je hurlais : «**

**- Il est où ce crétin peroxydé que le démembre avant de le jeter aux veracrasse de Hagrid ??**

**- Hey ! Alyssa ! Calme toi ma vieille ! Tenta de me raisonner Zabini.**

**- Non ! Pas tant que je ne lui aurais pas fait bouffer ses entrailles comme le chien qu'il est !**

**- Stop ! Me hurla Zabini dans les oreilles.**

**- Lâche-moi que je l'étripe cette sale petite fouine, fis-je en l'apercevant. **

**- Tire-toi Dray, lança Zabini en direction de son traître de pote qui arrivait.**

**- Non Blaise. Faut que je lui dise.**

**- Que tu me dises quoi, imbécile à tête de rat ?? Tempêtais-je.**

**- Pourquoi je vous ai balancé à Ombrage tiens ! Me jeta t'il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.**

**- Vas te faire momifier chez les grecs, espèce de sale petit cn de ptin de crétin de sang pur ! Casse-toi Espèce de sloprd arrogant à la noix ! Par les cuille de Salazar, de Gryffondor et de Merlin, Va voir en enfer si il n'y aurait pas de place pour un traître dans ton genre ! Lèche-cl ! Bouffon ! Glapissais-je pleine de rage et de violence.**

**- Alyssa, attends au moins que je t'ai expliqué ... commença t'il.**

**- Va chier crevure de strangulot ! Lâchais-je avant de me dématérialiser et d'atterrir dans le bureau de Dumbledore. »**

**Fudge, qui était en pleine tirade sur la joie qu'il ressentait à arrêter Dumbledore, fut arrêté dans son élan par mon apparition. »**

**- Professeur, ... commençais-je.**

**- Alyssa, m'interrompit Dumbledore.**

**- Oui professeur ?**

**- Ça ne sert à rien de t'accuser pour me disculper. C'est marqué l'****A****rmée de ****D****umbledore, pas l'****A****rmée d'****A****lyssa ou d'****H****arry.**

**- Mais professeur...**

**- Reste avec le professeur MacGonagall. Minerva ?**

**- Oui Albus ?**

**- Conduisez Mr Potter et Miss Black dans leurs dortoirs. Quant à vous Miss Edgecombe (je ne sais pas si c'est comme ça le nom de famille de Marietta, mais bon. Si c'est pas ça, dites-le moi), continua Dumbledore, veuillez retournez dans le votre avec le professeur MacGonagall quand elle aura finie avec Mr Potter et Miss Black. »**

**Dumbledore accompagna son ordre d'un geste de la main. MacGo nous poussa, Moi, Harry et Marietta hors de la pièce. Marietta se cachait le visage avec sa robe parce que, quand elle a signé le parchemin, elle s'était engagé, s'en le vouloir, mais cela allait de soi, à ne pas révéler que l'A.D se réunissait pour renforcer leurs DCFM. Hélas, elle l'avait avoué à Ombrage et donc, le sort qu'Hermione à jeter sur le parchemin à agit et Marietta se retrouvait à présent avec marqué CAFARD sur le visage avec des boutons d'acné. MacGo déposa Marietta devant son dortoir avant de repartir. En passant devant le bureau de Dumbledore pour aller dans notre salle commune, on entendit du bruit là-haut. Harry et moi, on courut dans l'escalier, ignorant totalement MacGo qui nous disait de redescendre. On arriva dans le bureau de Dumbledore quand celui-ci endormit Fudge et les aurors. MacGo nous rattrapa et Dumbledore nous aperçut. «**

**- Minerva ?**

**- Albus ?**

**- Venez ici un instant.**

**- Bien monsieur le directeur.**

**- Vous ne m'avez pas vu, vous n'avez rien fait ici, compris ?**

**- Oui Albus. »**

**Ils parlèrent un instant de tout et de rien, mais je n'ai rien écoutée. J'étais trop occupée à espionner l'intérieur du bureau de Dumby. Fudge était à terre, comme endormi, au milieu de ses aurors et d'Ombrage. Quand MacGo nous poussa vers nos dortoirs, je vis Dumby se volatiliser. On a été raccompagnés dans notre salle commune par Rusard car MacGo avait été appelée par Fudge. Harry et moi, on s'effondra dans le canapé près du feu. Harry grogna : «**

**- Tout est ma faute.**

**- Non, on était volontaire pour l'A.D, tu n'y es pour rien.**

**- Si ! Si je n'avais pas continué, vous n'auriez pas été pris, et toi, tu ne te serais pas pris deux mois de retenue avec Ombrage !**

**- Tu sais, c'est pas cette vieille chouette rabougrie à tête de crapaud qui va me faire chier. Elle peut toujours se gratter pour que j'aille à sa retenue !**

**- Hé, t'es une rebelle !**

**- Ouais, et fière de l'être. Et toi, t'es aussi un rebelle ! Quelle idée d'organiser des cours de DCFM dans le dos d'Ombrage, plaisantais-je.**

**- Ouais, mais moi, j'vais à mes retenues, argua t'il en entrant dans mon jeu.**

**- Aha ! Nous y voilà, on est bloqués là, à moins que nous dénichions des petites infos croustillantes sur l'autres...**

**- Rêve toujours, je ne laisse jamais de trace !**

**- Mais moi, je peux déceler n'importe quel petit potin caché. J'ai regardé les experts !**

**- Ouais moi aussi ! Et c'est pour ça que je sais comment faire.**

**- Mais as-tu regardé Docteur House ?**

**- Oui pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que je suis une droguée à la vicodine et donc, je suis génial ! On adore me détester. **

**- D'accord t'as gagné, capitula t'il en souriant. »**

**J'avais gagné. Il n'était plus morose. Comme Ron et Hermione étaient préfets, ils avaient un appartement commun hors de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Et tout les autres étaient en train de dormir. Harry et moi étions seuls devant le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et je murmurais : «**

**- La vieille folle va avoir la vie dure, foi d'Alyssa Black Jedusor !**

**- Et foi d'Harry James Potter !**

**- Ouais, ça c'est une attitude qui me plaît.**

**- Ma foi, ça me plaît aussi. »**

**On éclata de rire. Je fermais les yeux, lassée des évènements de cette journée. Harry déposa un baiser sur mes cheveux, et après, je crois que je me suis endormie parce que quand je rouvrit les yeux, le soleil inondait la salle commune.**

**Donc, j'ouvris les yeux et je vis le soleil qui inondait la salle commune. Je me sentais très bien allongée dans ce canapé. Je le trouvais un peu trop petit par rapport à d'habitude. Soudain, le canapé se souleva et s'abaissa régulièrement. C'est à ce moment là que je pris conscience qu'un bras entravait ma taille. Je bougeais légèrement et le bras qui me tenait se resserra. J'entendis un grognement et je sentis un corps bougé au-dessous de moi. Le canapé bouge ? Au secours ! Je suis folle ! Ah ! Mais non, la soirée de la veille me revint à l'esprit. Harry se retourna et me coinça entre lui et le canapé. Je réussis à émettre quelques mots : «**

**- Harry, tu m'étouffes !**

**- Hmm...**

**- Harry !**

**- Hmmm...Quoi ?**

**- Tu m'étouffes !**

**- Ah ! »**

**J'attendis qu'il bouge, mais il ne se décala pas d'un poil et continua à dormir. J'essayais de le repousser, mais il était plus grand et plus lourd que moi. Agacée, je lui donnais des petits coups de poings sur le torse. Il eut un gémissement de protestation et resserra encore ses bras. Je sortis mon bras de l'emprise d'Harry et je lui tapais sur l'épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux et parut se rendre compte de la situation. Il se releva avec difficulté et marmonna un vague : «**

**- Désolé Lyly. »**

**Puis, il s'assit sur le canapé pendant que je me relevais moi aussi. «**

**- Eh ! Bah ! Quand tu dors, tu dors ! T'es comme moi !**

**- Bah ! Oui, faut croire. »**

**On se regarda avant d'éclater de rire. C'est ainsi que Ron et Hermione nous trouvèrent en entrant dans la salle. «**

**- Y s'passe quoi de drôle ? demanda Ron.**

**- Ri...Rien, répondis-je en m'étouffant à moitié.**

**- Bon. Vous venez manger ?**

**- Oui, on arrive. »**

**Je me levais et rejoignit Hermione et Ron. Harry se leva un peu plus tard, le temps que l'information lui arrive au cerveau. Ensuite on descendit dans la grande salle. Avec Ron, on fit un concours de celui qui mangerait le plus. Je gagnais haut la main.**

**Ensuite, Ombrage nous appela dans son bureau. Avec Harry, on se regarda d'un air interrogateur. «**

**- On y va juste pour voir ce qu'elle nous veut, proposais-je, la curiosité l'emportant sur la méfiance.**

**- Okay. »**

**On monta les escaliers. En passant devant le bureau de Dumbledore, on sourit en remarquant que les gargouilles ne l'ouvraient pas pour le crapaud. Enfin, on nous fit entrer dans le bureau d'Ombrage. Un bureau rose bonbon, horrible. J'ai faillis en vomir. Ombrage nous demanda de nous asseoir. Je l'ignorais et restais debout devant son bureau. Ombrage ne releva pas. Elle nous offrit du thé. Avec Harry on se regarda et on cacha notre sourire. Nous étions sûr qu'elle avait glissé du véritaserum dans notre thé. On fit semblant de le boire et dès qu'elle eu le dos tourné, on jeta le contenu nos tasses dans les plantes. Elle commença son interrogatoire en voyant nos tasses vides. «**

**- Où est Dumbledore ?**

**- Je l'ignore madame, répondit Harry docilement.**

**- Miss Black ? »**

**Je haussais les épaules en lui décochant un regard mauvais. «**

**- Bien. Alors dans ce cas, où est le très dangereux criminel Sirius Black ?**

**- Je l'ignore madame, répondit encore Harry.**

**- Miss Black ?**

**- P't-être dans ton cl ?**

**- Miss Black, vous serez en retenues les trois prochains mois qui suivront vos retenues de deux mois.**

**- Dans tes rêves !**

**- Bon, pour cette fois, je vous accorde le bénéfice du doute. ****Sortez Mr Potter. Miss Black, restez là.**

**- Bien, madame, fit Harry. »**

**Il sortit. Je restais un instant, seule avec le crapaud. J'avais fait signe à Harry de m'attendre, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. Ombrage ordonna : «**

**- Asseyez-toi !**

**- Non !**

**- Obéissez, sinon...**

**- Sinon quoi ? Vous me torturerez ? Vous rédigerez un rapport à ce fumier qui nous sert de ministre ? Pff, pitoyable !**

**- Vous ne me laissez pas le choix Black ! **_IMPERO_** ! Maintenant, asseyez vous Black.**

**- C'est ça, prends tes rêves pour des réalités ma vieille.**

**- Qu'est-ce que ...?**

**- Bon, j'me casse, ça pue ici ! »**

**Je sortis sous le regard médusé du crapaud. Harry était plié en deux. Il avait tout entendu. Je souriais fière de moi. C'est à ce moment là qu'un trouble-fête arriva. Avec Harry on entendis : «**

**- Non Dray, n'y va pas !**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Elle est remontée contre toi à bloc andouille !**

**- Et alors. Je suis Draco Malfoy et on doit m'obéir.**

**- Si tu crois que tu vas réussir à l'impressionner avec ça, t'es mal mon vieux !**

**- Ouais, c'est ça. Je suis LE mâle !**

**- Pff, frimeur.**

**- Ouais bah en attendant, je vais la voir.**

**- Et pour quoi faire ?**

**- La raisonner. Elle n'a pas à traîner avec des sang-de-bourbe et des moins que rien.**

**- Tu sais, je crois que tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil tellement fort que t'as plus de cerveau.**

**- Arrête de dire des conneries Blaise. Elle va bientôt sortir du bureau d'Ombrage maintenant. Enfin, normalement. »**

**J'échangeais un regard avec Harry. Il hocha la tête. J'avançais, me faisant voir des deux serpys. Ils s'interrompirent et Draco me prit par le bras. Je me dégageais avec brusquerie, je fis la bise à Blaise et je partis, entraînant Harry avec moi. Draco était tellement stupéfait qu'il ne pensa pas à bouger pour nous rattraper. Avec Harry, on retourna dans la salle commune et on se réinstalla dans le canapé. La flemme de faire autre chose. Et puis, étant Samedi, on avait aucun cours. En plus Harry ne pouvait plus jouer au Quidditch et donc, on avait du temps libre devant nous. Je lançais la discussion : «**

**- Dis ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à faire quelque chose ?**

**- Euh...Oui, mais quoi ?**

**- Eh bah, en fait, tu sais, je t'avais parlé de mes "dons", et j'aimerais en savoir plus.**

**- Euh ouais, mais on fait comment ?**

**- Bah, j'ai eu une idée. Je...J'entrerais en transe et je...Je fouillerais dans mon subconscient secret. Mais le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait m'arriver en transe et j'aimerais que tu sois là pour...pour veiller sur moi. Tu veux bien, dis ?**

**- Bah ! Euh...Pourquoi pas. Mais, tu te mets comment en transe ?**

**- Aha ! »**

**Je sortis une fiole de ma poche. Elle était remplie d'un liquide de couleur d'or et d'argent pailleté. Je la débouchais et je l'avalais cul sec. Ensuite, je me calais confortablement dans le canapé, et je fermais les yeux. Avant de sombrer dans une sorte d'inconscience bizarre, je sentis Harry qui s'installait près de moi et qui me murmura un "Bonne chance" qui me parvint assourdi à cause de la douce ivresse qui s'emparait de moi. Je souris, absente.**

**Je me glissais dans un monde étrange. Il y avait toute une succession de portes devant moi. Je perçus vaguement que quelqu'un qui me prenait la main et qui la serrait et j'avançais lentement. Je mis ma main dans ma poche à la recherche de ma baguette avant de me souvenir que je l'avais laissée sur la table. Donc, sans arme, je m'approchais de la première porte. Une grande porte en ébène. Luxueuse et magnifique. Des motifs incroyablement beaux y étaient gravés. Je tournais la poignée, mais la porte resta close. C'est là que je vis la clé en or massif qui brillait majestueusement dans la serrure. Je la tournais, il y eut un déclic et la porte s'ouvrit. J'y entrais précautionneusement et je fis quelques pas à l'intérieur de la salle plongée dans la pénombre qui se dessinait lentement. Je sentis un souffle et la porte se referma brusquement. Je commençais à paniquer. Cet endroit ne me disait rien qui vaille. Bien que ce soit une partie de mon moi, je n'étais pas rassurée. J'avançais, mal assurée. Une forme sombre se leva. Je frémit, mais restais impassible. Une lumière ténue éclaircit la forme. Cette fois, marquais un mouvement de recul. Cette forme, elle était humaine. Et le pire, c'est que c'était...Moi. Enfin, mon Moi ténébreux. Un éclat dans ses yeux me fit frissonner. Je craignais le pire. Je luttais de toutes mes forces contres l'ombre qui m'envahit à et instant. Je reculais lentement vers la porte et l'ouvrit d'un grand coup de pieds. Je sortis et refermais la porte violemment. Juste à temps ! J'entendis le bruit d'un corps qui s'écrase contre le bois massif. Je tournais la clé dans la porte une fois. Puis, par mesure de sécurité, je la tournais encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse un petit "clic" discret cinq tours plus tard. Je reprit mes esprits et allais vers la porte bleu océan. Celle-là, je crus deviner que c'était la porte de ma partie sirène. Je l'ouvris et je me vis en sirène. Je ressortis et refermais la porte. Puis, une porte rouge sang se présenta après celle-là. Je l'ouvris et je vis...Moi, en vampire. Je décidais d'arrêter mon exploration pour le moment. J'émergeais lentement de la transe. Harry, à côté de moi, était livide. «**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?**

**- Je...Tu ...Ton cœur à arrêter de battre.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Oui, et tu ne te réveillais pas.**

**- Oh... »**

**Je le rassurais et déclarais que j'étais fatiguée. Harry proposa qu'on reste dormir sur le canapé. Il me regardait avec une inquiétude encore présente. Il me fit sourire. Harry était comme un frère pour moi. Un frère prêt à tout pour sa sœur. Il proposa qu'on reste comme la nuit dernière sur le canapé. J'acquiesçais et Harry m'entoura de ses bras. Je posais ma tête sur mon épaule et je lui dis : «**

**- Tu me fais l'impression d'un grand frère, tu sais ?**

**- Et toi, tu me donnes l'impression d'Être un grand frère. Tu es la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue.**

**- Merci...frérot, murmurais-je en m'endormant. »**

**Je le sentis sourire contre mes cheveux avant de me laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée.**

**Un gros brouhaha me réveilla le lendemain matin. Harry, encore endormi, m'écrasait de tout son poids. Je grognais, remuais, mais rien à faire. Je levais les yeux au ciel, enfin au plafond là, et soufflais dans le cou d'Harry. Sensible à la chaleur soudaine qui en émanait, Harry bougea, et me libéra. Je me levais, étendis mes bras et mes jambes, ankylosés d'être restés toute la nuit repliés dans la même position. En face de moi, sur deux gros poufs, Hermione et Ron nous regardaient amusés. «**

**- Bah ! Quoi ?**

**- Rien, rien, fit Hermione en souriant.**

**- Hermione, si tu me dis pas pourquoi vous êtes amusés, tu vas le regretter ! Et toi aussi Ron !**

**- Et bien, on étaient en train de se dire que vous formiez un beau couple toi et Harry, fit Ron en riant franchement de mon expression ébahie.**

**- Qu...Quoi ?**

**- C'est vrai quoi ! C'est derniers temps, vous êtes tout le temps fourrés ensemble, donc, il est légitime de se préparer à un nouveau couple sensation.**

**- Mais...Mais pas du tout ! Si on est tout le temps ensemble, c'est parce que vous, vous êtes ensemble ! Et puis Harry est comme un frère pour moi, vous savez ! »**

**Ron et Hermione étaient gênés. Une vive rougeur colora leurs joues. Je souris franchement d'un air vainqueur. Harry, que je n'avais pas entendu se réveiller éclata de rire. Ron bougonna un "pas drôle Harry" tandis qu'Hermione baissait la tête, les joues en feu. C'était d'autant plus drôle qu'ils étaient assis près de l'autre et qu'ils essayaient de s'écarter le plus possible. Á ce moment là, Ginny arriva. Elle haussa un sourcil et je lui dis en hoquetant : «**

**- Je... Je te raconterais plus tard, c'est... c'est trop drôle. »**

**Elle hocha la tête et s'assit à côté de Harry avec une légère rougeur aux joues. Je lui sourit et allais me laver.**

**En descendant, il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle à part Ginny. Je lui sourit d'un air complice et m'assit à côté d'elle. «**

**- Tu sais, tout à l'heure, eh bien, Hermione et Ron sont arrivés quand Harry et moi dormions dans le canapé. Je te rassure tout de suite, Harry, c'est juste un frère pour moi, pas autre chose. »**

**Ginny, qui s'était crispée quand je lui ai dit qu'Harry et moi, on avait dormi dans le canapé ensemble, parut soulagée. Je poursuivit : «**

**- Et donc, ils ont soupçonné un truc entre nous. Surtout que comme ils restent le plus souvent ensemble, Harry et moi, on fait pareil. Alors, j'ai répliqué en leur demandant comment ça se faisait qu'ils soient eux aussi tout le temps fourrés ensemble au point qu'Harry et moi on devait faire pareil. Et là, ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, aussi rouge que s'ils avaient mangé du piment et ils essayaient, sans en avoir l'air, de s'éloigner le plus possible.**

**- Et bah, je te félicite, c'est une chose que j'ai du mal à lui faire comprendre. Ça crève les yeux qu'ils s'aiment, mais ils ne veulent rien entendre, sourit Ginny.**

**- Aussi butés et obtus l'un que l'autre, confirmais-je.**

**- On va manger ? Demanda Ginny.**

**- Volontiers, acquiesçais-je. »**

**On descendit dans le hall et, pour mon plus grand malheur, Draco Malfoy m'attendait au pied de l'escalier. Je pressais le pas, ne lui accordant même pas un regard. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et j'entrais dans la grande salle. Je me dirigeais vers la table des Gryffondor quand je l'entendis crier mon nom. Je ne me retournais pas et je l'entendis jurer. Je m'assis entre Lee Jordan et un Gryffondor que je ne connaissais pas. Lee m'entoura les épaules avant de me murmurer à l'oreille : «**

**- Un problème Lily jolie ?**

**- Lee, tu sais quoi ?**

**- Non, mais je sens que je vais bientôt le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Exactement. Donc, je disais "Tu sais quoi ?" et tu m'a répondu "Non", alors, je te répond "Arrête avec ton Lily jolie s'il te plaît".**

**- Ah ! Ok, alors si je t'appelle "Al' génial", ça te vas ?**

**- Lee, m'exaspérais-je.**

**- Oui ma jolie Al' la génial ?**

**- Pfff, laisse tomber.**

**- Très bien Lily jolie.**

**- Je me passe de commentaires. »**

**Il éclata de rire et on commença à manger. Je prie un grand bol de chocolat chaud et des croquettes comme j'aimais bien appelé les céréales Crunch.**

**Enfin, bref, on était à deux semaines de la fin des cours et Harry voulait parler à Sirius. On trouva un moyen d'utiliser la cheminée d'Ombrage, la seule à ne pas être surveillée et on y alla. Harry et Hermione y allait franco, Ginny et Luna faisait diversion et Ron fut envoyé dire à Ombrage que Peeves détruisait tout dans une salle de métamorphose. Malheureusement, Ombrage venait d'être prévenue par Rusard que Peeves était déjà occupée ailleurs et la direction qu'on voulait qu'elle aille était tout à fait à l'opposée de son bureau. Avec l'aide de sa brigade inquisitorial, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre son bureau, arrêtant en même temps Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna et Neville qui essayait de défendre Luna. Moi, je jetais un coup d'œil malveillant à Malfoy, le mettant au défi d'essayer de m'arrêter et j'insultais copieusement Ombrage et les serpys qui l'accompagnait dans le but de la ralentir. Sauf que, sans même s'arrêter, elle fit un signe à Malfoy et celui-ci, avec un air bizarre sur le visage se rapprocha de moi. Je sortit ma baguette et jetais un "Levicorpus"...qui fut malheureusement contré par la pékidogue de première, j'ai nommée Pansy Parkinson. Elle me désarma et Malfoy rattrapa ma baguette. Je me préparais alors à le recevoir comme il fallait. Il s'approcha encore plus près de moi, jusqu'à me toucher. Je levais brusquement le genou, en même temps, je lui assenais une formidable droite dans le nez. Il fut déséquilibré mais me plaqua contre un mur. J'arrivais à hauteur de son épaule. Il me maîtrisa les bras alors, je le mordis férocement à l'épaule. Il grimaça de douleur mais ne lâcha pas prise. Je me débattis violemment, alternant coup de tête, de genou et morsure ou griffures. Á la fin, le pékidogue m'immobilisa et Draco me maintint fermement. Il me porta presque jusqu'au bureau d'Ombrage car je refusais, d'avancer. Et, sans que je cesse de l'insulter, mélangeant jurons moldus et sorcier, alternant avec des jurons exotiques, Ombrage ouvrit la porte de son bureau et Malfoy m'y fit entrer, suivit des autres. J'avais une lueur meurtrière au fond du regard. Hermione me jeta un coup d'œil effrayé et je lui retournais un sourire confiant avant d'arborer un rictus féroce à l'intention des serpys et du crapaud. Je grondais sourdement et ne cessait de gigoter entre les bras d'un serpentard que je ne connaissais pas. Je le sentis tressaillir quand j'émis un feulement digne d'un chat enragé. Même Malfoy me jeta un regard intrigué et quelque peu effrayé. Pendant ce temps, Ombrage interrogeait Harry. Il restait de marbre devant ses menaces. Ombrage appela Rogue pour du avoir du Veritaserum mais Rogue lui annonça qu'elle avait prit les derniers flacons pour nous interroger Harry et moi. J'éclatais d'un rire sardonique. Quand Rogue fut parti, Ombrage sortit sa baguette et menaça de jeter un Doloris à Harry. Hermione feignit d'éclater en sanglot et "avoua" qu'ils cherchaient Dumbledore pour lui dire que l'arme était prête. Là, j'étais sidérée. Je cessait de me débattre tellement j'étais surprise par l'initiative d'Hermione. Elle me fit un clin d'œil discret et j'entrais dans son jeu. Je hurlais : «**

**- Mais ça va pas la tête, pourquoi tu as dit au crapaud la vérité ?! T'es malade Mione !**

**- C'était ça où Harry passait à la casserole, s'exclama-t-elle l'air douloureux.**

**- Bah ! Entre ça ou détruire le ministère, c'est facile de choisir. Harry est conscient des risques qu'il prenait en faisant ça.**

**- Alyssa ! T'es...T'es sans âme !**

**- Normal, j'suis la fille de Lord Voldemort, ça, ça fait toute la différence. »**

**Ensuite Hermione insista pour qu'Ombrage ne vienne qu'avec elle et Harry. Ensuite, elle m'adressa un regard plein d'intelligence et je sus qu'elle cherchait un plan pour distraire Ombrage. Elle me fit comprendre qu'on devait trouver le moyen de se débarrasser des serpys. Je clignais des yeux pour montrer que j'avais compris. Ils sortirent tous les trois et trois minutes après exactement, alors que Draco essayait de me parler, ce que je refusais obstinément, je poussais un grognement rauque et empli de rage. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passait, mais mon corps s'allongea. Des poils apparurent sur mon corps et mon uniforme craqua. Deux ailes poussèrent sur mes flancs. Deux gigantesques canines sortirent de ma gueule aux crocs effilés. Profitant de la diversion que j'offrais, Ginny lança un maléfice de Chauve-furie aux serpys. Je grondais et rugit. Les serpys, occupés avec les chauve furie de Gin' sursautèrent et s'enfuirent dans le coin opposé à la porte. Gin' ramassa la baguette de Harry et Neville prit celle d'Hermione avant de sortirent de la pièce. Ron suivit en me jetant un regard surpris. Luna m'examina un court instant avant de suivre. Je fis la même chose après avoir poussé un dernier rugissement à l'attention des serpys. Une fois hors du château, on courut vers la forêt interdit où Luna les avaient vu partirent. On entendit des grognements de douleur et des cris qui me faisait penser à un porcelet qu'on est en train d'égorger pour le saigner. D'un bond agile, je pris la tête et je vis des centaures qui emmenaient Ombrage. Je saluais leur action d'un rugissement de joie. Le meneur esquissa un mouvement de recul en me voyant avant de s'incliner et de demander humblement le passage. Je m'exécutais avec joie, m'inclinant à mon tour devant le centaure. D'une voix très rauque, je dis : «**

**- C'est une bonne action que vous faites très honorables centaures. Je vous félicite et si vous avez besoins d'aide pour n'importe quoi, faites-le moi savoir. Je m'appelle Alyssa Black Jedusor.**

**- C'est d'accord, nous vous appellerons en cas de besoins Miss Black. Où résidez-vous ?**

**- Chez Hermione Granger, la fille qui est ici, où bien chez mon père, le grand Sirius Black. Mais si vous avez besoins de moi, siffler l'air de l'hymne centaure en ultrason et mon oiseau, Diabolik, viendra ici. Vous h'aurez qu'à lui remettre le message que vous me destinez.**

**- Accepter. Que votre arc soit précis.**

**- Que votre trait soit effilé. »**

**Après la salutation rituelle, le centaure s'en alla et Hermione, Harry et moi on retourna à la lisière de la forêt interdite où les autres étaient arrivés. Les sombrals arrivèrent, alléchés par l'odeur du sang qu'Harry et Hermione portaient sur eux. Luna, Neville et Ginny insistèrent pour venir et finalement, Harry, Ron et Hermione cédèrent. Moi, je prit tout simplement mon envol. D'accord, un envol un peu chaotique, mais je réussi à voler quand même. Harry nous guida jusqu'à l'entrée visiteur du ministère de la magie. On s'entassa tous dans la cabine téléphonique marquée hors d'usage et composa un numéro dont je ne retins rien, trop furieuse qu'Hermione m'ai réduite à la taille d'une souris pour y faire attention. Je lui donnais des coups de museau à Ginny pour qu'elle me lâche.**

**Bon, réduit à la taille que j'étais, je ne pouvais pas faire grand mal. La cabine s'ébranla et nous descendirent dans les entrailles de la terre ù était le ministère de la magie. Nous arrivâmes dans l'atrium. Puis, la cabine descendit encore, jusqu'au département des mystères. Hors de l'ascenseur, je poussais un rugissement énorme, qui, vu ma taille, n'étais pas plus effrayant qu'un couinement. Ginny comprit et demanda à Hermione de me rendre ma taille. Une fois revenue à une dimension raisonnable, je secouais ma tête qui ressemblait à la crinière d'un lion. Je m'étirais aussi, faisant jouer mes tous nouveaux muscles puissants sous le fin pelage d'hiver qui tombait pour laisser place à celui de l'été, plus léger et moins dense. Harry ma lança un regard bizarre. Mais, il n'y resta pas et continua de marcher. On entra dans un couloir, puis dans un autre, puis dans une salle remplie de porte. On en essaya certaines et lorsque ce n'était pas les bonnes, Hermione y traçais une croix de feu. On fini par trouver la bonne. Ginny resta un moment fascinée par l'œuf de phénix qui se transformait en phénix adulte avant de mourir et de renaître de ses cendres. Finalement, après un bout de chemin rempli de persévérance, on arriva dans une salle où étaient alignées des étagères remplies de petites boules de verre brillante. Je tombais sur mon nom sur une boule de verre en cherchant l'allée que voulait Harry. Je la prit discrètement entre mes crocs et la coinçais dans un coin de mon corps où la fiole s'enfonça facilement et y demeura cachée et en sécurité. Elle ne pouvait pas tomber. Puis, on trouva l'allée voulue. Harry aussi avait une boule en verre à son nom. Il la prit puis une voix traînante et glaciale : «**

**- C'est bien Potter, maintenant, donnes-moi la prophétie !**

**- Malfoy ! Cracha Ginny.**

**- Bien joué Weasley, persifla Lucius Malfoy dont la masque cachait le visage sans doute narquois du mangemort.**

**- Que faites-vous ici, vous n'êtes pas au pied de Voldemort ? Vous n'êtes pas en train de lui lécher les pieds comme les pitoyables loques que, vous êtes ? Railla Harry.**

**- Comment oses-tu prononcer Son nom bébé Potter ! Lâcha une femme d'âge moyen au visage émacié qui ressemblait à Sirius.**

**- Tiens, mais n'est-ce pas la "redoutable" Bellatrix Lestrange ? Se moqua Neville avec une impassibilité qu'il était loin d'éprouver. »**

**Je jetais un regard admiratif à Neville. Je me rendis aussi compte que là om j'étais, les mangemorts ne me voyait pas. Je me dis que si j'étais capable de me transformer en plein de trucs, j'étais sûrement capable de faire preuve de télépathie. Je fermais les yeux et je me concentrais intensément, laissant la joute orale se dérouler sans moi. "**

**- Harry, ne cries pas, ne parles pas, penses ! Ordonnais-je. "**

**Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre la joute en hochant imperceptiblement la tête. Je contournais prudemment le groupe de l'A.D et le groupe de Mangemort. Je me retrouvais en face d'Harry. Je fis jouer la lumière sur mes canines. Harry pensa : "**

**- Je te vois.**

**- Bien. Dès que je te dis 'Top', tu fais signe aux autres de courir. Je m'occupe de quelques mangemorts pendant ce temps comme mon pelage absorbe la magie. Ok ?**

**- Compris."**

**Je patientais une petite minutes, mûrissant bien ma stratégie d'attaque qui consistait à faire le plus peur possible aux mangemorts et j'en attrapais un par le cou. Il disparut dans l'obscurité noire de mon pelage sans un bruit. Je lui rompit la nuque et retournais derrière les membres de l'A.D et je fis : "**

**- Top ! "**

**Harry cria un truc aux autres qui détalèrent pendant que je me jetais entre eux et les mangemorts en poussant un effroyable rugissement pour que mes amis puissent s'échapper. Les mangemorts s'arrêtèrent dans leur élan. L'un d'eux, un certains Dolohov leva sa baguette vers moi et voulut me jeter un sort informulé. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir son sortilège de mort et je lui crachais un long jet de feu à la gueule. Il ne du sa survie qu'a son réflexe immédiat de se jeter au sol. Les autres mangemorts s'écartèrent prudemment et sortirent leurs baguettes. Je balayais l'air autour de moi d'un large coup de patte. Je sentis que deux ou trois mangemorts volaient avant de voir un éclair vert, d'une luminosité aveuglante.**

**L'Avada Kedavra. Je ne senti plus rien. Tout était un vide immense. Je me rappelle avoir vu le visage de mon agresseur. Un visage couvert de cicatrices. Il me semble qu'il s'appelait Erathèse. Je dis bien il s'appelait. Parce que je me suis sentie soudain rappelée à moi et re-propulsée dans la zone de lumière que je venais de quitter. Mais avant, il me faut vous raconter pourquoi je ne suis pas morte. Tout simplement parce que hors de la zone lumineuse, je fus assaillie par des tas de pensées toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Tout d'abord, une vision brève me montra les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, Salazar Serpentard, Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle, heureux, calme et sans animosité aucune. Ils discutaient gaiement et éclatèrent de rire. Godric donna une tape amicale dans le dos de Salazar et celui-ci répliqua en ébouriffant les cheveux de Gryffondor. Puis, une autre image. Cette fois, seuls Godric et Salazar étaient présents. Ils s'embrassaient tendrement, puis passionnément. Ils étaient heureux, l'air détendus et comblés. Je remarquais aussi qu'ils étaient nus et leur attirance mutuelle était bien visible. Je crois bien, que le sang a afflué sur mes joues. Encore une fois, la vision a changé. C'étaient un vieil homme avec une barbe blanche qui parla. Il dit : «**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Alyssa, tu n'es pas morte. Je suis Merlin. Tu es dans les limbes et tu vois les secrets qui entourent ta naissance. Et oui, tu entends bien. Godric et Salazar se sont aimés et c'est à cause de ça que tu es venue au monde ou plutôt devrais-je dire grâce à ça que tu es là. Leurs âmes étaient dans le corps de chacun de tes pères. C'est pourquoi tu es si puissante et, bien que tu aie acquis les grand pouvoirs de tes pères, tu à aussi capté ceux de Godric et de Salazar et, par la même occasion, ceux de Rowena et d'Helga. Parce que les quatre fondateurs ne sont qu'un séparé en quatre. L'un ne peut exister sans les autres. Regarde attentivement les images qui vont suivre, tu comprendras. Ils sont projetés dans le temps, puis reviennent à leur époque. »**

**Merlin s'effaça. Et les images reprirent. Ce qui devait être l'essence de Godric flottait autour de Sirius. Je dois dire qu'à ce moment-là, Sirius était plutôt mignon. Si ça n'avait été mon père, je crois bien que je me serais jetée sur lui. Bref, tout à coup, Godric se fondit dans Sirius. Puis l'image changea, et, apparemment Bien avant l'image que je venait de voir car Tom Jedusor était un jeune homme canon, l'essence de Salazar se fondait en le futur Voldemort. Puis, l'image se changea et je vis clairement le duel visuel de mes deux pères. Ils baissèrent les yeux au même moment et j'aperçus une étincelle rouge et or dans les prunelles noir de Sirius tandis qu'une même flamme, en vert et argent, scintillait dans les pupilles rouge sang de Tom. Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre avec une passion étrange. Ils avaient faim du corps de l'autre. Je fermais les yeux et quand je les rouvris, Merlin se tenait à nouveau devant moi. Il m'adressa un sourire paternel et re-disparut. Je vis alors clairement que Godric et Salazar étaient revenus à leur époque. Ils se disputaient violemment. J'entendis les mots "traître à son sang" et "mégalomane meurtrier". Je devinais qu'ils parlaient de Sirius et de Tom. Puis, Salazar s'en alla à grands pas. Enfin, ma vue se troubla et Merlin, accompagné cette fois d'une jeune femme souriante et d'une femme, très belle aussi mais à l'air plus...féroce. Il me présent Viviane et Morgane. Il me dit ensuite : «**

**- Alyssa, ce n'est pas seulement des quatre fondateurs dont tu as hérité, mais également des notre. Parce que les quatre fondateurs ont été crées à partir d'un bout de l'essence de chacun de nous. Morgane, Viviane et moi avons œuvrés de concert pour leur donner vie. Fais bien attention à toi. Quand tu vas revenir à toi, tu auras une grosse surprise. »**

**Ils disparurent après un dernier sourire et ma vision se brouilla avant de redevenir nette. Devant moi se tenait le mangemort qui s'appelait Erathèse. Il avait l'air effrayé. Il murmurait sans cesse : «**

**- Je suis mort, j'ai tué le Joyau. Je suis mort. »**

**Un tourbillon se forma et Voldemort apparut. Il désintégra le mangemort en train de se lamenter et se pencha vers moi. Il me prit dans ses bras et transplana. Je m'accrochais à lui sous l'effet du transplanage. Il murmurait : «**

**- Chut. C'est fini ma belle, c'est fini. Chut. Papa est là. »**

**C'est à ce moment là que je m'aperçus que mes joues étaient trempées de larmes salées. Mais le plus bizarre était d'entendre Voldy dire "Chut, c'est fini ma belle, papa est". J'en restais sans voix. Il me déposa sur un sofa confortable. Il s'assit à côté de moi et dans ses yeux rouges, je vis une lueur de tendresse. Il me berça un long moment en me murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Il me dit que je n'aurais pas dû être là-bas. Que je n'aurais jamais dû faire la connaissance de Harry, d'Hermione et de Ron, ainsi que de tous mes autres amis. Je finis par m'endormir. En me réveillant, je me sentais bizarre. J'entendis des voix dans la pièce d'à-côté. Je me levais doucement et je collais mon oreille contre la porte. J'entendais clairement Voldy dire : «**

**- Non Lucius ! Ton fils devra accomplir la mission que je lui ai donnée !**

**- Mais maître !**

**- Et maintenant, retourne là-bas ! Ma fille est ici et je lui ai administré la potion. Elle va oublier tous ses sentiments et je vais lui apprendre à devenir enfin la digne héritière de son père. Elle te commandera un jour, toi ou ton fils !**

**- B...bien maître. J'y retourne. »**

**J'ouvris la porte à la volée et m'agrippais à Lucius Malfoy avant que celui là soit parti. Je transplanais donc avec lui au ministère de la magie. Arrivé là-bas, je le lâchais et m'effondrais par terre après lui avoir infligé un bon coup dans les parties. Je vis le monde tourbillonné autour de moi, puis je vis le visage de Sirius. «**

**- Papa...**

**- Alyssa ! »**

**Je fermais les yeux, vaincue par la potion de Voldy. J'entendais vaguement des bruits de luttes.**

**Je rouvris les yeux quelques minutes après. Sirius se battait avec Bellatrix. Il riait parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas touché. Puis, tout se passa au ralenti. Bellatrix pointa sa baguette vers Sirius, un éclair rouge en sorti. Sirius fut projeté vers l'arcane derrière lui. Son visage joyeux se figea en un masque d'incompréhension. Ses yeux pétillaient encore de gaieté et de tendresse. Le regard qu'il posa sur Harry, puis sur moi exprimait une total incompréhension, puis, la résignation. Harry hurla et voulut se précipiter vers l'arcane où Sirius disparut mais Lupin le retint. Moi, je sautais sur mes jambes et je fonçais vers l'arcane. En chemin, je percutais Bellatrix, mais je ne m'en occupais pas. Je plongeais vers l'arcane. Je fus arrêtée en route par Tonks. Elle avait vaincu le mangemort avec lequel elle était en combat. Je me débattis mais ça ne servait à rien. Ce fut le grand silence. Bellatrix éclata d'un rire victorieux. «**

**- J'ai tué Sirius Black ! J'ai tué Sirius Black ! Chantonnais t'elle. »**

**Harry se libéra de l'emprise de Lupin et plongea vers elle. Elle esquiva le coup et partit en courant vers une autre salle en disant : «**

**- Attrape-moi si tu peux bébé Potter ! »**

**Harry se lança à sa poursuite tandis que je restais incapable du moindre mouvement, terrassée par le chagrin. Encore une fois, un être qui m'était cher venait de perdre la vie. J'en vins à me dire que j'étais maudite. Je m'arrachais de l'emprise de Tonks et je disparus dans une des salles qui longeais la pièce de l'arcane. Je courus longtemps, trébuchant, puis me relevant. J'entendais distinctement des voix qui m'appelaient. Je n'en eu cure et je courais. Á un moment, je me sentis décoller et je vis des ailes qui me portaient. Je sortis du ministère de la magie et je m'enfonçais dans l'obscurité.**


	11. annonce !

Hey !!

saluut tout le monde !! Hé nan, pas encore un new chapitre... MAIS l'inspiration m'est revenue. Je suis en train de continuer la fic, par contre, j'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis sur ma fic', parce que s'il elle ne plaît pas, pas la peine que je la continue.

Ah Et puis l'actualisation sera plus longue, environs deux semaine et demi, le temps que je m'y remette complètement.

Bah voilà

Bye !

Bizou à tous,

malfoy44.


	12. Chapter 12

Re-Hey ! Je suis désolée, j'avais promis le chapitre, mais je bloque un peu en fait alors j'aurais besoin d'aide. Je vais vous mettre ce que j'ai écris déjà et vous me proposerez une suite à votre goût, en fonction de ce que je recevrais, je ferais un mélange et je posterais le chapitre avec votre suite =D. Mais, il faut savoir qu'à la fin de ce chapitre, Blaise meurt et que Draco est emmené de force par son père pour ce faire marquer par me seigneur des ténèbres lui même... Et Alyssa croit qu'il est volontaire alors elle a une fausse idée de lui... =D

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Alors voilà l'amorce du chapitre :

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

**Chapitre 9 : Sixième année**

_**Résumé : Harry se lança à la poursuite de Bellatrix tandis que je restais incapable du moindre mouvement, terrassée par le chagrin. Encore une fois, un être qui m'était cher venait de perdre la vie. J'en vins à me dire que j'étais maudite. Je m'arrachais de l'emprise de Tonks et je disparus dans une des salles qui longeais la pièce de l'arcane. Je courus longtemps, trébuchant, puis me relevant. J'entendais distinctement des voix qui m'appelaient. Je n'en eu cure et je courais. Á un moment, je me sentis décoller et je vis des ailes qui me portaient. Je sortis du ministère de la magie et je m'enfonçais dans l'obscurité.**_

**La lune pâle éclairait l'entrée de la grotte où je m'étais réfugiée. J'étais pelotonnée contre la pierre froide et humide de mon antre. L'antre de la maudite. Pendant tout l'été, je restais comme ça, effrayant les quelques rares visiteurs qui firent vite courir le bruit qu'un monstre effroyable vivait dans cette grotte. Je n'en étais pas plus mal. Ça fera moins de mort au final. Puisque tout ceux qui m'approchaient mourraient, j'étais mieux ainsi. Peut-être que je devais aller rejoindre Voldy. Si comme je le pensais tout ceux qui m'entourais mourrait parce que j'étais maudite, Harry serait débarrassé de ce lourd fardeau. Seulement, je ne me sentais pas capable de tuer le seul membre de ma famille qui était encore envie, fut-il un redoutable mage noir mégalomane. J'entendis des voix. Encore des visiteurs imprudents. Je pris la forme la plus horrible que je pouvais et je me préparais. J'était ramassée sur moi-même, les babines retroussées laissant voir deux gigantesques canines acérées et la bave suintant au bord de ma gueule. Les poils noirs et gras que j'avais étaient hérissés, mes yeux luisaient de rage et de cruauté. De ma gorge montait un sourd grognement de mise en garde. Ça y est. Les étrangers entrait. Je sautais et d'un bond, je me retrouvais face à lui en grognant et en menaçant de mordre. Je ne voyais pas bien le visage de ces visiteurs mais leur odeur me disait quelque chose. Cela se confirma avec leurs voix quand l'un d'eux parla : «**

**- Hey ! Alyssa ! Calme toi ! C'est nous ! Blaise et Draco.**

**- ...**

**- Tu peux te reculer ? »**

** Incrédule, je les laissais entrer. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux d'un air intéressé. «**

**- Très chaleureux, commenta Draco, ironique. »**

** Je repris ma forme normale, quoique un peu maigre étant donné que je n'avais pas beaucoup manger. Blaise me fit asseoir et alluma un feu avec sa baguette. Il commença : «**

**- Alyssa, reviens avec nous à Poudlard. Dumby nous envoie te ramener. Il dit qu'il sait ce que tu endures et qu'il veut t'aider.**

**- Qu'il aille ce faire f**tre ce vieux chnock !**

**- Hey Alyssa ! Tu viens avec nous et tu discutes pas ! Intervint Draco.**

**- Crève espèce d'enflure !**

**- Calmez-vous tout les deux ! Soupira Blaise.**

**- Ta gu**le ! Fis-je en même temps que Draco. »**

** Nous nous regardâmes un moment, interloqués, puis nous esquissâmes un sourire. Ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas parler avec quelqu'un. D'un coup de baguette, Blaise fit apparaître trois fauteuils rembourrés à l'air infiniment plus confortable que mes habituelles pierres. Draco, lui, agita sa baguette pour faire apparaître une tasse de chocolat chaud pour moi, une tasse de café noir pour lui et un verre de Vodka pour Blaise.**

** Nous restâmes une petite heures à discuter. Ils me racontèrent les dernières nouvelles et moi, je leur racontais ma vie ici pendant ces deux mois.**

** Á la fin de cette petite heure, ils m'avaient convaincu de revenir à Poudlard. Je gardais toujours rancune à Draco pour l'épisode Ombrages, mais je lui reparlais quand même. C'est donc en chantonnant un air de Merzhin que je rentrais à Poudlard accompagnée des deux serpentard. L'année venait juste de commencer et donc, je n'avais loupé que quelques jour de cours. Je fus horrifiée de voir que c'est à Rogue qu'on avait confié le poste des défenses contre les forces du mal. Et notre nouveau professeur de Potions était un certain Horace Slughorn. D'ailleurs, à la fin du premier cour de Potions auquel j'assistais, il me dit que j'étais remarquablement douée. Tout de suite après, il me demanda qui était mes parents. Je dis : «**

**- Sirius Black, commençais-je.**

**- Je m'en doutais, vous lui ressemblez tellement, et aussi douée que lui, je vous le garantis. Et votre mère ?**

**- Je n'en ai pas. C'est Sirius qui a tenu le rôle de ma mère, même si je ne l'ai vu que très peu. Et celui qui jouait le rôle du père, c'est Tom E. Jedusor.**

**- Tom ?**

**- Oui, vous le connaissez ?**

**- Evidemment, c'était mon élève pré... le plus doué.**

**- Ah, ok. Bon, je dois y aller, j'ai cours de défense contre les forces du mal là, et Rogue est...irascible avec les gryffondors. Irascible et intraitable.**

**- Bien sûr, vous pouvez y aller, je me doute que vous ne désirez pas faire perdre de point à votre maison. Mais en tout cas, je vous rajoute 30 points parce que votre potion est très réussie miss Black. Vous avez héritez des talents de vos parents, ça oui... »**

** Je le laissais monologuer tout seul et je me dirigeais à pas lents vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal.**

** Le cours venait juste de commencer quand j'entrais. «**

**- Je ne crois pas vous avoir autoriser à entrer Black, fit froidement Rogue. »**

** Je lui adressais un regard noir et je m'assis à ma place. Dans le fond, à côté d'Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville. «**

**- Je vous ai parlé Black, lança Rogue. »**

** Je continuais à sortir mes affaires comme si de rien n'étais. Je l'ignorais superbement. «**

**- Je serais vous Black, mais heureusement que je ne le suis pas, je regarderais le professeur qui me parle car je ne tiendrais pas à faire enlever des points à ma maison.**

**- Et bien, vous n'êtes pas moi.**

**- On dit Professeur ou Monsieur Black !**

**- Désolée, je suis une fille et je ne suis pas prof', donc, il est inutile de m'appeler Monsieur ou Professeur, fis-je en imitant ce qu'Harry lui avait déjà dit. »**

** Il devint rouge sous le coup de la colère et j'en profitais pour le faire enrager encore plus en ajoutant : «**

**- Si vous continuer comme ça, vous gagnerez un prix pour la première fois de votre vie. Celui de la tomate la plus rouge. Ou bien celui du homard le plus cuit, j'hésite. En tout cas, ce ne sera sûrement pas celui du plus courageux ou du plus intelligent, lâchais-je avec mépris en faisant allusion au moment où Harry avait essayé de le prévenir qu'il avait vu Voldy torturer Sirius. »**

** Il faillit s'étouffer et Draco, en bon lèche-botte qu'il était se précipita pour l'aider. Je grognais une injure à leur encontre et je ramassais mes affaires avant de sortir de cour sous les acclamations des Gryf' et les regards noir des Serpy, sauf de Blaise qui me sourit gentiment. Je hochais la tête dans sa direction et je claquais la porte. Rogue m'avais énervée. Je descendis directement devant la gargouille qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore. J'essayais tout un tas de nom bizarre avant de lâcher un juron car rien n'y faisait. «**

**- Fais chier ! D'abord Rogue, maintenant ça ?! Mais ils veulent me faire partir ou quoi ! Bon, j'ai compris, je vais au cimetière où on a enterré mon frère, fis-je à l'attention des gargouilles qui se moquaient de moi. »**

** Á la mention de cimetière, elles me laissèrent la place. Par Merlin ! Ce que Dumby peut-être gonflant avec ses mots de passe à la noix !**

** J'entrais vivement et je courus dans l'escalier qui montait aussi par magie. J'entrais en coup de vent dans le bureau de Dumby et je lâchais : «**

**- Primo, je veux que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous n'êtes pas resté alors que le Crapaud nous rendait la vie impossible à Poudlard, Deuzio, je veux savoir exactement tout ce que j'ai à savoir et que j'ignore encore à cause des p*ta*ns de secrets que vous entretenez avec amour, Tertio, pourquoi c'est Rogue qui fis les cours de défense contre le forces du mal et Cuatro ... Bah Cuatro, je veux que vous me disiez absolument tout, sans détours et maintenant ! »**

** Il me regarda avec des yeux bienveillants, ne prenant pas ombrage de mon langage ou de mes manières. Par les c***lle de Salazar, c'que j'avais envie de l'étriper et de lui faire ravaler ses sourires doux à la noix ! «**

**- Assied-toi donc Alyssa. Je vais tout t'expliquer. »**

** Et effectivement, il m'expliqua tout. Abasourdie, je le laissais énumérer tous mes nombreux pouvoirs cachés, tout ce dont il savait à mon propos. Il dit également que ce n'était qu'une infime partie de ce que j'étais véritablement. Je ne vous raconte pas tout, vous dormiriez avant la fin.**

** 'Fin bref, je retournais à la salle commune, la tête embrumée par toutes ses révélations, quand je sentis que quelqu'un me plaquais contre un mur et m'embrassais fougueusement. Surprise, je restais figée sur place, répondant malgré moi au baiser. Le garçon, car s'en était un heureusement, se détacha de moi et je pus contempler celui qui venait de me rouler une pelle qui m'avais fait faire un voyage intersidéral jusqu'au troisième ciel (hé nan, pas encore le septième^^). J'en restais abasourdie. Devant moi se tenait mon cher ami Blaise Zabini, fils de la richissime Mme Zabini, et le seul garçon de serpentard que j'appréciais vraiment (Draco ne compte pas, c'est un connard). Il me sourit et me reprit dans ses bras. Je me laissais faire et blotti ma tête contre son torse su...agréa... Hum... Contre son torse {POINT}. Il me serra longtemps dans ses bras avant de reprendre mes lèvres tendrement. Je répondis avec bonheur à son baiser si doux et si amoureux. Amoureux ? Faut croire...**

** Donc, à la fin de ce baiser si agréable, il me demanda d'une voix douce : «**

**- On sort ensemble ? »**

** Je ne lui répondis pas, mais je repris ses lèvres de mon propre chef. Á mon grand regret, il rompit encore le baiser pour me regarder avec amusement. «**

**- Je suppose que ça veut dire oui... »**

** Je hochais frénétiquement la tête, impatiente de me retrouver de nouveau dans ses bras et ses lèvres collées aux miennes. Il rigola avant d'ajouter : «**

**- Tu es déjà accro à mes lèvres à ce que je vois... Faut faire gaffe, mes lèvre, c'est une drogue douce... »**

**Il fit un mouvement pour me ré-embrasser, puis se ravisa. «**

**- La drogue dure, elle est plus bas... »**

** Amusée, je le tapais sur l'épaule avant de me blottir dans ses bras réconfortant.**

** Il devint vite le meilleur ami de mes amis gryffondorien. Et dans tout Poudlard, on ne parlait que du couple "Black/Zabini". J'étais heureuse avec lui.**

** Depuis quelques temps, Harry n'arrête pas de soupçonner Draco d'être un mangemort. De plus, il passe son temps, avec Dumby, à chercher et à détruire les Horcruxes. Donc, je ne le vois plus beaucoup.**

** Un soir, Blaise me prit à part et me dit : «**

**- J'ai un secret à te révéler. Je... Dans ma famille, et ce depuis des lustres et des lustres, les mâles Zabini possèdent un don de voyance vraiment fort. Mais malheureusement, ils ne vivent pas assez longtemps pour permettre au monde de vivre en paix. Et... Enfin, ils meurent peu après avoir découvert leur don... En général 1 ou 2 ans après. Et je... Je viens de découvrir le mien. »**

** Je le fixais, sincèrement ébranlée par son aveux et le serrais dans mes bras avec forces.**

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Trou au milieu qu'il faut combler mais je sèche...**

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

** Finalement, la fin d'année arrivant, je me dis qu'Harry avait peut-être raison. Sauf que...**

** Harry est parti avec Dumby pour chercher une espèce de médaillon ayant appartenu à Serpentard et qui était peut-être un Horcruxe. Et là, Draco s'est révélé. Il a fait entrer des mangemorts à Poudlard, par le biais d'une armoire, enfin, de deux armoire à disparaître. J'ai couru à sa suite quand il monta vers une des tours du château. Je réussis à arriver quand Dumbledore venait d'arriver. Je voulus avancer vers lui, mais quelque chose m'attrapa. Je faillis pousser un cri quand je reconnus Harry. Dumbledore fit un mouvement avec sa baguette et Harry s'immobilisa. Je me dégageais de son emprise et je me suis glissée sous la cape. Je suis resté collé à un mur et des mangemorts sont arrivés. Personne ne me voyait. J'ai vu avec horreur Rogue lever sa baguette et tuer Dumby. J'ai sauté sur lui, mais je l'ai raté et j'ai renversé Draco et Rogue, en voulant s'enfuir ne pouvait emmener Draco car celui-ci était coincé sous mes soixante kilos tout mouillés. Il s'enfuit donc seul.**

** Je me relevais vivement et, après un regard dégoûté à Draco, je courus dans l'escalier, dévalant les marches et entrait en plein combat. Folle de rage d'avoir vu Dumby se faire tuer sous mes yeux, j'exterminais une dizaine de mangemorts.**

** Bah oui, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur ce vieux fou qui ne voyait que le bon côté des choses et qui se cachait la vrai nature des vipères, je l'aimait bien finalement. Il le faisait un peu penser à un grand-père.**

** Bon, la suite, je vous la raconte, mais c'est très flou. Comme si j'étais dans un rêve. Ou dans un cauchemar. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose.**

** Je me battais contre un mangemort. Dolohov je crois. Je finis par réussir à l'envoyer s'écraser contre un mur. Rogue se mit à sa place avec un sourire mauvais. J'aurais peut-être pas dû l'emmerder en cours. Je crois qu'il est déterminer à se venger. Oups, je viens d'échapper de peu à un mauvais sort. Un violent frisson me parcourus. Hum...De la magie noire. J'étais tellement occupée à esquiver les sorts de Rogue, que d'ailleurs j'arrivais à éviter de très peu, je ne vis pas Draco qui arrivait derrière et qui lança un "Pétrificus totalus". «**

**- Le maléfice du saucisson Black, railla-t-il. »**

** Je lui retournais un regard peu amène. Ginny me remarqua peu après que Draco soit parti, juste avant qu'un mangemort maladroit ne m'écrase en trébuchant. Elle me libéra. On se mit dos à dos et on dévia la plupart des sortilèges qui allaient dans notre direction. A un moment, un sortilège de "Dentesaugmento" frappa Gin'. Je lançais un "Expelliarmus" au responsable, l'envoyant bouler contre un mur. En chemin, il se prit un "Avada Kedavra" et atterrit, mort, contre la porte d'une salle de classe. Tout de suite, les dents de Gin' redevinrent normal. Je la poussais vers Ron qui était là à ce moment là, lui faisant éviter un "Endoloris" du même coup. Je serrais les dents, mais je ne laissais échapper aucun bruit, faisant croire que ce n'était qu'un sortilège bénin. Me relevant, je lançais un autre "Expelliarmus" au responsable avant de confier Gin' à son frère. Je m'éloignais d'eux rapidement. A un moment, je me retournais lorsque j'entendis un sifflement derrière moi, et je vis Draco qui plongea sur moi. Un éclair vert passa juste au-dessus de nous, là où je m'étais tenue debout quelques secondes auparavant. Je regardais Draco bizarrement. Lui, il semblait ne pas croire qu'il venait de me sauver la vie. Il se releva comme si j'avais la peste et je restais un court instant encore, avant qu'un mangemort tombe sur moi Je le repoussais, dégoûtée, et je filais vers un autre endroit.**

** Tiens, un endroit calme. Personne en vue, bizarre. Je retournais sur mes pas et recommençais à entendre du bruit. Au moment où j'atteignais la porte que j'avais franchie, une masse tomba sur moi. Je me dégageais vivement, mais la masse passa une patte sur mon cou et serra... Une patte ? Je levais les yeux et faillis hurler en voyant un long museau dégoulinant de bave, les babines retroussées et les crocs luisant. Un sourd grognement s'échappa de la bestiole que je soupçonnais d'être un loup-garou. Mais, pourtant, on était pas la pleine lune, nan ? Attends, minutes... Mangemorts + Loup-garou sans pleine lune = ...Greyback ! Oh merde ! M'enfin, il était pas complètement transformé, donc je ne risquais pas d'être contaminée. La bête enfoui son museau dans mon cou. Il releva la tête en disant : «**

**- Hummm... délicieuse chaire fraîche... sang pur et odorant... explosion des sens... Repas de choix.**

**- Lâchez moi ! Dis-je d'un air dégoûté quand un filet de bave coula sur mon bras que Greyback était présentement en train de renifler**

**- Non, non, non ma jolie, ne rêve pas, j'ai faim et tu vas satisfaire mon appétit. Que tu le veuille ou non...**

**- S'pèce de...**

**- De... ?**

**- De monstre assoiffé de sang humain, de bête sans cervelle seulement guidé par le meurtre et la faim, d'agneau mangemort qui suit le berger Voldy, de crétin fini aux dents jaunies, de saloperie d'idiot qui pue de la gueule, de triple hyppogriffe à cervelle de scroutt, de tête de nifleur en chaleur (et ça, c'est vraiment pas beau, j'vous jure...), et de fieffé imbécile qui nique la race de ta mère, s'pèce de fils de péripatéticienne !**

**- Que d'insulte dans la bouche d'une si charmante jeune fille... Ton sang, déjà si odorant, devrait n'en être que meilleur... Bon, assez bavarder, passons aux choses sérieuses... »**

** Il prit une longue inspiration avant de plonger sa gueule dans mon cou. J'eu l'impression qu'il me déchirait la gorge. Ses crocs s'enfonçaient au plus profond de ma gorge. Je le sentais fouailler dans ma chaire, de même que je sentais un liquide tiède me dégouliner dans le cou. Mes cheveux devinrent poisseux quand il releva la tête, propulsant des gouttes de ce qui devait être mon sang un peu partout. Je voulu hurler, mais je n'avais plus de force. Il replongea la tête dans mon cou, puis soudain, alors que je perdais connaissance, il fut brutalement arraché de mon cou, déchirant un peu plus mon pauvre cou martyrisé. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux et je vis une silhouette sombre se battre avec le loup-garou. Je faillis plonger dans l'inconscience lorsqu'une grande main chaude se posa sur ma joue. J'entendis un bref "Réparo maxima" et je sentis mon cou se refermer peu à peu. Quelqu'un glissa une fiole entre mes lèvres et un liquide frais glissa dans ma gorge. Je m'efforçais de l'avaler. Une main vient soutenir ma nuque pendant que je vide avidement la fiole.**

** Après un moment qui me sembla durer une éternité, je parvins à ouvrir mes yeux, quoique difficilement. Autour de moi, tout était plongé dans la pénombre. J'arrivais quand même à distinguer un visage inquiet au-dessus de moi. Le visage de mon sauveur. Le visage de mon petit ami et sauveur. Le visage de Blaise Zabini, mon petit ami et mon sauveur.**

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**La suite à partir de là jusqu'à la deuxième semaine des vacances. Il faut aussi savoir qu'Alyssa s'achètera une villa en Égypte et qu'elle aidera au musée du Caire parce qu'elle veut devenir archéomage spécialisée en Égypte. Valaa, à vous la main ! =D**

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Gros Bizoux et bonne chance !**

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Envoyez-moi vos écrits à l'adresse suivante :

malefoy_

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°


	13. Note de moi

Coucou les gens ! Alors, je n'ai eu aucune réponse, mais j'ai eu des idées. Avant de les poster, je vais reprendre ma fic à zéro et réécrire les chapitres. Je suis rendue au troisième chapitre, mais je ne les met pas tout de suite parce que je n'ai pas tout le temps l'inspiration pour et je m'en voudrais de faire espérer.

En espérant que vous me compreniez, Bybyeuh =)


End file.
